One Enchanting Night
by Hazelmist
Summary: “I’m scared.”She whispered.“Don’t be.”He brought his hand up to touch her cheek.“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” “That’s not what I’m afraid of.”Hermione shook her head.“Then what are you scared of?”Harry asked.“I’m afraid of someone hurting you.HHr
1. Bad Beginnings

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Summary: **_The seventh year starts off horribly as Ron Weasley is taken captive by the Dark Lord. Now his two friends must struggle with new feelings for each other, team up with a seer, and fight the race against time to rescue him._

**Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings**

It was pouring. The rain came down in great sheets beating upon the window. It was dark and dreary outside and the colorless sky just added to the depressing mood. It wasn't much better inside though. The light flickered as if it were about to go out and the wind howled and moaned slipping beneath the doorways and cracks in the walls.

A girl of about 17 sat inside of the compartment alone. She pulled her cloak around her and attempted to keep the chill and drafty air from her already cold bones. She was freezing. She had just barely made the train and as a result she had gotten soaked. She had used a drying spell but she was still cold and her thick brown hair was still damp.

Hermione Granger sighed. Running a hand through her wet hair she didn't dare glance at her reflection in the window. She was a mess and she knew it. But it wasn't just her appearance that was messy.

Ron her long time boyfriend had dumped her. Hermione had seen the end to their relationship coming. There was nothing but fights and the kisses and make ups that she had always looked forward to became rare. There was nothing left. She had done nothing to stop the downfall of their relationship and now she was here, alone.

She had loved him with all her heart at one point. She had told him those three words that took months to work up the courage to say. But something had happened just when she thought they would last forever. Their relationship reached the peak. And then it just cascaded down from there. Hermione had watched it happen and suddenly it was over. Just like that it was over.

Hermione glanced around the empty compartment. More then anything she wished for company. Ron wasn't on speaking terms with her and she felt very uncomfortable around him since it had only been two weeks since he had left her. Harry on the other hand, her eyes lit up at the thought of finally being able to see her best friend. All summer she had spent time with Ron. It had never occurred to her that perhaps she was neglecting Harry.

But Harry had a girlfriend at the end of their sixth year. That's probably where he was now, with his girlfriend. Hermione frowned and leaned back in her seat. She had been looking forward to seeing him. He was too busy for her it seemed.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. Hermione looked up hopefully. The very last person she wanted to see walked in. Hermione stood up quickly knocking a book over in the process. Folding her arms across her chest she glared at Ron wondering why he was there.

"Hi." He said quietly. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his head was bent. She could see that he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

Hermione knew that this was not a good time to start a fight but a rush of anger rose in her throat and she didn't think before she spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked simply.

"I just came here to get something, that's mine." Ron said slowly.

Hermione looked at him and her eyes widened slightly. Her hand went to her throat where the familiar golden chain was. Her necklace, the one he had given her two years ago when they first called themselves an item. She hadn't even thought of giving it back to him. She had grown very fond of the necklace and she didn't want to give it up even though he had given it to her. She had paid for half of it anyway. But she would never admit it.

Hermione fingered the delicate necklace twisting it in her hands. He was waiting for her to give it to him. He now put out his hand. Hermione just stared at him turning the necklace over and over in her hand.

"It's mine." She whispered hardly believing her own words.

"I bought it." He said.

"But it was for me." She whispered. The heat was rising in both of their faces. Their tempers were about to explode, having reached their maximum. Another famous fight was about to begin.

"Hi."

Neither of them heard or saw the messy black haired seventeen year old boy that had just arrived. He walked into the compartment and placed down his trunk. Then he stood up and looked around grinning not realizing the danger of the situation.

"I haven't seen you guys all summer. How have you-" He stopped mid sentence and took a step back. He glanced from face to face and their interlocking gaze. It dawned on him.

"I bought it." Ron said coldly.

"You bought it for me. So it's mine." Hermione said dangerously quiet.

"Guys?" Harry attempted to break between the two but was having very little success.

"It's mine." Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Hermione said firmly.

Harry stared at Hermione watching her. It was not unusual for Ron and Hermione to get into a fight. It was an every day thing actually but nothing ever happened like this. The way Hermione was staring coldly at Ron and the way Ron was staring back with narrowed eyes, Harry could tell this was no ordinary fight. Something was very wrong, something was missing.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked startled.

"No. You heard me loud and clear. Now get the hell out of here." Hermione was burning with anger.

"Get out!" Hermione shouted. She stepped toward him but he was already out the door throwing up his hands and shaking his head angrily with clenched teeth. She slammed the door after him watching as the glass shattered narrowly missing her.

There was silence. Hermione exhaled finding the silence soothing.

"Ouch." Harry said.

Hermione turned around in time to see Harry hit the floor.

"Harry!" She screamed.

Hermione rushed across the floor tripping and stumbling over pieces of glass in the process. It didn't occur to her that she should get rid of the glass and fix the compartment door first. When she reached him she fell to her knees beside him.

"Harry!" She yelled loudly. He was lying on the ground with a bloody leg. It was bleeding freely thanks to her. A pang of guilt and panic washed over her.

"Oh god this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean -" She cut her rambling off when she noticed that he wasn't conscious.

"Harry!" She waved hand in front of his face and yelled his name loudly in his ear. There was no response. She reached out and took his hand in hers for comfort and to check the pulse. The moment her hand touched his Hermione heard voices.

_"What are we going to do?" Said a feminine voice. _

"Get out as fast as possible." Said a masculine voice.

"The doors are locked. The windows are locked. There's no way we can escape." She yelled in her panic.

"Calm down. There is a way. But-" He said soothing her.

"No I won't do it." She cut him off.

"It's the only way and that way there-"

"I won't leave you." She said loudly.

"You have too." He said to her.

"No!" She said determined.

"We're running out of time." He said.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered.

Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of shattering glass. The sound of the glass and the scream mixed together forming a piercing noise.

Hermione let go and stumbled back. The piercing noise remained, ringing in her ears. She clamped her hands to her ears trying to shut out the horrible sound

It took a minute before Hermione could take her hands away from her ears. The sound had finally stopped and now she could think properly. What was that, she wondered. The voices, the scream, the shattering glass, and Harry, Harry!

She leaned over. He was still unconscious. She grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him gently. When he didn't open his eyes she panicked and began shaking him frantically and yelling his name.

"Harry Wake up!"

Why wasn't he waking up!

"Harry! Harry!"

"Hermione -"

"Harry wake up!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was all her fault, all her fault.

"Hermione relax!" A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm okay." He whispered sitting up slowly and keeping a grip upon her shoulder. Hermione looked at him shocked. He was alright. Relief washed over her and guilt as she realized how close he had come to dying. Her emotions bubbled over and she began to cry again.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. Harry was slightly uncomfortable with this but he held her in his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." She said in between muffled tears.

"Shhhh everything's alright Hermione." Harry said quietly.

Hermione reluctantly let go, drawing back. A pinkish tinge surfaced in her cheeks as she hastily wiped away her tears thinking about how silly she was acting.

"Sorry it's just, you wouldn't wake up." She said softly.

"I'm here now." Harry said smiling slightly.

She smiled back and then suddenly realized that his leg was still bleeding and that there was glass all over the floor. She hastily took out her wand.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to make the door break and injure your leg." She waved her wand once and mended it. Harry looked at her and then at his leg, he didn't know that secretly she had been studying the power of healing.

With another wave of her wand and a muttered spell the glass rose from the floor and returned to the door shifting back into place. The compartment door was just as it had been before. Hermione put her wand back into her pocket. Harry stood up and offered Hermione a hand. She took and with his help got to her feet. Hermione sat back down at the window and Harry sat down across from her.

Hermione looked at him. He was the same Harry that she had left last summer. With his messy black hair falling into his eyes and his emerald green eyes that made the girls swoon half hidden behind glasses he was Harry Potter the boy who lived and Harry Potter, her best friend who was always there for her. He had an unknown habit of always stepping in at the moment she needed him most.

Like first year when he had saved her from the troll with Ron's help, but it was Harry who had suggested to go find her and Ron who had made her cry in the first place. In second year it was Harry who had dug the piece of paper from her fist and Harry who had saved them all in the end. In the third year it was Harry who had gotten rid of the Dementors saving them both. Harry had waited for Victor to arrive in the fourth year when she had been trapped underwater in the second task. He hadn't left until he knew her and the others were safe. And now here he was, right on schedule, when she needed a friend and couldn't turn to Ron.

"Hi." She said. She was unable to find the right words. There was so much to say she hadn't seen him all summer. But no words came. Her mind was blank.

"Hi." He said. He laughed and she laughed too after a moment.

It was stupid and silly. Here they were the best of friends and having just gone through some unexplainable event they were attempting to pretend everything was perfectly normal. Just like her relationship with Ron. A wave of sadness passed over her once more. She decided to cut right to the point.

"Harry what were those voices I heard?" She asked looking into his emerald green eyes. He couldn't avoid the question. Though he fidgeted and his eyes darted restlessly Hermione was not stupid. He knew exactly what she was talking about and it had happened before most likely by the way he was acting.

"What voices?" He asked her.

Hermione was not fooled.

"Harry you know exactly what I'm talking about." She said calmly.

"Hermione I don't know -"

"Harry don't lie." She said firmly. She looked him straight in the eye. Her brown eyes staring directly into his green eyes.

"I heard them too." She said softly.

Harry sighed shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione watched as he slowly sat back breaking his gaze briefly to stare out the window at the stormy weather and blur of passing grey. He obviously hadn't been planning on telling Hermione or Ron about this. But it was unavoidable now, she already knew.

"I can't explain it. I don't even know what they mean." He admitted guiltily.

"I just don't understand it. The last time I heard voices was in the third year when ever a Dementor passed by. I relived the moments before my parent's death. But there's no Dementors. I just, I don't know." Harry looked back at Hermione who was now thinking this over carefully. Harry smiled inwardly recognizing the familiar thinking pose she so often took. She had her chin resting in her hand and was staring at him as if he were some kind of puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Harry how many times did this happen? When did it start happening?" She asked choosing her words carefully.

Harry shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Hermione, can we talk about this some other time?" He asked her.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Well then I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione glanced up. For some reason his words made her heart catch strangely in her throat. For a moment she was short of breath. His eyes interlocked with hers and for one sweet second everything seemed so, Hermione couldn't describe it. But a moment later Harry hastily looked away.

"Hermione - I - uh." He seemed to hesitate. Hermione stared at him her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hermione, why are you and Ron fighting?" Harry asked her.

Hermione's heart dropped to the ground. The old feeling of depression and sadness washed over her as she remembered all the misery she was going through. Ron was gone. For a few moments with Harry she had forgotten about everything. But now he had to go and bring it up again. He brought back her pain.

"Ron and I are finished." She said firmly.

"Oh you broke up."

"Yeah." Hermione said softly. She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes." A voice announced.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for the remainder of the ride listening to the patter of the rain upon the window. It was not until the doors opened and the students began flooding toward the platform that they realized they had arrived at Hogwarts. Getting up they followed the others and stepped off the train.

Hermione turned and glanced back as she stepped into the chilly air. She felt lighter then before. It seemed as if she had left her problems back in the compartment on the train. And perhaps she had. Only time would tell.


	2. Moving On

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

Harry looked over the heads of most of the students that were piling into the carriages. It felt strange to be taller then everyone else. It was hard to believe that it was his last year at Hogwarts. Where had the years gone? Just yesterday it seemed like Hermione had come storming into their compartment looking for Neville's toad. Had it really been that long ago?

Harry glanced over at Hermione. She had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. Even though she seemed depressed and Ron's break up seemed to have hit her hard there was something different about her. It seemed that something had changed for the better.

She was shivering beside him rubbing her hands together. She had forgotten her cloak on the train.

"Here." He handed Hermione his cloak putting it around her shoulders.

"Harry -" Hermione tried to protest but Harry looked away pretending he couldn't hear her protests.

The carriages arrived and he and Hermione got into one with two other girls. One of the girls smiled at them as she sat down. She had red hair with a slight wave to it and ice blue eyes. Hermione and Harry smiled politely back noticing that she was a Ravenclaw.

The other girl was a Ravenclaw as well with enormous glasses and mousy brown hair. She started speaking to her friend in a hushed voice. Harry and Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying but the other girl and the red head seemed to be nodding and talking about a serious matter.

Harry glanced out the window as the carriages began their journey toward the castle. The rain had died down to a soft drizzle and the clouds seemed to be breaking up in the sky.

"Looks like it might turn out okay for the first years after all." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah." He said.

Harry smiled as he watched the familiar scenes of Hogwarts come into view. Already the castle was looming ahead and the lake was visible down below glittering even though there was little light. He felt himself relax and sigh inwardly. He was finally arriving home. After such a long summer he was finally back.

When the carriage stopped a little while later the two girls clambered out. The red haired girl once again flashed them a smile that reached her ice blue eyes before following her friend out. Harry stepped out after them and turning out of habit he reached up and offered Hermione his hand.

Hermione was a little shocked at this but said nothing. She took it and with his help got safely down on the ground where she immediately let go.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Harry smiled back and tipped an imaginary hat.

"Any time my lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't start that again." She said playfully.

He grinned and the two of them eagerly hurried after the other students who were already making their way through the castles doors.

Harry and Hermione entered Hogwarts. Harry seemed to light up instantly. The two of them began searching the crowds and waving and smiling at their classmates. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati smiled and waved back at them. Everyone seemed to be glad to be back.

Harry and Hermione were just about to go into the Hall when Hermione spotted him. Ron was standing near the back of the pack and was talking to the red haired girl. The red haired girl was smiling brightly and looked like she was introducing herself to him, or rather flirting shamelessly. Her friend though was no where to be found.

"Ron." Harry said following her sad gaze.

"Yeah." Hermione said softly.

Hermione stared at Ron, unwilling to move. The auburn haired girl tossed back her head, giving a giggly laugh. _He doesn't waste much time does he._ Anger flared up momentarily but it was extinguished as Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go." He said softly.

Hermione caught one final glimpse of Ron and the girl, who were joined by Neville and a strangely familiar blonde haired Ravenclaw, before Harry gently steered her in the other direction.

Harry placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a couple of empty seats at one end of the Gryffindor table. Numbly Hermione sat down beside him, noting with a small smile, that Harry had chosen a seat where she couldn't possibly see where Ron was sitting with Neville, and his two Ravenclaw friends. Harry returned the smile, tentatively touching her shoulder as if about to speak.

Before he could say anything the other students began piling into the Hall. Their fellow classmates came over to them calling to each other and launching into greetings and stories about their summers.

"Harry, Hermione!" A voice called.

Harry looked up and saw Seamus and Lavender come over to them. They were holding hands as they sat down across from them.

"Looks like someone's in love." Hermione said dryly.

Lavender and Seamus blushed and let go of each other.

"When did this happen?" Ginny Weasley asked sitting down beside Hermione.

"At the end of sixth year." Lavender said turning red.

They all laughed except for Seamus and Lavender who were grinning guiltily at each other.

"I wouldn't be talking Hermione." Lavender said.

"You and Ron -" She began.

Harry and Ginny shook their heads violently and Lavender got the idea and shut up. Hermione pretended not to have heard this but Harry noticed that she gave him and Ginny a grateful smile. Talk quickly turned to their summers as they waited for the first years to arrive for the sorting ceremony and the feast.

The rest of the feast passed uneventfully. The first years came nervously into the Hall a little while later. Harry and Hermione clapped and cheered with the other Gryffindors as five girls and four boys became new first year Gryffindors. There was eating, drinking, and chattering and then almost as quickly as it began it was over.

Harry saw Hermione getting up from her seat and taking hold of the group of first year Gryffindors and other drowsy students. She had explained to him that she had been made Head Girl and had gladly accepted the title despite the problems she had been going through. She smiled at him and gave a little laugh. He smiled to getting to his feet. He could still remember their first feast at Hogwarts.

Hermione beckoned to him to come forward and Harry realized that she was waiting for him. He walked over perplexed.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Harry you're a prefect too." She said softly.

Harry realized with a jolt that he had completely forgotten the fact that he had been made a Gryffindor prefect the previous year.

"I forgot." He said with a laugh.

She laughed and taking his hand the two of them starting walking toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry felt a warm feeling pass over him, as she wrapped her fingers around his own.

"Gryffindors this way!" Hermione called waving a group of kids over to her. They formed a clumsy line since most of them were tired and full from the feast.

"You guys make a great couple." Said one little girl with huge blue eyes.

Hermione glanced down at her and saw that she was talking about her and Harry. Hermione blushed and let go of Harry's hand.

"We're not a couple." Harry said turning red himself.

A few people laughed but the little girl just smiled as if she knew something that Harry and Hermione didn't know. Hermione quieted them quickly.

"I'll take the back you can lead them." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

Harry walked to the back of the line and took up the rear. He could hear Hermione up ahead, telling the sleepy students to keep up with her and not stray behind. He smiled. She sounded a little like Percy Weasley. Harry knew that Hermione was more lenient then Percy had been in his prefect days. After all she and Harry and Ron were constantly breaking rules and stepping out of line. But those were in times of need. Hermione though had softened up when it came to rules. She had even convinced them to break a few herself in their fifth year. They managed to evade trouble for the most part thanks to Hermione's persuasion and cleverness. Harry had even been made a Prefect to his great surprise.

Before he realized it, they had arrived at the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady. The Gryffindors gathered around the painting and Hermione.

"The password is Chocolate Frog." Harry heard her say.

The line moved forward and Harry followed the other students into the common room. Hermione was telling them about the Dormitories but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was gazing around the common room. Everything was so familiar and Harry smiled. He was officially home.

"Glad to be back." A voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned around to find himself face to face with a smiling Hermione.

"Yes."

The students had left for the dormitories and it was just him and Hermione. He stood there staring around the room for a moment and then sat down in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. Hermione sat down in the chair next to him.

A roaring fire lit the common room. Glancing over at his best friend he saw that Hermione was staring uneasily into the fire. She was leaning forward, her forehead creased ever so slightly. She was thinking over something.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her casually.

"Nothing." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione I know you're thinking about something." Harry said not in the least bit fooled by her quick reply.

"Harry I'm not thinking about anything." Hermione answered immediately.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited. Hermione sighed guiltily.

"I was thinking about the voices." She admitted.

"Oh." Harry said looking slightly depressed.

"Harry I'm just confused. I know you don't want to talk about it but -" Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"It's okay." Harry said stopping her with a wave of his hand. Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair wondering where he would begin.

"Hermione, over the summer, well, I was staying with the Dursley's. It was just like usual but there was something strange. I kept on having these moments when I would hear someone say something. I know it sounds strange and I thought I was hearing things. But then the moments started getting more frequent and well the last two times it happened I passed out." Harry explained to her.

Hermione gestured Harry to continue with a nod of her head. But he seemed to have stopped and hesitated glancing at her.

"Well, that's the only time someone else has heard the voices so I know I'm not completely crazy." Harry said.

"So it can't be a snake." Hermione said thinking back to their second year at Hogwarts.

"But I think it was because you were in the same room as me -"

"No Harry I was touching your hand. I think that might be it, contact. Because I've never heard them before." She said. Hermione blushed thinking of what she had just said.

"So it might be contact. But that still doesn't explain why I've been hearing them."

"I know. But Harry, what have these voices been saying? I only heard them that one time and it sounded as if there were two people in a room and they were -"

"trapped." Harry finished.

"And the man was trying to get the woman to leave -"Hermione started.

"But she wouldn't. Because she -"

"Loved him too much to save her own life." Hermione finished.

Turning they looked at each other. They smiled stupidly. They had just finished off each others thoughts and sentences. Looking away from each other Harry tried to hide a blush that had began to form in his cheeks. But why was he blushing? It was just Hermione. And they had done nothing but finish each others thoughts. Almost as if they had the same things on their minds.

Did she feel it too?

Harry glanced over at her. She was thinking again. She looked tired and worn out in the firelight. Harry realized how rough times had been on her over the last few weeks.

"Hermione you look tired." Harry blurted out.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I can take care of myself Harry." Hermione said firmly reminding him that she was not his little sister but his seventeen year old best friend.

"Okay but I think you should get some rest." He said getting up and stretching.

It was already midnight. Harry could hardly believe that the time had flown.

"'Night Hermione." Harry said with a yawn.

"'Night Harry." Hermione and Harry walked up the staircase together and then smiling at each other they hesitated as if there was one more thing they had to do. But neither could remember what it was and so they murmured good night again and walked into their separate dormitories.

Instead of going to bed right away Harry waited by the doorway. Sure enough Hermione came out of the Girls dormitory still dressed in her school uniform. She had an old muggle shoe box with her.

Harry wanted to follow her and give her a scolding but he had barely reached the staircase before he stopped mid step.

Hermione was taking pieces of paper out of the box and unfolding each one, reading it in a quiet whisper. Before she had finished with three of them she started to cry. Her eyes glistened in the firelight and her cheeks were shining. Harry wanted to comfort her but he knew that she had to do this alone.

Silently enduring torture Harry watched Hermione continue to cry for several minutes before finally picking up the box and dumping the papers into the fire. She watched them burn with a bitter smile as the tears continued to silently streak down her cheeks.

Harry stood there for what seemed like an eternity before finally turning around and quietly walking back to the dormitory.

Settling down into his bed, his last thoughts were of Hermione and how strong she was. He admired her strength, for he knew exactly what had happened down near the fire. The box had contained every love letter that Ron had ever written her. And that night Hermione had had the courage to burn them all, and move on.

**A/N: Thanks LMDGlUVR4EVA, X.Miss.Padfoot.X, Alyssa and Atlantie Mistaniu for the reviews! Chapter 3 is undergoing editing right now and should be up shortly. This was started Pre-OotP, and I added in stuff that fit after reading book 5 but kept some stuff out. Just to warn you…**


	3. Missing

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 3**: Missing

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself in one of the arm chairs, near the fire. She had a stiff neck and it appeared that she had fallen asleep there and remained there throughout the night. But someone had been kind enough to put a blanket on her. Most likely Harry, Hermione thought remembering how he had been the last one she had talked to last night.

Hermione got up and the blanket dropped off of her lap. So did the box. Hermione froze watching as both objects fell to the floor. The box tipped over and was motionless. Hermione let out her breath and stood up, folding up the blanket. She then knelt down and picked up the box ready to toss it into the fire.

_Thump!_

Something hit her on the back of her head. Hermione dropped the box massaging her already sore neck.

Turning around she felt something light drop onto her head and then slip to the ground. Glancing up she found a small brown owl fluttering about. She handed it a few sickles and then opened the window for it, allowing it to fly away.

Shaking her head she picked up the daily prophet that it had delivered and sat back down on the floor. She unrolled it and smoothed out the creases before looking at the headlines.

**ARABELLA FIGG FOUND DEAD IN GERMANY**

Hermione sighed. The daily prophet never brought good news these days. Arabella Figg had been one of the senior members of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been dead for the past three months but the ministry, of course, had refused to believe it until they found enough evidence and couldn't hold it back any longer. That was now, three months later. The ministry hadn't changed a bit.

"Anything good?" A quiet voice asked.

"No. It's only the usual. They finally figured out Arabella was dead." Hermione said used to Harry sneaking up on her.

"Great person Arabella was. Dumbledore's Order has never been the same since. She was one of the few that survived the last time around. Shame she couldn't . . . " He trailed off shaking his head.

"The Ministry isn't helping matters much." Hermione growled as she scanned the rest of the headlines.

Harry peered over her shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Well at least Rita's good for something." Harry said smiling.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Hermione laughed.

Hermione had captured the animigus Rita Skeeter at the end of her fourth year. Of course she wasn't able to stand the thought of keeping a person in a jar so a week later she set Rita free. Rita kept her word, for six months and didn't write anything meddlesome. But she fell back into the old habit. Hermione was thankful that she had refrained from her and Harry and the other Hogwarts students. Instead the old reporter had taken a liking to stories on the ministry. Particularly Cornelius Fudge, and of course no one minded that. Hermione almost smiled.

"Hermione, are you going to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked completely out of the blue.

Hermione folded up the paper and turned to him shocked. They usually didn't speak of Dumbledore's group of powerful witches and wizards. It was a topic meant to remain secret even though almost everyone knew about it. Though the ministry continued to pretend that it didn't exist.

"Harry we spoke about this before. We're too young right now." Hermione said.

At the beginning of their sixth Harry and Hermione had been asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. Both of them had decided along with Dumbledore that they were too young and should remain studying at Hogwarts. Hermione suspected that as soon as they graduated the famous trio would be pulled into the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix almost immediately. She almost liked the fact that they would be fighting evil and facing danger together once more.

"I know. But some things have been happening. Dumbledore asked me again if you and I would join." Harry trailed off and Hermione faced him.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"I said no." Harry said slowly.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes boring into him. Her brown eyes were scanning him like a page in one of her books. Harry shifted in his seat. He wasn't telling the entire truth, she could tell. But for now she put it away.

"What time is it?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's time for classes." Harry said.

Hermione looked up alarmed.

"Only joking you have another three hours." Harry said quickly grinning.

Hermione scowled and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Then she left to go shower and dress before classes began.

* * *

Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor table. After a quick glance she saw that Ron was no where to be found. Good, now she wouldn't have to deal with him. She was glad that she hadn't had any unfortunate encounters with Ron yet. Other then on the train, her hand flew to the necklace, she hadn't talked to him at all.

Harry was sitting near the end of the table. He looked up and beckoned to her with a wave. He patted the empty seat beside him. She gladly took the seat.

Professor McGonagall was passing out Time Tables. Harry and Hermione both received one for the seventh year Gryffindors. Harry and Seamus instantly began complaining about all the classes that they had with the Slytherins. Hermione wasn't listening though. She was running her fingers over the necklace again deep in thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked up alarmed. But then she smiled letting go of her necklace.

"Nothing." She said taking a piece of toast and buttering it.

Harry and Seamus continued to talk about all the reasons why they hated the Slytherins. Dean had joined them along with Parvati and Lavender. By the end of breakfast they had composed a list of 189 reasons. Hermione had even contributed to the list. They were still thinking up plenty more as they headed for their first class, History of Magic.

"Honestly, don't ghosts ever retire?" Dean was saying.

"Too bad they can't die." Seamus grumbled.

"But then you wouldn't have a class to compose love letters to Lavender." Dean said smirking.

Seamus turned bright red and swung at Dean who ducked out of the way. Harry and Hermione laughed. Parvati and Lavender came up behind them looking confused. They apparently hadn't heard Dean's last comment about Seamus.

"See Binns isn't that bad." Hermione said laughing to Harry.

"Why Hermione, do you spend that class composing love letters to your love." Harry said grinning.

"Yes. The entire class I spend thinking up mushy poetic verses to put in love letters to the love of my life." Hermione said sarcastically.

"And who may the love of your life be?" Harry asked playfully.

Hermione was thrown off balance by this meant to be a joke comment. Who was the love of her life? She stared up into those green eyes twinkling with amusement behind those glasses that she was always fixing. Her breath caught in her throat. Once upon a time it had been Ron. But now . . . would she ever find love?

"That's none of your business." Hermione said pretending to frown.

Harry laughed. Dean and Seamus were no where to be found but their shouts could be heard coming from a nearby hallway.

"I don't want to be late for class. Come on Harry." Hermione said.

Harry then did something that he had never done before. In a playful manner he stuck out his arm.

Hermione stared at it for a moment before seeing his grin. She gladly took it playing along with whatever joke this was a part of. They walked off arm and arm toward the classroom.

They both failed to notice Lavender and Parvati. They both raised their eye brows and exchanged a glance. Then they both started giggling. They knew.

Harry and Hermione arrived on time for History of Magic class. Lavender, Parvati and the others came in just in time. Binns was just launching into his boring lecture on a dragon battle when they took their seats. He didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Hermione found herself wishing the class would end. She took her usual amount of notes but something was bothering her. Three times during the class she looked up and glanced around the entire classroom.

Seamus was sleeping with his head on Lavenders shoulder. Lavender had other ideas and was desperately trying to push him off because he was drooling. Parvati was filing her nails and Dean was scribbling across the notebook. Hermione could see that he was not taking notes but drawing. Neville was trying to stop his tower of books from falling over for the fifth time. Everyone else seemed at peace, half asleep, doing their homework, day dreaming or something other then taking notes. It was the usual.

Hermione went back to her notes but she couldn't put that feeling out of her head that something was missing. On her third glance around the room Harry met her gaze. His green eyes had that identical look in it. His forehead was crinkled and his mouth slightly frowning.

He nodded and bent down over his notebook. Hermione figured that it was nothing. But a second later he slipped a piece of parchment beneath her book. She picked it up and quickly read what it said.

_Hermione, _

Do you get the feeling that something's wrong with this picture? Something's not right I can tell.

So it wasn't just her. Harry knew it too. She hastily bent down over the note and scrawled a small message back before shoving it towards his side of the desk.

_Yes. But I'm not sure what. I don't know. What do you think?_

Hermione waited patiently and finally Harry returned the parchment with his message scrawled at the bottom.

_Is something missing? It just seems like there's something that isn't here._

Hermione wrote back quickly and gave it back to him.

_I know. But what is it?_

Harry took a long time writing back. He was looking around the room for several minutes. Hermione waited for what seemed like an eternity before the paper finally shot toward her. He had hastily written something.

_Have you seen Ron at all? He's not here._

Hermione sat up in her chair. Of course! Ron was no where to be found! He wasn't in History of Magic or at breakfast. It was so unlike him. Hermione hadn't noticed it because she had been trying to avoid him. She wrote back quickly.

_Harry you're right! When was the last time that you saw him!_

"Ms. Granger I'll take that." Professor Binns grabbed the note just as she was passing it back to Harry. Somehow he levitated the note to the trash barrel, crumbling it into a ball and sending it in with a "clang!". Hermione groaned and dropped her head onto her elbows. It was just typical of her to get in trouble the one time she passed notes during class.

Hermione turned bright red when she saw that everyone was staring at her. She just wanted to sink into the floor. She hid behind her books pretending to be very busily taking notes.

Class was over a few minutes later. Hermione grabbed her books and ran toward the door. But unfortunately their fellow Gryffindors never missed a trick.

"So I hear someone was passing notes in class." Lavender teased grinning.

"Love Letters! You two should be doing something more productive like taking notes." Parvati said jokingly.

"It wasn't love letters!" Hermione and Harry insisted in unison.

They both glanced at each other and blushed.

"Sure... "Seamus said grinning. He had slipped his arm around Lavenders waist when she wasn't looking.

Lavender now looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"I didn't see any love letters today." Dean said jokingly to Seamus. Seamus glared at Dean, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"He was too busy sleeping." Lavender smiled at her boyfriend patting his cheek.

They all laughed and headed for the next class. Harry beckoned to Hermione and they fell behind. Thankfully the others didn't notice this and were now teasing Seamus about his slumber during class.

"That was embarrassing." Hermione murmured.

"No kidding. But hey it's been worse." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"When?" Hermione mumbled.

"Rita Skeeter's article in the 4th year. Remember Snape read it to"

"Okay you can stop now. Painful memories. That was harsh." Hermione said shuddering.

"See it could be worse." Harry said cheerfully.

"Okay it could be. So when was the last time you saw _your_ friend Ron?" Hermione asked hastily changing the subject.

Harry paled. He couldn't remember seeing Ron at all last night. It was at the feast. That was the last time he had seen him.

"At the feast." Harry replied.

"Oh dear this isn't good." Hermione said knowing that she had seen him last at the feast also.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. The seriousness of the situation was sinking in. Many people went missing during these times of darkness. And when they were reported missing . . . they usually didn't return. Hermione gulped shaking these thoughts from her head.

"He'll show up at the next class." Harry assured her.

But they were false hopes. Hopes they knew might not come true. And what scared Hermione the most was that Harry was just as worried as she was.

* * *

They came to their next class, Transfiguration with plenty of time to spare. Hermione turned to Harry once more but didn't know what to say. All they could do now was wait and see if Ron showed up for class. He must have just slept in, yeah that had to be it. Hermione knew that he was going to come walking in that door.

More students poured into the classroom. None of them were Ron. Hermione looked up at Harry. He was watching the door uneasily. His green eyes darted nervously around the classroom.

She reached out and touched his hand with hers. She laid her hand lightly on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Perhaps it was some type of comfort because he turned to her and managed a weak smile. Hermione smiled back trying to comfort him. But it was no use. They both knew what this could mean.

Class was rather uneventful. Ron didn't show up. Hermione and Harry were partners. They had to transform a desk into a pig. They weren't having much luck. Their mind was on other things, Ron to be more specific.

"This is hopeless." Hermione groaned as she tried for the fifth time to transform the desk.

There was a burst of smoke and the result was a pink desk that oinked, with a curly tail coming out of one end.

"Better then what I have." Harry said trying once more.

To his immense surprise the desk transformed into a pig. But on second glance it turned out that he and Hermione had tried to transform the desk at the exact moment.

All the same, McGonagall noticed that her best students weren't all that awake this morning. She became suspicious. It was only then that she realized that their usual partner in crime, Mr. Weasley, was mysteriously missing.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, could I see you for a moment at the end of class."

Hermione and Harry nodded. Neither of them was thrilled with their luck.

"This has to be the worst day." Hermione said dropping her head into her hands.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. He realized that it had to be rough on her, not knowing where her ex-boyfriend and best friend was. As far as he knew she might even still love him, after all they had fought several times before and made up. Harry seemed to pale a little bit, his stomach churning at the thought. Quickly he comforted himself, replaying their last meeting on the train in his mind. There had been something missing, and Harry thought that it might really have been the end. For some odd reason he felt happy for a brief instant. Boldly he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Everything will turn out fine." He said comfortingly.

"You think so?" Hermione asked; the fear in her eyes brought him back to the present situation.

"Yeah." Harry said dropping into the seat beside her and removing the hand from her shoulder.

Hermione felt the warmth leave her body and silently wished that Harry would rest his hand on her shoulder again. It seemed to be strangely comforting.

The end of class arrived far too quickly and Hermione and Harry headed for the professors desk.

The Professor peered down at them over her spectacles. She adjusted them and gave them a piercing glare.

"Is there anything you two wish to tell me?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. There really was nothing to say. They hadn't seen Ron. For once they weren't hiding anything.

"No." Harry said.

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Weasley is?" The Professor asked, cutting straight to the point.

"No." Hermione and Harry answered truthfully.

"When was the last time that you saw him?" The Professor asked.

Hermione hesitated.

"The feast." She said quietly.

"And you haven't seen him since?"

"No."

The Professor looked at the two of them. They were often known to hide things. Hermione and Harry stared innocently back. Their eyes were filled with worry. She could clearly see that they didn't know anymore about their friend's whereabouts than she did.

"You may go." She said.

Hermione looked miserable. Teachers and books always had the answers she was looking for. Harry saw this and gently steered her in the right direction. Talking quietly to her with his hand on his shoulder they walked out of the classroom.

The Professor almost smiled. They looked exactly like two brilliant students she had had long ago. Yes they did indeed look like Lily and James Potter.

Sitting down she was brought back to reality. Things were not looking up. In times like these when students went missing, they usually did not return.

"Oh dear." The Professor whispered.

Everything was spiraling downward.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked once they were back out in the hall.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly.

She looked up at him managing a weak smile. She patted his hand that was resting on her shoulder. He was always there for her. Harry was the best friend in all times of need. Even now when she needed him most, he was here by her side ready to take on her pain. How could she ever repay him?

"Harry you've been the best friend I could ever want." Hermione whispered smiling.

"Hermione I'm no where near the kind of friend you've been to me." Harry said softly.

Hermione's warm brown stared back into Harry's kind brilliant green eyes. They were closer than they thought they were. Hermione realized with a jolt that Harry's face was only inches away from hers.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger!" Harry and Hermione whipped around so fast that they nearly lost their balance.

Professor Sprout was coming down the hall toward them, and she looked far from happy. In fact her complexion was extremely pale as if she were nervous or anxious. Upon closer inspection they found her expression was grave, a sure sign that the matter was just as serious and solemn as the look on her face.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, immediately." Professor Sprout announced emphasizing the final word.

Harry and Hermione wasted no time. They brushed past the Professor and hurried down the hall.

Hermione was terrified. Her hands were shaking as she and Harry rounded one corner after the next. She couldn't stop her mind from spinning. She tried to fight back those horrible thoughts but all she could think of was the last time had gone with Harry into the Headmaster's office at the end of their sixth year.

_"Where is she Albus?" _

"She's gone Charles."

"I know she's here, she's just hiding."

"Charles please."

"She's just playing with her old man, don't worry Albus, I'll find her. Ready or not here I come!"

The man got down on all fours, crawling behind the Headmaster's desk all the while calling out to an invisible child. Hermione shut her eyes, unable to watch the poor father any longer. With a muffled sob she turned and buried her head into Harry's chest. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll never find her." A voice spoke from behind Hermione and Harry.

Everyone looked at the girl, except the pitiful creature crawling out from under Professor Dumbledore's desk. But the red head only saw the father that refused to meet reality. He kept calling to her, and it was Ginny Weasley who realized that she had to break it to him.

"You can look all you want but you're never going to find her." Ginny's voice was gentle but firm. Her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, and her freckled cheeks were streaked with recent tears. She was clearly exhausted, and she seemed to have no more tears to shed. He looked up at her, the smile faltering on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered now that she had his attention. "But your daughter…s-sh-she-she's dead."

Hermione stopped the flashback, turning her mind back to the present. She didn't want to have to go through anything like that again, barely 3 months had passed since her death and now Ron might be…_Don't think about it, _she told herself. They were now almost there. Harry must have noticed her distress because he was holding her hand. Hermione didn't even look at him but tightened her hold on his hand. No words or eye contact were needed. They had each other. The reassuring squeeze of a hand and the reflexive return on the other's part went far beyond the power of words and mere glances.

They met the headmaster at the statue of the gargoyle. Professor Dumbledore simply asked them to follow him. They got onto the revolving staircase and up they went to Dumbledore's office. Getting off they followed him into the familiar room.

Dumbledore shut the door behind him and then went to his desk. He stood looking at them with a grave expression on his face. The usual twinkle was absent from his blue eyes.

"Now I'm sure you know why I called you here."

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"It concerns Mr. Weasley. I gather that you've noticed he hasn't been to any of his classes. You last saw him at the feast, correct?" The Professor continued.

They nodded and sat in silent waiting for more.

"Well a letter came in today for you two. I believe it concerns the whereabouts of your friend." He handed them a sealed envelope giving them a sympathetic look.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said quietly. Then he exited the room shaking his head sadly.

Hermione dove for the letter, grabbing it before Harry had even recovered from the shock. Despite his protests, she turned her back on him and ripped it open with trembling hands. She ignored him and let the envelope drop to the floor, hurriedly unfolding the parchment. Harry peered anxiously over her shoulder but Hermione managed to block his view by holding up one of her quivering hands.

Her eyes darted across the parchment, once and then again, and then they stopped moving altogether, captured by the final word.

"What- Hermione!"

Without warning, Hermione had fainted.

Harry caught her just before she fell. He lowered her gingerly into one of the chairs. Then he went back and picked up the letter she dropped.

There were four words on the parchment.

"_Consider Ron Weasley Dead"_

**A/N: Thank you KristiexxNguyen, LMDGlUVR4EVA, animerockstar, Karina Potter Brasil, IAMSOAP, Starslife, T.DiPaolo and Mione Potter3 for the wonderful reviews that you left me. It's nice to know that there are still some H/Hr shippers left in the world and I will do everything in my power to update ASAP, since the HBP countdown clock is ticking. Please hang in there, the romance really starts up in Ch.5 and 6. **


	4. I'll Be There For You

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 4: I'll Be There For You**

_"Consider Ron Weasley Dead" _

Harry read and reread the letter several times. He couldn't believe what it said. His own best friend, Ron Weasley, dead? It was impossible, unthinkable, it just couldn't be happening. Harry was now shaking and with trembling hands managed to shove the letter in his pocket. From day one he and Ron had been best friends. He couldn't be gone.

Harry quickly put the content of the letter out of his mind. Other matters were at hand. He started over to the chair where he had left Hermione.

The color had drained from her face. Her mouth was drawn into a thin line. He could probably wake her but he decided against that idea. She needed the rest.

Gingerly he picked her up in his arms. He was shocked to find that she was extremely light. He carried her like a small child with one hand supporting her back and the other holding her legs. Her head had dropped onto his chest and he could hear her breathing very softly. His heart sped up as he left the office with his best friend resting peacefully in his arms.

No one was in the halls. Everyone was in class studying or day dreaming as the teacher droned on and on. They didn't have to worry about their two best friends. One who was missing or worse dead, and another who was worn out emotionally and had gone through so much in the past few weeks. At least now she was sleeping. She had temporarily escaped reality.

Harry carried her into the common room and started up the staircase. Just last night he had stood here watching her as she tossed Ron's love letters to her into the flames. He realized that he couldn't enter the Girl's dormitories. The last time Harry and Ron had tried to enter their best friend's dormitory they had been painfully tossed down the flight of stairs within seconds of touching it.

Harry stood for a minute, contemplating his dilemma. He decided to bring her to his dormitory, and put her in his bed. Everyone else was in classes and they wouldn't be back for quite some time.

Kicking open the door he walked over to his bed, which was thankfully made for once. He held her in his arms for a moment not really wanting to drop her onto the bed. He feared she would wake.

But reluctantly he lowered her onto the bed. He was gentle and careful not to wake her as he untangled his arms from her and arranged the blankets around her. When he was finished he went over to the door and charmed it so that only he would be able to enter if necessary. It would last a few hours at least and would break the instant she opened it. He knew he should leave her alone, but he stopped there watching her sleeping.

She was peacefully sleeping. She would wake up in time. But for now, lost in her hopefully pleasant dreams, she would be alright. Still he remained, hesitating, wondering why he was still standing there. And then he did something that only Hermione had been brave enough to do.

He took a step forward, leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. He hurriedly drew back and exited the room.

"Sweet Dreams Hermione." He whispered as the door shut behind him.

Unfortunately Hermione was not having sweet dreams.

* * *

_Hermione was standing in a dark room. There was nothing but shadows and Hermione couldn't see a thing. She waited patiently as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. _

The room was materializing before her. A light from somewhere seemed to come on illuminating the room for her to see. She was in the dungeons. Glancing around she found that she was not in Snape's potion classroom or any room that she had ever been in before. But it was cold and still slightly dim, there was no doubt that she was below the school.

Hermione began to walk around the room cautiously wondering what on earth she was doing there. She peered curiously at the damp stone walls that were dripping with dirty water. The trickles of water from a leaky pipe above were making little designs on the wall and forming strange pictures. Leaning closer Hermione discovered that they weren't pictures or from the water but fading lettering. She reached out to touch the wall trying to decipher the wording.

**"Salyzer Slytherin"**

_Hermione recognized the name immediately. She went onto read the rest of the script that was below it in slightly smaller lettering. But just then a door was flung open. _

Hermione jumped and spun around.

_Two cloaked figures stood in the doorway and they were arguing, though Hermione couldn't understand what it was they were fighting so passionately about. One of them kept yelling. _

"_HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE AN EVIL M-"_

"_Don't wash your hands of it too quickly, I could never have done it without you." The second gave a chilling laugh and Hermione could almost see the smirk on their face._

"_I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'D NEVER KILL ANYONE EVER!"_

"_I did them a favor by killing them. There are far worse things then death, such as…betrayal."_

_Silence filled the room and Hermione saw that one of them had their head bowed._

"_What's wrong child? I thought the truth would set you free." The cloaked figure laughed again._

"_I didn't betray them, I s-sav"_

"_Saved them? Is that what you think? Joining the dark side, sharing the Light's innermost secrets, selfishly handing the lives of their greatest and bravest to the feet of our master, just to save the lives of the few people YOU love?" _

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE."_

_The smaller figure lunged toward the taller one, but the small body was flung back as if thrown off by a shield. The youth crumpled to the floor and quietly began to sob. _

"_Young one, you thought you were so wise, you thought you had it all figured out, you were going to deceive us. As if a silly dumb child like yourself could outsmart even the stupidest of our ranks. But you're now the filth that we walk on. You're nothing more than a pawn of the Dark Lord." The elder one sneered._

_The youth sobbed louder, and then slowly looked up._

"_You promised you wouldn't hurt him, you promised!"_

_Again the elder smirked._

"_Death Eaters don't keep promises."_

_The youth curled into a ball, continuing to cry. The Death Eater fed on the minor's misery, but quickly got bored. _

"_Get up!" The voice snarled._

_The figure refused to move._

"_I said GET UP! Crucio!"_

_Screams filled the room, and when they stopped the child was on its feet._

"_Take it." _

_The sniffling youth entered. Hermione couldn't see his or her face. But it came and levitated something letting it drop onto the floor with a thump. _

"_Now come."_

_Obediently he or she followed. Hermione saw the child's body convulsing with suppressed sobs, as the door slammed shut behind them. _

Hermione shuddered as the air became increasingly cold. She started toward the bundle that had been levitated into the room and dropped. Very slowly she approached knowing what she was about to find. Slowly she knelt down beside the motionless bundle. She turned it over onto its side and gasped.

It was Ron.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a scream. She clapped a hand over her mouth to smother it for fear that she was still in that room. But it became clear to her that she was back in the dormitory.

The sun was shining brightly through the open window. It was obviously past noon and a chilly breeze was coming from the open window. Her eyes flicked from the window, to the empty beds, the very cluttered, messy, beds, and finally to the clock, that wasn't there at all. Hermione sat up in the bed, that was definitely not hers.

_Where am I? Who's bed is this? Wait…it's only Harry's-_

She leapt out of bed, alarmed and blushing. If anyone saw her, she could only imagine what they would think. As she glanced around for Harry and anyone else that might be lounging around the dormitory, she wondered how she had gotten there. And then suddenly, like a ton of bricks, the events of the morning hit her. The color drained from her face and she sat down hard on Harry's bed.

Ron was gone.

She remembered reading the letter and then everything had gone black as the strength flooded from her body and she fell into someone's arm. Harry had been there too. He or someone had probably brought her back to the dormitory. She had been asleep for a good two hours. But now that she was awake she wished she was still dreaming. She hated facing the harsh reality that her best friend may very well be gone forever.

Hermione caught sight of Ron's bed and felt as if she had punched in the gut. Her head dropped into her hands. Would she ever see him again? This was no way to think. She had to be positive. The letter had said "consider" him dead. That didn't necessarily mean that he was "actually" dead. He had only been missing for a few hours. She assured herself that maybe he'd be there when she found Harry. He would be alive and well and the letter would be all a hoax. Yes, that was what she dearly wished would happen.

She stood up. The least she could do was go find Harry. He was probably taking this worse then her. After all Ron was Harry's "Best" friend. Hermione wasn't as close to Harry as Ron was. She opened the dormitory door and went searching for her friend.

Hermione Granger didn't realize that to Harry she was closer then a best friend, then again, neither did Harry.

But they would face this reality far sooner then they realized. Time was at its end and emotions were building…

* * *

Outside in Greenhouse Number 4, a girl sat up with a jolt, knocking over the writhing plant in front of her. Her hands flew to her mouth as the poisonous, acidic plant crashed to the ground sending dirt and fluid in every direction and bursting into flames. The students around her screamed and ducked, barely managing to get out of the way in time. 

"Remorta ducto!"

There was a flash of yellow light, and the flaming plant was extinguished.

"Is everyone alright?" Professor Sprout asked curtly. The class nodded, shakily starting to stand up and brush themselves off now that the danger was over.

"Ms. Bones…"

The girl was kneeling down beside the mess she had created, a slightly glazed over look on her stunned face.

"Ms. Bones!"

Neville Longbottom nudged her, and Susan's head finally snapped up.

"See me after class."

Susan nodded weakly and allowed Neville and Ernie to lead her back to her seat. The experiment, since Susan had so clumsily ruined it, would be delayed until tomorrow. They would be reading chapter 3 instead.

"We could have been killed." Her best friend Hannah hissed. She was still trembling and clinging to Susan's boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley who had pulled her out of the way.

Susan took no notice of her best friend and the extremely _friendly_ way Justin and Hannah were holding onto each other. She didn't see the intense and frequent looks that they shared or the glares that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins tossed her way now that they had to do bookwork instead of their experiment. She didn't even see the textbook that was opened up in front of her. All she saw was that bundle on the ground, the pale, freckled face and the familiar red hair. She buried her head into her hands, racking her brain for the Weasley's name.

_Don? No,_ _Rich? No, wait, Ron! _

Susan remembered him now. How could she have forgotten? He was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's best friend.

_But what was he doing, alone in a dark room, wrapped in a sack, unconscious? And why was she calling out to him, and why wasn't he answering? _

The poor Hufflepuff had been confused before by her strange dreams and visions, but this was perplexing. _Ron and I haven't said more then two words to each other in the past seven years, why am I seeing him? _

"Susan, Susan!"

Someone poked her painfully in the ribs, and Susan was forced to leave her thoughts behind and face Hannah and Justin.

"Susie," Justin said using his pet name for her, the one that she hated.

"What?" Susan snapped irritably, she had been in the middle of something, didn't they realize what had happened when she knocked the plant over?

"I um well I…"

Hannah touched Justin's arm gently, and they exchanged a look before Justin finally finished.

"We have to talk." He mumbled.

"Not right now Justin." She said angrily slamming the textbook.

"No we really have to talk Susan, we, I mean I have to tell you something really import-"

"I have to stay after!" Susan interrupted

Recognition dawned in Justin's eyes, and he shifted uneasily.

"Oh, oh right. Yeah, you go do that."

"Is that alright with you?" She asked, eyes flashing.

"Sure Susie, we'll talk later."

Susan left him, not noticing that he walked out hand and hand with Hannah Abbot. Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass did though and they lingered behind.

"Ms. Bones." Professor Sprout never called her by her last name. She rarely snapped at Susan, and was understanding and sympathetic when it came to accidents in class.

"What was that?" She asked folding her arms on the desk, her mouth drawn into a thin line, almost like the Transfiguration Professor's famous glare.

"Professor Sprout, I had another one of my v-"

"That's no excuse." The elder witch snapped. Susan was about to defend herself, but she noticed that the normally mischievous eyes were dull, and that she was strangely uptight and unusually cross. Something was bothering or worrying her.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Susan said lowering her eyes.

The Professor sighed, just as she had hoped.

"Clean up and you can go."

Susan was about to go when the professor grabbed her arm. She drew her closer and asked in a soft voice.

"What did you see?"

Professor Sprout never took an interest in what Susan saw before, why now? Something must have happened, whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"Rosemary?" Professor Roberts, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stood in the doorway. The Herbology Professor glanced at Susan and then back at the professor. Sighing she let go of Susan's arm and nodding to her colleague, walked out.

Susan went to work cleaning up the plant. Her friends Daphne and Neville stayed behind to help her. Susan protested, but they relented saying that it was their fault to since they had been working with her at the time. Smiling and laughing the three of them had the mission completed in no time.

Susan looked up at Neville and stopped laughing, suddenly remembering what had caused her to break the plant in the first place. Daphne misunderstood her reaction.

"Susan I have to tell you something about Justin and Hannah-" Daphne blurted out, but she stopped when she realized that Susan had already started to ask Neville something.

"You first." She said gesturing for Susan to talk.

"Hey Neville, where was Harry, Hermione and Ron today?" Susan asked, realizing for the first time that they hadn't been in class.

Neville frowned.

"I thought Harry and Hermione were in class earlier." He replied, his brow knitting.

Susan nodded and then stopped, realizing that he hadn't mentioned Ron.

"What about Ron?"

Neville hesitated, racking his poor memory for any trace of his fellow Gryffindor.

"I don't remember seeing him today…but I might've forgotten."

Susan's face fell. Again that image of a motionless bundle flooded her mind, and Susan's heart seemed to jump into her throat. She quickly swallowed managing a weak reply, "Yeah, maybe."

She started back up to the castle with Neville and Daphne. She was so distracted by her thoughts of Ron and the weird actions of her Professor, that she didn't hear Daphne at all when she tried to explain something to Susan until Neville accidentally tripped, bumping into her.

"Sorry." He apologized to Susan and Daphne, turning red as he helped poor Daphne to her feet.

"Don't apologize Neville, I wasn't looking where I was going." Daphne said blushing as she continued to hold onto his hand and look at him. Neville stammered something, and Daphne tucked a few strands of her honey brown hair behind her ear.

Susan, still completely distracted, asked Daphne then, "What were you going to tell me Daphne?"

Daphne dropped Neville's hand, both of them blushing madly and allowing Susan to walk between them.

"Oh that…it was, it was nothing." Daphne's brain was no longer functioning as she stole a quick glance at the boy on Susan's opposite side. "I have to go feed my cat." Daphne said suddenly.

"But you don't have a cat!" Susan pointed out.

"Huh?" Daphne asked, looking at Neville not Susan.

"Um I'll see you later too. I have a lot of tests to do tonight." Neville fumbled over his words, still blushing as he muttered a quick goodbye to Susan and Daphne.

"Tests?"

But Neville was already on his way toward the Gryffindor tower and Daphne was heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey Neville!"

Neville stopped, his eyes following Daphne, finally snapping back to Susan.

"Tell me if you see Ron. Okay? Tell him that I need to talk to him about something important."

Neville nodded and left.

Susan allowed her thoughts to travel back to Ron Weasley once more.

_I have to find him.

* * *

_

Dean Thomas saw Hermione come into the Common Room, and for a moment he could have sworn he had saw her coming from the Boy's Dormitories. But that wasn't right... Dean shook his head, and was glad to find that the door was now open. (It had been locked for some odd reason before.)

Dean had to fight back an amused smile when he saw Harry's bed was a little messed up, as if someone had been sleeping in it. Harry and Hermione had both been absent from class. He snickered at the absurdity of these thoughts and was about to leave the room when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground by Harry's bed. Since he was after all a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors were known for their curiousity as well as their love for mischief, he picked it up, hoping that it might be a love letter to Hermione from Harry or vice versa. (Seamus and Lavender were getting boring, you could only make fun of them for so long.)

"Hey Dean have you seen Ron?" Neville Longbottom stumbled into the room, coming back from Herbology.

"Actually no." Dean paused with a frown, and then shrugged it off. "He'll turn up at dinner." Ron never missed dinner, that kid could eat.

Speaking of which, his stomach growled. Dean tossed the love letter onto his bed, for blackmail purposes at a later date, and left with Neville for dinner.

* * *

_Where was he?_

Hermione turned on heel and stomped out of the common room. First Ron abandons her and now Harry. She had to find that boy. She knew that even though he would try to hide it he needed her. And she needed him, perhaps more then she even realized.

Hermione ventured down the dark corridors and empty hallways. Everyone was still in their classes, though the day was winding to a close. She shivered as she glanced at the stone walls. Walking down the halls alone always made the castle seem so much colder and larger. She was so used to having two boys on either side of her that being alone was so odd.

Hermione came to the castle doors and headed outside. She knew exactly where he was. It didn't take a genius like her to figure that one out. She made her way past the castle and into the back where the quidditch stands were already rising above the trees, half visible. She found the gate and slipped her slender body through.

She blinked as bright sunlight flooded into her brown eyes. Shadowing her eyes with her hand, she lifted her head once more to the sky. It took a moment or two for her to adjust to the bright sunlight. Her observant brown eyes only took a minute to find him flying through the air high above her in the distance. She watched with a slight smile as he dipped through one of the large hoops and came flying back to the other end of the field. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

She silently made her way over to the stands unnoticed. Then she leaned against the railing as she had done so many times before and watched her best friend soar through the air. He was an excellent flyer. A smile crept across her lips as she watched him dart back and forth across the field. She didn't dare interrupt him.

Some time later he flew to the ground. It was then that he spotted her in the stands. He beckoned to her and Hermione headed down the steps to join him.

"Hey I didn't realize you were awake." Harry said quietly.

"I just woke up a little while ago in _your_ bed." She said blushing and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh that," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just you fainted and well I didn't want to wake you, and I couldn't bring you back to your dormitory, and the only other quiet place I could think of was my dormitory."

"I know that Harry and so do you," She smiled and touched his arm lightly. "But if someone had come back and found me there… well you know what people would say…"

"What would they say?" Harry asked jokingly, but Hermione thought he was serious.

"Harry, you and I are best friends, but some people don't understand that a boy and a girl can be best friends, and they already assume things, we'd be encouraging-"

"People assume things about us?" Harry was now completely serious, and with a curious look at his friend he waited for her to answer.

"Of course, it was like what I said before, they don't understand the fact that we, well you remember Rita Skeeter, and then there was the whole Cho thing and now Lavender and Parvati won't get off my back, even Ginny's-" Hermione stopped abruptly, realizing that she had gone a little too far.

"I get it now." Harry said, wondering what she had been going on about at the end. He remembered the Rita Skeeter article and the argument he had with Cho over his friendship with Hermione but why did she mention Ginny?

"Anyway I was worried and I came to find you. I've been watching you for a while." Hermione said walking along with him as they headed for the broom shed.

"I didn't want to wake you so I came out here." Harry repeated quietly.

"Yeah I figured you'd be here flying." Hermione said glancing up at him.

They reached the broom shed and Harry put his broom back in place. They then turned and started back for the castle.

"So how are you doing?" Harry asked rather awkwardly.

"I'm doing alright." Hermione replied softly, though her eyes betrayed her.

"Well I'm here for you." Harry said hesitantly. They had slowed to a near stop.

"I know. You always have been." Hermione whispered.

They had come to a complete stop and were looking at each other.

"I want you to know Harry that I'm here for you. Even though I haven't been before." Hermione said in a low voice looking him in the eye.

"Hermione you've always been there." Harry said taking her hand in a reassuring manner.

"No I haven't. But I am now." She said shaking her head. Harry knew he couldn't argue with her, she always won the arguments.

She caught sight of their clasped hands out of the corner of her eye and recognized a warm tender feeling that she always associated with Harry. She didn't want to let go. She smiled and Harry returned it. Though they were both unsteady inside, they knew one thing, they'd always have each other.

Slowly they walked toward the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Susan finished her Herbology homework, closing the textbook and leaving the library. Justin had never showed up, but frankly Susan could care less. Her mind was on other things, things that had nothing to do with her boy friend. Whatever he had to tell her couldn't be that important. Being a Hufflepuff, and Hannah and Justin were famous for it, meant making a big deal out of something trivial. Susan felt a little embarrassed to admit that she was also a Hufflepuff. 

She arrived sometime later in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Looking around she found Justin and Hannah sitting on the couch beside each other. Their heads were bent close together and Susan thought she heard the sound of Hannah's giggle. Just then Hannah looked up and noticed her, and nudged Justin who nervously leapt up from his seat and approached her.

"Where were you?" Susan snapped, she was rarely cross, but lately she found herself irritable and angry whenever she was with Justin and Hannah.

"I'm sorry Susie,"

"Don't call me that!" Susan groaned. Even after all these months he still couldn't remember her name.

"Sorry, I got tied up and forgot, Hannah and I had a project to do." He rambled.

Susan didn't remember a project being assigned, she was barely even listening to him. She couldn't take it anymore, she was sick of this.

"What were you going to tell me Justin?" She finally asked, cutting to the point. Justin opened his mouth but nothing came out. Hannah suddenly appeared at his side watching Justin intently.

"Oh it was noth-"

Hannah kicked him and Justin whimpered and continued.

"I mean, I have to um, well you see…" It was going to take all night and Susan didn't have all night.

"Goodnight Justin, we'll talk about this tomorrow." She said suddenly too tired to deal with him.

"But Susie-"

"SUSAN!" She corrected him.

And she turned around and marched out of the common room.

Hannah and Justin were left standing there. "You said you were going to tell her!" Hannah exclaimed and stormed off. "Hannah! I'm sorry I was going too!" Justin chased after her.

Susan rolled her eyes. Hufflepuffs were too dramatic, she thought as she opened the door to her dormitory.

"SUSAN!"

Rebecca and Daphne both ran toward her. Rebecca's eyes were shining, clearly she was bursting with gossip. Daphne too looked as if she were about to explode, though she looked upset.

"I have to tell you something!" They both said at the same time.

_I don't want the gossip, I just want to be left alone!_

"Well guess what, so does everyone else, and you know what? I don't care! I'm going to bed!"

Susan threw down her stuff and jumped into bed. She grabbed the curtains and slammed them shut, submerging herself in the comfort of darkness. There was a period of silence and then hesitantly Rebecca and Daphne began to whisper.

"Oh my god I completely forgot to tell you, guess who I saw holding hands today?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! They are so smitten!" Rebecca squealed.

Susan bolted up in her bed and listened attentively for some information about Ron. But Rebecca talked so quickly that she was already going on and on about how Tristan and Crazy Chrissy had broken up over the summer. She didn't even mention Ron, Hermione's ex-boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend reactions were one of Rebecca's favorite topics.

Ron was keeping a low profile it seemed. Neville, who Susan knew was forgetful, but altogether reliable would tell her if he saw him, and he hadn't yet. Susan had noticed that Ron had been absent from dinner but so had Harry and Hermione.

Susan lay back down on her bed, casting a silencing charm so that she didn't have to hear about how Tristan was still madly in love with Chrissy. Her thoughts were already drifting back to the freckled red haired Gryffindor, always the one to crack a joke, laughing with Harry Potter, and bickering with Hermione Granger. Susan closed her eyes, remembering the vision, how Ron had been on the ground in that stone cell, cold, alone and motionless. The teachers were worried and acting strangely, and now Ron was no where to be found, and still there was that vision that she had. She shuddered, and curled into a ball, all the while wondering…

_What did it mean?

* * *

_

The Common Room was once again completely empty except for the Head Girl and The Boy Who Lived. Painful hours had passed in which were filled with anxiety and questions. The other Gryffindors had begun to notice that something was up and had asked where Ron was. Harry and Hermione had both agreed to tell everyone that they didn't know where he was. It was of course the terrible truth.

Harry and Hermione were now seated on the sofa by the fire. Hermione was at one end and Harry was at the other end. The others had gone to bed and it was just them, alone in the common room.

Harry shifted restlessly and Hermione looked up. She had been staring blankly into the fire for several minutes. Her mind was racing and far away but his movement brought her back down to earth.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Hermione asked bluntly, cutting straight to the point.

"I don't know."

"Where do you think he is? Do you think he's alive?" Hermione had many questions that were mostly rhetorical and not meant to be answered. It was mostly just her wondering aloud. She hated uncertainty. Everything was supposed to be laid out for her like a page in a book.

"I know. I'm confused too." Harry said quietly.

Hermione glanced up and met his gaze then slowly she inched forward toward him. The space between them disappeared and soon the two were seated side by side in the center. Their bodies rested closely together. Hermione felt instantly calm. Harry too seemed to have this same effect.

"What are we going to do Harry?" She asked.

Harry had been wondering along the same lines. He couldn't answer that for her because he didn't know.

Hermione felt her eyes become moist and a lump form in her throat. She turned away as the world blurred and hot tears formed in her eyes that she couldn't swallow. Why did she always have to break down in front of him?

"Hermione." Harry whispered, his own heart breaking at the sight of her tears. His arms went around her shoulders and he gently turned her towards him. She muffled a sob with her hand, attempting to hide her tears from view, but Harry saw them in the firelight, glistening upon her smooth skin. Hesitantly he reached up, his hand hovering awkwardly beside the curve of her face. His trembling fingers brushed her cheek, and Hermione felt an odd warm comforting feeling pass over her, lying there in his arms and looking up into his sad green eyes.

His hand shakily ran over the length of her hair, and then he drew her into his arms. Hermione hesitated she didn't want to burden him with her tears. But they came forth so fast and the shoulder offered to her was warm and comfortable. She buried herself into Harry's chest and silently began to weep. Harry held her close and stroked her hair gently whispering words of comfort that slowly died away into the silence. He had nothing more to say, he was just as lost as she was. He held onto her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair, and trying to forget everything.

She wept for Ron. She wept for Harry. She wept for herself. But most of all she wept for the evils that were about to ruin her enchanting world. The darkness was returning and the shadows were setting in.

Her life would never be the same again. She was entering the times of a dark lord's reign. It was only hitting her now what Harry had begun to realize at the Triwizard Tournament. Nothing would be the same.

Harry and Hermione remained this way comforting each other throughout the night. Hermione soon cried herself to sleep and Harry too drifted from his unsteady thoughts to the shores of sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was way too long so I had to split it in half. The next one will be up hopefully tomorrow, I just wanted to split it up. There's only a little bit of romance in this chapter and the next one, it starts in Ch.6 and 7.**

**Thanks apotterlover, big harry potter fan, skyfire2459, Saiyan-of-the-Seas, The Gryffindor Drummer and IAMSOAP for the wonderful reviews. They made my day!**


	5. The Unlikely Member

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 5: The Unlikely Member**

Ginny Weasley came down the stairs the next morning to a surprising sight. Hermione was in Harry's arms and they were …sleeping together? She nearly slipped down the last three steps but caught herself in the nick of time. _I must be dreaming_, she told herself rubbing her eyes wearily.

She wasn't, but they weren't sleeping together either. It appeared that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ginny gripped the railing tightly, an odd feeling welling up in her stomach. It couldn't be jealousy; Ginny had dated Harry briefly last year, only to discover that Harry was more of an older brother, rather than a boyfriend to her. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind.

Suddenly she clapped a hand over her mouth.

_Did Ron know? _

He probably didn't. If he had, well Ginny wasn't sure of what he would've done. A month ago she would've assumed that he would've killed Harry. But lately, ever since she died… things had changed. Ron had changed. His break up with Hermione was living proof.

The breakup had shattered Ron and Hermione's friendship. Hermione had taken it hard, and had left the burrow, returning to her family for the remainder of the summer. Ginny had written, but Hermione had replied with only short letters, that spoke more about the weather than her emotional state. And Ron…well he wasn't himself.

Just the other day, at the feast, Ginny frowned. He hadn't sat with the Gryffindors, instead he had gone and sat with the auburn haired Ravenclaw Crazy Chrissy. The nerve of that girl…

Ginny hadn't seen her brother at all, and apparently neither had Harry and Hermione. But Ginny wasn't all that worried, after all her brother had been hiding a lot lately. He'd show up today, she was sure of it.

Ginny let go of the railing and wandered over to the place where they slept, taking care to tiptoe. It was a cute sight to see them with their arms wrapped around each other. The girl smiled in spite of herself. _Something's going on between them, _Ginny thought triumphantly. She didn't care how much Hermione tried to deny it, she had caught them staring at each other during dinner.

"Boo!"

Ginny jumped, and spun around to find Dean Thomas standing there.

"You're so immature!" Ginny whispered, shoving her friend lightly.

Dean merely snickered and Ginny had to roll her eyes. She turned back to look at Hermione and Harry, with a wistful smile.

"So shall we wake them?" He asked grinning.

"NO!" Ginny hissed, slapping his arm.

"Oh come on. I want to see their faces!" Dean whined.

"No. We are not waking them." Ginny said firmly in a whisper.

She took Dean by the arm and dragged him off to the Great Hall before he could do anymore damage.

* * *

Hermione was lying on something soft. She buried her head further into whatever she was lying on. It was comfortable and she didn't want to move or wake. It was then that she realized that someone's arm was around her and she was . . .

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found herself lying in Harry's arms. _Oh great, this is not the best position to be in._ She had to get off him before he woke up and before the others saw them. They would probably think that Hermione and Harry had had romance filled night which was definitely not the situation. _Why can't they understand that Harry and I are only friends!_ Everything was made so much more complicated when your best friends were guys, especially when that guy happened to be the attractive Harry Potter. _Attractive? Where did that come from? _Hermione blushed. Perhaps they did have a reason to come to that conclusion.

Hermione slowly inched herself off of him. She carefully untangled herself from his arms and left him sleeping peacefully. She stood up and smiled watching him as he dreamed. Her eyes traveled over his handsome features, her fingers involuntarily touching his messy black hair. He was attractive, of course she saw him as attractive in a brotherly way. _What am I saying? _She shook her head violently at these absurd observations she was making about her best friend. She had to go before someone found her with him, but she couldn't leave. There was something that she had to do.

Without thinking she leaned down, fully intending to kiss his cheek, but instead she kissed the corner of his mouth. For a brief instant she caught the taste of his lips and a part of her wanted to taste them more fully. But in the next instant Hermione had suppressed these ideas, and gone back into the "he's just my best friend" mode. Blushing, Hermione dashed out of the room and up to the dormitories, praying that no one had seen that.

Harry stirred and woke up. But by the time he opened his eyes, she was already gone.

"We need to tell them." The Headmaster said quietly.

"What is there to tell. They already know everything about the Order and the past and future. They already know that they are two of the most powerful people in our world. They know the danger and he's already battled him face to face twice." Professor McGonagall said staring at Professor Dumbledore as if he were crazy.

"They need to know everything." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"The developments that we have heard about are nothing but rumors." The Transfiguration Professor insisted.

"Yes most of them are. But their best friend is gone. They need to know of her at least."

"Who?"

"The last member, the girl." The Headmaster said gravely.

"But Albus you can't get her involved in this. She barely knows anything about the order she doesn't even know that she holds a power similar to theirs." Minerva tried to dissuade him but Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to budge.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"The time has come when all four of them are needed. And the first thing we need to do is get her in here so we can get Ronald Weasley back here at Hogwarts."

"Time is running out." Minerva said seeing where he was coming from. "But they are only seventeen. Do we really need them this badly?" She asked him.

"Yes. I wish things were different. But unfortunately everything happened too fast. We have to get Mr. Weasley back if he is alive and the only way that is going to happen -"

"Is if you have the seer and the other two. I'll get her and then we mind as well tell the other two." The Transfiguration Professor said sighing. She looked older and her eyes were tired behind her glasses. She picked herself up and headed for the doorway.

"I'll be back with the three of them in a short time."

And then she was gone.

"I just hope it isn't too late." Albus Dumbledore murmured.

* * *

Susan stared at the wall, watching as the first rays of the morning's sunlight danced across the walls. She held up her hand blocking out the glaring rays, and then suddenly recalled her dream.

_Ron was lying in the darkness, alone, motionless. _

_And then it had switched. _

_There was a ring surrounded by a burning white light. A boy and a girl were standing in it, a flaming phoenix resting on the girl's shoulder, and a glowing wand that was sending off sparks was clutched in the boy's hand. They were too far away, but Susan knew them. Several people were standing outside the ring, a few of who were her friends and classmates, while the others were middle aged and older and less recognizable. Susan was looking in trying to see who it was, standing between an oddly familiar red haired young woman who was holding the arm of a messy haired gentleman and Neville Longbottom. Suddenly the crowd parted, and both Neville and the couple moved aside._

_A hand touched her shoulder and Susan turned, her breath catching in her throat. _

_Another young woman was standing there, her shoulder length blonde hair framing her glowing face. Her warm hazel eyes were filled with tears. Susan knew who she was, and knew who the blue eyed man was that came to stand beside her. The man embraced her, his blue tearing as well as he cupped her face in his hands before stepping away. Then the woman did the same, bending down so that her forehead touched hers._

"_Your time has come." She whispered._

_Her lips touched her forehead, and then she gently pushed Susan toward the ring. Susan wanted to flee but her feet kept moving. The only thing that kept her walking was the flickering image in her mind of Ron, lying on the ground, motionless. As if in a trance, she walked past Neville, the familiar couple, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and finally Ron's little sister. _

"_I can't do this." She told the blonde haired woman who appeared at her side once more._

_But the warm hazel eyes sparkled, and she smiled encouragingly nodding toward the glowing ring._

"_Yes you can." She whispered touching her shoulder._

_Suddenly Susan was filled with a courage that would've rivaled that of the bravest Gryffindor. And the Hufflepuff walked toward the ring, raised her hands and moved them through the barrier of light, stepped inside, and walked forward to meet the other two who were waiting anxiously for her. _

_It was time._

Susan sat up, hurriedly dressing, and then rummaged through her trunk until she finally found what she was frantically searching for. She dusted it off, carefully unfolding the wrinkled edge that had been carelessly crushed when she packed a few days before.

For Christmas Ernie had given her a spell to make the article unbreakable, so that water would roll off of it, the sun wouldn't fade it and it couldn't tear. He had even attempted, but failed, to restore the color to the black and white photograph. She had torn up and burned the pictures of the escaped Death Eaters and ripped up everything else except for the photograph of a smiling couple, with three young children playing tag with each other, weaving through their legs, and racing in and out of the photgraph. The couple laughed, torn between watching their children and waving at Susan. Susan ran her hands over the photograph touching the young woman, who's hair was obviously blonde, and the young man beside her who Susan knew from her parent's stories, eyes were blue.

They were her aunt and uncle, and her cousins. All dead, at the hands of a group of cruel Death Eaters and one heartless leader.

Susan glared, and stuffed the photograph into a safe place. It wasn't fair.

But now it was beginning again.

Fear pulsed through Susan's veins, as she remembered Ron, in trouble, or worse...already dead.

The dream was only proof, it was starting all over.

It was time.

Susan closed her eyes, resting for a moment and then hearing her roommates beginning to wake, left the Dormitories and the Common Room going to the only place where she could think.

The North Tower.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of the mirror staring at her reflection.

_Why did I kiss Harry? _She knew why, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek. _Then why did I blush? And why do my lips still tingle? And why did I suddenly have the urge to kiss him again? _It was all nonsense of course. Harry was just a friend, just a really, really good friend, her best friend, practically her brother, but not her brother, definitely not her brother.

Her hand nervously strayed to the necklace around her neck. She tugged on the silver chain, remembering how Ron had given it to her. And then she remembered the breakup, and the argument in the compartment and finally the letter. Her hand left the necklace, and she clutched both hands in her lap to resist them from straying to it again.

For some reason she wanted to take it off, but still she couldn't bring herself to unclasp it, not yet. It belonged to her, but yet it belonged to Ron's girlfriend, and Hermione was not Ron's girlfriend and would never be his girlfriend again.

"Ron." She sighed sadly. Only days ago she would've loved to avoid him or perhaps even slap him across the face. But today…she just wanted her old friend back, safe and sound.

Tucking the necklace inside of her robes, Hermione got up and went down to the Common Room. Even before she reached the bottom of the staircase, she heard her voice and saw a familiar face approaching.

"Hermione!" Harry practically ran to her, anxiety and worry lining his handsome face as he took a hold of her arms. "I thought-." He didn't have to finish, Hermione knew what he was thinking, that she had gone missing as well.

"I'm right here Harry." Hermione said smiling.

Harry looked her over, as if checking to make sure that she was alright. Hermione felt her cheeks warm, as his eyes surveyed her entire body. His hands slid down the length of her arms, and taking her hands in his for a quick moment. Then he let go and ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was stressed or nervous.

"What took you so long?" He snapped, though he was trying to be casual.

"I had to make myself beautiful." Hermione replied sarcastically, blushing when she remembered that she had been thinking about Harry.

"That's ridiculous, you're naturally beautiful." Harry replied without thinking.

Hermione had to repeat what he had just said in her mind, before she fully comprehended what he had just told her.

_Harry thinks I'm beautiful? I must be hearing things._

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

Harry and Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall coming down the hall toward them. They were on their way to the Great Hall but now it looked like their plans had been changed.

"Yes?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Come with me. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you both." She turned on heel and awkwardly Hermione and Harry followed the tall Professor.

The Professor walked briskly onward leading them out of the Great Hall and down a shadowed corridor. It wasn't until Harry and Hermione came out in front of the Gargoyle statue in front of Dumbledore's office that they realized they had walked through a secret corridor unknowingly. The hidden passage way served as an efficient short cut that only the teachers used in a time of emergency. It went straight from the Great Hall to the Head Master's office and had come in handy during those rare times of crisis.

"The Password's Chocolate Frog. Now go on up." She hesitated as if she wanted to say something to them, but shook her head and left without another word.

"Ready?" Harry asked stealing a look at her.

Hermione nodded weakly knowing that neither one of them would ever be prepared for the news that awaited them, but they couldn't run from it.

Harry took her hand, squeezing it.

"Chocolate Frog." He said clearly.

The statue sprang away and the two teenagers stepped onto the moving staircase.

* * *

Professor McGonagall climbed the steps trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. But still her thoughts kept drifting to the days of the past when she had had young Lily and James as students. She could remember clearly the power that those two and their friends had held. Why else did the Dark Lord go after and kill so many of them. They were threats to his ascent to power and for a while they held him off. But traitors and the need to sacrifice themselves rather then join led to the deaths of them one by one. Only a few remained when it finally ended.

She could still remember those dark times though she tried to hide these memories. It was difficult now because their own current time was becoming more and more like the past.

But now they had Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They had her and Ron Weasley also. And there were many more ready to take their places any day now. Professor Dumbledore had probably already called upon them. Could they defeat the Dark Lord once and for all this time? The question was one that she pondered often. But there was not accurate answer other then strong opinions and decisions based on whim.

She had reached the classroom at last. Now she slowly raised the latch hoping that she wouldn't disturb the poor girl.

Professor McGonagall was shocked to come face to face with the blonde seventeen year old. Her face was pale and her gray eyes looked shadowy and red rimmed. But there was one clear fact, she had seen that this was coming.

"I know I'm needed. It's time isn't it?" She said quietly.

The Professor nodded and the two of them headed back to the office to join Hermione and Harry.

* * *

"Did you find Ron yet?" Hermione blurted out.

"We're doing all that we can. But no I'm afraid we haven't made any further progress on that position." Dumbledore said gravely.

"So he might be dead." Hermione said bluntly.

"We don't know anything at this point, I'm afraid." He said quietly wishing he did.

Harry looked up anxiously wondering why then the two of them had been summoned to the office.

"You're probably wondering why you're here. It actually concerns both the Order and the disappearance of Ron Weasley. I am afraid that the time has come when you must fill your rightful positions. Would you consider joining the Order?" Dumbledore asked peering over his spectacles.

Silence filled the room. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other warily knowing what the other was thinking. It would be dangerous and work that was out of their league but they would be able to handle it. No one deserved to take on a task so large at a young age but they were the unstoppable trio and Ron was part of the reason why they were making their decision accordingly.

"I'll join." Harry said quickly.

"If Harry's going then I'm going too." Hermione said staring across the room at her green eyed best friend.

"Then you will be joining the Order also?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

Harry smiled and Hermione smiled back. They reached for each others hand and they touched. Fighting side by side would be much easier then parting. They were together and nothing could separate the bonds of their friendship. And this was why they smiled even though danger was to come and their lives would change forever. They had each other.

"Then I should introduce you to the fourth member of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said clearing his throat.

"The Fourth Member?" Hermione asked waking up and letting go of Harry's hand.

"Yes. There is a fourth member that attends Hogwarts and will hopefully be joining you. We only just discovered that she possesses the power and traits of the seer that we have been searching for. We believe that she had definite potential and you will get along with her easily." The Head Master said getting up from his seat.

Hermione and Harry turned as someone knocked at the door of the Office.

"Come in Minerva."

Minerva came in with a girl half hidden behind her.

"Alas the Fourth Member of the Order has arrived." Dumbledore said gesturing to the blonde haired seventh year that had stepped forward.

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. There standing very awkwardly beside the Transfiguration Professor was a familiar face.

The fourth member of the Order of the Phoenix had indeed arrived.

And it was none other then Susan Bones.

**A/N: I'm leaving until after HBP comes out and there's no internet access where I'm going. I might come back for a night next week and be able to update, I don't know yet. Thanks big harry potter fan, The Gryffindor Drummer, Saiyan-of-the-Seas, LMDGlUVR4EVA and balletrocknrollchick for reviewing! And I will update as soon as I can. **


	6. Just a Friend?

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 6: Just a Friend?**

Susan Bones was trembling on the spot. Her hands were gripped tightly together as her mind raced. She had been prepared to accept this position knowing that one day a time would come when it would be necessary to take her place. Now here she was, scared of the future and wondering if her fellow members would accept her. She had known about them since the day two years ago when she had been told of her true past. It wasn't a shock that these two and Ron had made it into the Order, but her? She was a Hufflepuff, a duffer as they called them. She was ashamed of her lineage. Would they accept her despite the house that she was in?

"Hello Susan." Hermione greeted her warmly, collecting her jaw.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"Hi." Harry said nodding.

Once the greetings were done and the shock overcome, Susan was told to take a seat. Sitting down in front of Dumbledore's desk she felt her cheeks burn. Harry and Hermione were stealing glances at her their eyes boring into her head. Probably wondering, how a Hufflepuff ended up in the Order. Susan bravely held her head high and faced the Headmaster's warm blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile that Susan returned. She was going to prove to them that she was ready for this.

"As you know Ron Weasley has gone missing. It is believed to be the work of the Dark Lord. I have gathered the three of you here today to take your places in the Order. Your first mission as a group will be to retrieve Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said folding his hands.

"How are we going to find him?" Harry asked wondering where to begin.

"That is out of my hands. You four have a special connection. I only wish that I had put you through your training sooner. Then perhaps you would already have made contact with your fellow Order member. But since not all of the bonding spells have been performed we will have to rely on you two and Ms. Bone's seer abilities." Dumbledore continued.

Susan once again looked down at the floor. Her seer abilities weren't that great. Half the time she had no idea what she was seeing. But Dumbledore always insisted on her telling him what she had seen, no matter how trivial it may have seemed. Sometimes after having a particularly detailed vision Susan wouldn't remember anything of it a minute later. But later on bits and pieces would return to her. It was difficult work being a seer. There was more thought required then expected.

"When do we begin?" Harry asked. He was anxious to get his friend back, just as Hermione was also. Despite the past few months that had strained their friendship and caused them to drift apart, Hermione secretly missed him.

"We were going to wait for more information."

"But-" Harry protested. Dumbledore continued giving him a look that told him to hear him out first.

"If nothing is found in two days then the three of you will start on the following day."

"THREE DAYS!" Harry jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing. "We can't wait that long!"

"Harry-" Dumbledore tried to break through, but Harry kept going, as if he hadn't heard.

"No! I am NOT going to sit here and wait for my best friend to DIE! You can't expect me too! If there's a chance that Ron's alive, I'm leaving NOW and I'm GOING to find him."

"Not alone." Hermione said standing up beside him. Harry looked at her, a strange expression crossing his face. Hermione's eyes never left his. "I'm coming with you." She announced.

Neither of them noticed Susan timidly stand up beside them, with a nod and a "Me too." They were too busy staring at each other.

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. He touched her arms as if he were about to gently protest but Hermione narrowed her eyes, determination lining her pretty features. She knew exactly what Harry was going to try to tell her, and she refused to be left behind.

"I'm coming." She repeated in a loud voice as if challenging him to try to argue with her. Harry winced, knowing that she would never listen to him, but he was going to try anyway.

He swore softly under his breath, noticing that both the Headmaster and Susan were watching. He didn't care if it was rude. He wrapped a forceful arm around her shoulders and dragged the struggling girl from the room.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as soon as the door to the Headmaster's office slammed shut. She glanced at the door, and then back at him. "What on earth are you thinking?"

"You can't come with me." He said, ignoring her question and referring back to the previous conversation.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and glared up at him, just as he knew she would.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you can't!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, desperately wanting to shake her senseless. Then perhaps she would have sense enough to stay at Hogwarts where she would be safe under Dumbledore's watch.

"I'm not staying!" She said with a shake of her head.

"You have too." Harry protested. "It's safe here."

"If you're going, I am too. You can't expect me to just sit here and wait for him to die!" She said throwing his words right back at him.

"But Hermione it's dangerous, and it's my job, not yours."

"Shut up Harry." Hermione interrupted stepping so close to him so that her nose was practically touching his chin. He felt her shoulders trembling with the same emotion that burned in her chocolate brown eyes. "Ron's my friend too, and I care about him just as much as you do. If he's in danger then I'm going to do all I can to save him, whether you like it or not."

"Damnit Hermione, just stay! I CAN'T LOSE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU!"

The two of them stood there, breathing heavily, and staring into each other's blazing eyes. And then Hermione spoke, in a trembling voice, directly to Harry.

"Neither can I."

Harry noticed for the first time how close Hermione was to him, and abruptly saw her beautiful eyes were brimming with tears.

"Don't cry." He whispered, his hand flying to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. "Please Hermione, don't cry." He pleaded, hating to see her like this.

"I can't." Hermione breathed, not even bothering to dry her eyes. "I need to find Ron, but I can't let you go by yourself Harry. I care about you both so much." She bit her lip, looking up at him through her watery eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, erasing her tears as best as he could. "Oh Harry, please don't go!" She flung herself at him, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry held onto her, trying to comfort her once more as she cried into his chest. He buried his face into her hair, realizing as the sobs tore at his heart that he wouldn't be able to leave without her even if he had wanted too.

"I won't leave." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled back, looking up at him with teary but critical eyes.

"Do you promise?" She asked as her eyes burned into his.

Harry nodded. And she settled back into his chest, her arms wrapping around him once more. "I promise." He swore.

Harry wasn't sure how long they stood there. Hermione's tears had subsided but she still clung to him, just as Harry continued to hold her in his arms. The familiar face, the warmth of a friend, the strong arms that held them, and the mutual support that they gave each other were all a part of that comfort that could only be found in the midst of each other's embrace. The only reason why they were still standing was due to the fact they were holding each other up.

Hermione stepped backwards and looked up at him with her red rimmed, puffy eyes. She smiled weakly up at him, and suddenly for no particular reason at all they laughed, but it was a sad sort of laugh.

Reluctantly she relinquished her hold on him. He gave her space, but continued to watch her with that same sad half smile that mirrored the same one on her face.

"We just walked out on the Headmaster." Hermione giggled, and Harry couldn't help but indulge in a little laughter himself, if it meant hearing her weak laughter once more. It was sort of ridiculous. They had just had an argument over something that had already been decided the moment Hermione decided to go. And now they were standing just outside of the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore and Susan had probably heard every word that had taken place.

"Harry, we need to go back in there." Hermione said seriously, looking at the door.

"Why?" Harry asked sulkily.

"Because, I know Professor Dumbledore's right and I think you know that too."

The silence that followed was the only reply that she needed. Hermione looked up at him once more. No matter how hard he tried he could never escape those eyes of hers. But he made an effort to avoid her, staring at her shoes peeking out from beneath her Hogwarts robe instead.

"Harry…" He could feel her eyes upon him. He twisted his head, now staring intently at something to the left of her, pretending to look into her face. But Hermione wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Look at me." She demanded. He felt her hand boldly slide up to his cheek, causing his face to grow hot beneath her silky finger tips. Gently she pulled his face toward hers. One look in her beautiful eyes, and he felt everything come undone.

_How can she do this to me? _

Hermione was in control of the situation, or at least she thought. But now that Harry was looking at her, she seemed to lose her train of thought. Suddenly when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. His green eyes were all that she saw. The warm cheek beneath her hand tingled, sending an odd sensation deep into the pit of her stomach. Her mind was completely blank.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, in a soft voice that he had never heard him use before.

"Yes?" Her voice seemed to come from a long way off, and she wasn't quite sure if it was actually her that was speaking.

What it was that Harry was going to say to her, Hermione never found out. For just then the door swung open and Susan Bones appeared. Hermione's hand dropped and Harry stepped away. The trance had been broken with the creak of the door.

"Oh I didn't know – I mean – I didn't want to interrupt anything." Susan stammered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"You weren't-"

"-we were only-"

"-discussing-"

"-some stuff."

Susan was unconvinced though. She continued to wring her hands together, glancing from one to the other, obviously still upset over what she had just interrupted.

"I just came to look for you, Professor Dumbledore wasn't sure if you were still out here, and he wanted to talk to us all for a little while. Honestly, if I had know you were having a…um…_discussion_..." She blurted out, her mouth twitching after the word discussion and the Gryffindors swore her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Then let's go." Hermione said curtly, deliberately brushing past both Susan and Harry, before the girl continue down _that _roadIt was bad enough she heard if from Lavender, Parvati and even Ginny, but she didn't need to hear it from the mouth of someone that she barely knew.

_We're just friends._

But for some odd reason, Hermione's stomach flipped as her mind flashed back to the early morning kiss and the strange moment that had just taken place between the two best friends.

* * *

Susan felt bad, as she watched Hermione sweep past the two of them and into the Headmaster's office. But she felt even worse when she saw the look on Harry's face. The boy was staring after his "best friend", with his face unmasked. Susan saw in that moment what only Ron and Ginny had noticed on a few rare occasions, Harry's emotions laid out in the open. And what the Hufflepuff observer saw as Harry remained oblivious to her presence, his eyes glued to Hermione, was that he was completely head over heels in love with Hermione Granger.

Susan actually winced, realizing that she had interrupted what looked like Harry's golden once in a lifetime opportunity. She cursed under her breath, apologizing over and over in her mind for being such a screwup.

Apparently not all of these words were silent, for Harry suddenly tore his eyes from Hermione and shot the Hufflepuff a look of confusion. But Susan knew that a part of Harry was silently cursing as well, due to her untimely interruption.

Susan chuckled nervously, knowing that swearing at someone, even if it had been accidentally, was not a good way to start off a friendship with someone that she would probably be forced to work with until their death. Walking in on them when they were about to kiss, was even worse.

"After you." Susan said, and Harry again gave her a suspicious look, but went in ahead of her, taking his former seat at Hermione's side.

* * *

The moment Professor Dumbledore started speaking, the situation that had taken place was driven from everyone's mind. Harry found the patience to remain silent, despite the fact that he didn't agree entirely with Dumbledore's delay, when they could leave right now and perhaps save him while they still could. But they had nothing to go on, and time was needed for planning. Besides, it was ultimately a trap and they were obviously waiting for Harry. The wise old Headmaster explained this all to them, telling them of the various locations that might be the Dark Lord's head quarters or where Ron might be being held captive. The students held onto every word, desperately trying to map out in their minds a plan of their own based on this information.

"If nothing is found in two days then the three of you will start on the following day. I suggest you now begin preparing yourselves. The likeliness of Mr. Weasley returning with in the next couple of days is not in our favor. We will need you to be prepared to leave immediately." Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione, Harry and Susan met his fierce gaze not daring to look away. It was obvious that this was a serious situation and that a lot rested on their shoulders and those of the Headmaster. It was not going to be easy, but they were the last hopes, and they were going to try their bests to pull through starting with recovering Ron.

"I will give you more information on the situation, tomorrow at this same time. I expect the three of you to meet me here in my office." Dumbledore said getting up from his seat.

The students nodded giving him their word that they would return. Then saying their goodbyes they exited the office. The shock was still with them when they stepped off the moving staircase and turned to each other for the first time.

"Two days from now we're leaving on a mission, with no information but a letter and rash conclusions." Hermione said bluntly.

"Dumbledore has faith in us, and we're nothing without the fourth member." Susan explained.

"If there's a chance we'll find Ron, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Harry said, his eyes flashing.

There was a brief silence. As the others looked at Harry, a similar feeling of anger towards the dark lord swelled in their hearts. They were going to go to every length to bring him down and safely get Ron out alive.

"Then we better get to the library." Hermione said glancing at Harry. Her mind was already starting to go through that huge file of information that had been added to considerably over the past seventeen years. Harry nodded in agreement, reading Hermione's expression and knowing that it was the first place they should start since they had nothing at this point.

"Perhaps I'll join you later on. The Divination room is empty at this time so I'm going to see if I can discover anything. Not that it will help." Susan said sighing.

Hermione was skeptical about the subject of Divination. It required no books and that right away had caused Hermione to turn against the subject. But Susan wasn't a Lavender, Parvati or Trelawney. She was a proven seer that both Dumbledore and McGonagall relied on and trusted. In the desperate situation Hermione was willing to accept this knowledge temporarily.

"We'll try to come up with something." Hermione assured the other girl. She took Harry by the arm giving Susan a small smile.

Susan returned the smile. She watched as the other two made their way arm and arm down the hallway, heading for the library. Susan couldn't stop smiling as she shook her head and headed for the North Tower. Those two were going to be a real handful.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the library. Hermione instantly sat down at an empty table near the back, it was "her" table. She had sat there so many times that it basically had her name engraved on the table top. Many times Ron and Harry had joined her there. Harry could remember the countless times that they had sat together pouring over dusty volumes and finishing up an essay or some research of their own. Whenever there was a problem Hermione came to the library. It was her sanctuary, a place where she could find the answers to the questions of life.

But how would this help her find Ron? This might be one question that the rows of books might not be able to answer for her.

"What now?" Harry asked her anxiously.

"I suppose useful charms and spells is the best that we can do." Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded sadly in agreement. The two of them split off into two separate sections each passing their hands over the shelves. They were hoping for something to jump out at them, but they had to settle for a few recommended books for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts Students and Advanced Charms Students. They sat down beside each other with their stacks of books.

After skimming the pages of the many books for nearly an hour, Hermione and Harry were surprised and disappointed to learn that they had already learned most of the spells. They hadn't made any progress and other then a useful navigation spell, nothing had come out of their search.

"We're not getting anywhere." Harry said closing his last book shut in frustration. Hermione followed suit, slamming hers shut. Several people looked over at her, surprised at the racket she was making. Hermione tossed them a glare sending them back to their work. She wasn't in a very good mood.

"I thought there might be something here, but we already know all of this." Hermione lowered her voice.

"I know, it's frustrating. All we got out of it was a lousy navigation charm.

"That's it!" Hermione said suddenly jumping to her feet.

Once again she had an audience. Hermione spoke quietly to Harry so that only he could hear what she was saying.

"A navigation charm, something that will help us locate Ron. Pinpoint, his location." Hermione said grinning, not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice when Harry found the book containing the spell in the stack in front of him and handed it over to her.

"You're brilliant Harry! Now we just have to find something. Perhaps we could even combine a spell to create one of our own. It could serve a temporary purpose of locating him." Hermione was now muttering to herself, that dreamy expression had crossed her face as she stared out at something that only she could see.

Harry nearly laughed. He loved it when she got that look on her face. At the moment she finally realized something she always zoned out, becoming suddenly dreamy like a love sick puppy. He grinned trying to contain himself as she raised a hand to her lips, attempting to think.

"I think it might work. Let's try to find every spell that has anything to do with navigation and tracking. We haven't got much time." Hermione sat springing over to the shelves.

Laughing Harry followed her over to where she stood.

"Oh and Harry,"

He turned around and was immediately captivated by her smiling face. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling, her chestnut hair framing her lovely face, and that smile lit up all of her features. His breath left him, his stomach dropping as if he had just missed a step.

Without warning, she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said softly, suddenly blushing. Harry felt a stupid grin spread across his face, and his cheeks burned.

Harry didn't trust himself with a reply, but Hermione walked away and rushed over to the nearest bookshelf before he even got the opportunity to attempt one. Harry followed her, barely listening as she pointed out where they could find the books on navigation spells, and spells and charms with similar properties.

He was trying to ignore the fact that his cheek still tingled, and his face was still extremely warm. Hermione didn't appear to notice though. Being the brains of the group, she was enthusiastically going over the titles and explaining something to him about navigation charms. It wasn't until she practically threw a stack of books at him and ordered him to start looking through them, that he woke up a bit.

He sat down on the floor and managed to go through almost all of them, but then Hermione sat down, right beside him. Harry couldn't concentrate after that. It wasn't that she was talking to him, oh no Harry wouldn't have minded that at all, it was the fact that she wasn't that got to him. She was absorbed in the books, not even realizing what she did to him every time her leg or arm brushed against his, or her soft hair tickled his cheek. Her shoulder rested casually against his, the warmth radiating from her body. He could hear each breath, and every whispered word that she read. And her perfume…the sweet scent that he had been trying to identify since they first met again on the train…

_She smells like vanilla,_ Harry thought with a smile.

"What did you just say?"

Harry glanced down, and came face to face with those chocolate brown eyes once more. Embarrassed, he realized that he had spoken his last thought out loud, and Hermione had heard him.

"I said something smells like vanilla." Harry lied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe him. She looked puzzled for a moment, but then she blushed again.

"Oh that's my perfume." She muttered.

"I like it." Harry said casually as he pretended to return to the book in his lap.

"Um thanks." He heard her mumble.

Then they went back to their search, as if nothing had happened. Or at least Hermione did. Harry on the other hand, tried several times to concentrate, and he still had no idea what the first sentence or the rest of the page said. His eyes moved involuntarily to the girl beside him. He couldn't help but stare at the long thick brown curls that moved across her shoulders parting at times to give him a glimpse of her tender creamy neck. She pushed her hair back, giving him a better view of her profile. Her long lashes, half hid those beautiful dark eyes that were now flicking back and forth and up and down as she scanned and skimmed through each page and book. He had the advantage of being taller then her, so he could stare at her openly, without her noticing. Or so he thought.

Hermione shifted restlessly, and suddenly her head turned. Their eyes met once more, and Harry really thought that his heart skipped a beat and his temperature went up a full 10 degrees for a fleeting instant. He smiled and Hermione gave him a funny look, but returned the smile and then after he bent his head as if captured by some fascinating tidbit of information once more, she went back to her reading.

Harry tried to concentrate. He really did. But Hermione was sitting so close to him that they were touching. The girl was driving him insane. He couldn't help but stare. She was a very pretty girl.

Every so often Hermione would look up and catch him staring at her. She tried to shrug it off. Harry saw her trying to brush it off her shoulders, just like the thick brown curls that continued to fall into her face. But she was always the observant one and Hermione quickly realized that it wasn't a coincidence that every time she looked up, Harry was looking up too. Harry didn't even bother to pretend to look away anymore, because he loved making eye contact with her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked finally.

"Yes?" The book was now closed in his lap. He had given up entirely on the failed mission.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked curiously.

_Because Hermione, you're beautiful._

Harry opened his mouth, fully intending to say those four words. But at the last second he remembered the consequences and with difficulty swallowed them.

He couldn't say that to her. She only thought of him as her best friend, nothing more. Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Ron Weasley, not Harry Potter. But they were broken up now, weren't they? They broke up all the time though, and they were always back together again. He couldn't risk that. Harry liked Hermione very much, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to risk the friendship of Ron, and especially Hermione. He valued their friendship, he couldn't take such a dangerous risk just yet. Especially since Ron was now being held captive and didn't have a fair fight.

There was another thing that was holding Harry back as well. It was one of the reasons why he never had many girlfriends.

Lord Voldemort.

Harry was painfully aware of the fact that he was always watching him. First it had been Sirius, and now it was Ron that had been taken from him. If he ever made a move on Hermione, there would be no turning back. And there was no escaping the Dark Lord. His spies, his eyes, were everywhere.

No he couldn't place Hermione in that kind of danger. He would never forgive himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry didn't know how to answer this question, so he ignored it, and went back to the previous question.

"I'm sorry," He said with a sad sigh. "I keep thinking you're going to disappear if I look away." The statement was almost entirely true. Harry was worried about Hermione's safety, and Ron, it appeared, had vanished from right under their noses.

Hermione's face softened, and she bought it.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Then she reached up and wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders, bringing him close to her in an unexpected hug. Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could do more then just give her a friendly hug.

Hermione released him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'd rather die then let them take me." She said quietly, laying her hand on top of his.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

But Harry didn't say anything, because at that moment Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, momentarily distracting him from everything but her.

Just when he thought he could resist the girl, she went ahead and got a little closer, tantalizing and tempting him. Harry reminded himself of what was at stake, even as he stretched, and let one of his arms settle around her slender shoulders. He thought he felt her stiffen for a moment, but he might have been imagining it, because she relaxed and seemed to lean into him. Other than that, Hermione pretended not to notice the change in their position.

When he shifted beside her, and his arm _accidentally_ tightened around her shoulders, she merely looked up at him. She seemed a little surprised, and perhaps perplexed, but she hid this well with a warm smile. Before Harry had the chance to return the smile, she went back to her book.

Harry suddenly wished he was that book. Not only would he have her full attention, and be able to stare into her eyes and at her for as long as he wanted too, but her fingers tenderly caressed the pages, and her hair sometimes grazed the paper when she was particularly bent on reading something. He imagined himself as the book, her beautiful chocolate eyes upon him, her chestnut brown tickling his face and her fingertips touching his face, and brushing over his lips. And then there was the fact that he would be able to sit in her lap…

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in his ear.

Harry was startled so badly that he banged his head on the bookshelf in back of him.

"What Hermione?" He asked wincing in pain, as he reached up to touch the tender spot on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be, you just startled me, that's all." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, touching his arm.

Harry quickly nodded, giving her a smile.

"I'm fine really." He said confidently. But as he leaned back his head connected with the book shelf a second time.

_Ow, that hurt. _

"Harry." Hermione groaned, burying her face into her hands.

"I'm okay!" Harry exclaimed, blushing.

_Why do I have to act like such an idiot around her?_

His head hurt, but the embarrassment hurt more. Harry turned to look at Hermione and saw that she had lifted her head out of her hands. As soon as their eyes met, her mouth twitched, and she ducked her head, covering her face with her hands once more.

Harry caught the look of amusement dancing in her eyes. She thought this was funny. Harry's face turned red.

_Wow I feel so stupid._

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry asked angrily.

"N-n-no." But Hermione, turned around so that her back was to him. He saw how her shoulders mysteriously shook, and her hair and hands conveniently hid her face.

"Hermione, you're laughing at me!"

"I am not!"

"You are!" Harry said grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face him. She fought to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"I am n-n-not." A giggle slipped out before she could clap a hand over her mouth. Again she turned away from him, so that he couldn't see her face.

"You're so mean. I'm hurting, and you're over there laughing at me!" Harry growled.

Hermione made no reply, but he heard the muffled sounds of laughter.

"I could be dying of a head injury!" He whined.

Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing. She turned around, completely serious with a look of concern and worry in her eyes. Harry was stunned, the transformation from laughter to concern had been so quick that he wondered what exactly he had said that had triggered such a change.

"Does your head hurt?" She asked, moving over to him so that she could get a better look at him.

"Not that much." He said, puzzled by her, but glad for the sympathy. Hermione gently moved his head forward so that she could take a look at the spot.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked gently touching the back of his head with her soft finger tips.

"Ow!" He said flinching, even though her fingers were careful, and applied no more pressure then that of a feather.

"Shhhh." Hermione shushed him, slapping his hands away as they tried to push her away from him.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked softly.

"With my life, but OW Hermione you're-!" She took out her wand, and tapped the spot. The pain was immediately gone and Harry was silent.

"All better?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

Harry nodded, staring at her. Once again he found himself studying his best friend. She was so beautiful, so damn beautiful. He cursed the fact that she was his best friend, he cursed Ron and then he cursed Lord Voldemort a thousand times over.

He wanted her so badly and yet he could never have her.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked, frowning. Her face was filled with concern and worry for his welfare. It would be so much easier if she hated him, then she would be forever safe from the evil eyes that constantly were watching them.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing Harry." Hermione whispered back.

Neither Harry nor Hermione knew why they were whispering. The library was silent, and they were in the back, behind a rather large rarely used bookshelf. Madam Pince would never notice them, and there were no other students around. They were alone together for the first time.

Harry's heart sped up as he looked down at her, staring so intently at him. He had to fight to keep himself in check, but even so one of his hands brushed over her cheek. Hermione's eyes seemed to widen as if she knew what he was about to do. Suddenly Harry saw his worst nightmare flash through his mind, Hermione lying on the ground with Lord Voldemort hovering over her fragile, lifeless form.

_I can't do this._

Harry blinked, and took one last look at Hermione. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he then let his hand fall, and stood up. He picked up the books and walked back to the table they had just left.

Hermione sat there staring after him, wondering what had just taken place, and why she suddenly felt so empty and disappointed. It was as if a crushing weight had suddenly been placed on her chest. She couldn't breathe properly, and her eyes seemed to sting a bit, due to the crushing force.

She turned away from the direction that he had left in, and took a few deep breaths. Her eyes blurred and watered, and she felt a tear squeeze out and fall down the course of her cheek.

_Stop it Hermione!_

Hermione quickly got a hold of herself. Too many tears had already been shed. She wasn't about to start crying over something that she didn't even understand.

Quickly with the help of magic, she wiped away all of her tears and returned to her books. It was then that she remembered what she was going to tell Harry in the first place. Reluctantly she got up and went back to the table. For some reason she was both angry and sad when she saw Harry sitting there.

"Harry."

At first he seemed to avoid her eyes, but at last Harry looked up at her. Hermione took one look into those green eyes and immediately forgave him for whatever harm he had done to her. His eyes were filled with pain, sadness and even a little of the anger that Hermione could easily identify with.

They were both on the edge she realized. Ron had disappeared, and he might even be dead. Both of them were dancing around, eyeing the other warily as if they might vanish with a poof, and leave the other alone and forgotten in the cold darkness.

They needed each other.

So Hermione put everything aside, and sat down beside Harry as if nothing had ever happened. Her heart screamed, and her mind raced swirling with questions and possible explanations, but Hermione silenced every voice in her head, and put on a fake smile for Harry.

Harry got the idea, and smiled as well, relief flickering across his face when he realized that he still had his best friend.

"I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile.

Harry looked fearful and happy in the same instant, and Hermione wondered what he could possibly be thinking about because it certainly wasn't the same thing she was.

Hermione opened the book and pointed out the perfect tracking spell that she had found before Harry had hurt his head, and then well, whatever it was that had happened after that. She hastily began explaining her plan, and how they could use the spell, stealing a quick glance at Harry out of the corner of her eye. A look of concentration was fixed on his face as he held onto her every word, his eyes studying the pages and her intently at the same time. But he seemed more anxious and uptight. He was tense beside her.

It broke her heart to seem him so upset. When she finished speaking, she watched the boy beside her, and saw not the boy who lived, but the troubled boy that was anxious to find his best friend and determined to protect another. It was the boy who she knew and loved, Harry Potter, her best friend.

She reached across the table and laid her small hand on top of his. Startled he looked at their hands lying on the table together. And then he looked up at her and then back down at their hands.

"Harry we're going to bring him back." Hermione said staring intently at their hands.

There was a long pause, and during this pause Hermione moved her hand across his, gently caressing his calloused hand, and his rough skin. Her gentle fingers and soft, smooth skin worked wonders upon his hand. Finally Harry spoke after a long pause.

"I know we're going to try."

Neither of them looked up. They just sat there, fiddling with their hands, and trying to sooth one another with the friendly touch of the familiar hand that seemed to fit so well in their own.

"We're wasting time." Harry said sadly.

"I know." Hermione sighed.

But still they stayed there, enjoying each other's company in the oddly comforting silence. Until at last Harry realized that sitting with her at the table, so close to her, was only making the situation worse. And Hermione reluctantly agreed that they had to inform Susan before the night was over.

Harry stood and replaced the books, and when Madam Pince's back was turned Hermione used a flick of her wand to send the remaining ones back onto their respective shelves.

"Cheater." Harry hissed as Hermione passed by with a smirk.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him, and both of them laughed for a moment.

Then they realized who they were, where they were, and why they were there, and the faint childish games dissolved, and they became sullen once more.

"Come on." Harry said.

Then he took her gently by the hand and led her from the library.

**A/N: Thanks snowbunny0405, TrueLove53, The Gryffindor Drummer, lili-potter8907, apotterlover, pumpkinpie4ever, Saiyan-of-the-Seas, LMDGlUVR4EVA, Karina Potter Brasil, and T.DiPaolo. **

**Starlite Rose – **Lara, just out of curiosity but how much of my story do you have saved? Do you have past chapter 13 by any chance?

**SmrtDancrGrl – **You're the only one that picked up on it. It took my readers on the other site ages to figure this out. Keep it in mind, it will resurface in a later chapter.


	7. Open Your Eyes

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 7: Open Your Eyes**

Susan Bones sat alone inside the Divination classroom. The sun was setting steadily outside the window. Already, only a few rays remained to light the pale classroom. She sighed, her small noise of discomfort filling the entire room. She was frustrated and lonely. If only she could have some type of vision, if only she could set things right.

The crystal ball sat idly in front of her. Whirling smoke was all that she could see. There's going to be lots of fog tonight, she thought to herself. For the last two hours she had sat alone in the classroom trying to see if there was a vision waiting to happen, or some type of sign ready to be discovered. But so far, all she had was lots of fog, and confusion. It was an unsuccessful evening, she had failed them, again.

Susan dropped her chin into her hand, her eyes slightly out of focus as she stared into the endless whirling mists.

"I should be getting back." She said aloud.

But at the moment Susan didn't feel like getting up from her chair. Perhaps it was pure laziness but Susan decided to stay in her seat as the sky grew dark.

Her eyelids were growing heavy as the mists began to swirl, faster and faster. Around and around they went filling the ball, filling her mind. Her inner eye was opening as her head dropped onto her arms and her two eyes closed. As sleep overcame her, the crystal ball's mists began to clear revealing a scene that was not another weather forecast for fog. The scene grew larger, becoming clearer and more vivid in the glass. The fog was gone and now an image lay before Susan in the Crystal Ball. The picture would not leave her, it appeared rapidly before her.

It became part of her dream.

Down she fell into the mists of sleep, into the rapidly forming picture before her.

_Susan hit the ground hard. Opening her eyes she pulled herself quickly to her feet. She was surrounded by darkness on all sides of her. There was no escaping the blackness, that seemed to have a suffocating feeling to it. She nearly screamed. When she was younger she had been deathly afraid of the dark. She had pleaded with her mother to leave the lamp going throughout the night. But even so it didn't seem to solve the problems. The dreams of darkness and things reaching and grabbing for her from the closet and beneath the bed had continued even to the age of twelve. Sometimes Susan found that she still had these nightmares, which were eerily similar to the scene that she was encountering now. Gulping down more air Susan willed herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Reaching out she began to feel around her blindly hoping that somewhere there might be a light. If only I had my wand, she thought wistfully. _

She touched stone, the floor and wall were solid rock and damp, she discovered as her foot went into a puddle. She winced as she heard the scurrying of wings, bats too. This just kept on getting better and better.

Suddenly she noticed a flickering of light far away in the distance. She thought it was her imagination but at second glance she realized that it was a lone flame. Susan on instinct began moving toward the increasingly growing flame. It flickered and danced drawing her nearer and nearer as it grew to a blinding bonfire. Susan continued to walk toward it as if the darkness was pushing her toward it. The fire it was blazing, red, more dark then the room itself in a way. But Susan could not look away.

_She heard footsteps behind her, saw a face beginning to form in front of her. Two snake like eyes and an inhuman face began to form in the burning flames. A cruel smile was twitching scross those thin pale lips. The disfigured face turning toward her as the footsteps came up behind her. The eyes stared directly at her, staring straight into her soul, sending an unknown force into her. It was more pain then she had ever experienced in her life. Crying out she fell to her knees. Sweat broke out on her forehead as tears formed in her burning eyes. _

_A scene flashed through her mind. Her Aunt was crying, holding a tiny baby in her arms. "I can't!" She screamed. "I can't do this!" Susan's mother appeared at her distressed sister in law's side. She was crying too as she wrapped her arms around the woman holding the baby. She whispered something in her ear, and her Aunt went pale and started crying harder. The baby wailed starting to cry as well. It's feeble new born cry, pierced the heart of both woman in the room. "Take her!" Her Aunt said, transferring the baby to Susan's mother's arms. "Take her away! I don't want to see her face again!" Her Aunt yelled, slamming the door behind Susan's mother. As soon as the door shut behind Susan's mother, Susan's Aunt collapsed and wept. "I had to do it, I had to give her up." She whispered. "It was the only way." She kept sobbing. "Why does the right thing always have to be the hardest thing?" The scene faded. _

_There was a flash, like lightening, only it was green. Her three cousins screamed, stumbling over the body of their lifeless father, one by one the dark cloaked figures reached out and grabbed them. Another flash, and her Aunt apparated amongst the midst of a smoldering home. She screamed at the site of her children, and turned, only to die at the hands of a lingering Death Eater. Susan was burning, screaming, crying, trying to get away from the pain. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her free. The gentle hand continued to roughly shake her telling her to look away from the light. _

Susan tried. The voice was gentle, it was human. She tried again to look away. But the pain was unbearable. Suddenly someone slapped her across the face. Susan was knocked free from the trance and fell upon the stone floor, hurled into the darkness. At last she was free from it's power.

_The next thing she knew someone was dragging her toward the wall. She felt herself being propped up against it. A dark form, just barely visible in the pitch blackness knelt down beside her. Someone reached out and touched her cheek saying something in a quiet voice, trying to comfort her. Susan could hardly hear them, her head was still pounding. _

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shhhh...it's okay." A boy answered.

He sat down beside her and allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder. Susan still hadn't gotten over the shock and was shaking uncontrollably. For a moment she just leaned on his shoulder trying to regain the power of her mind, which seemed to be elsewhere. When she finally did have her mind together a list of questions unfurled in a burst of strength.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who are you?" He stopped her placing a finger to her lips.

"You're in the Serpent Pit, the Dark Lord's lair."

Susan shivered at the sound of it. Where ever she was, she was in an awful lot of danger.

"I brought you here." He said quietly.

"Why?" Susan asked it was becoming diffuicult for her to concentrate.

"We can call each other, you asked for me, opened up to me. So I answered and now you're here."

Susan's head was now pounding again, she struggled to hear what the boy was saying but she was slipping away.

"Who are you?" She gasped.

"You're ill, hurt. I shouldn't have brought you here. Can you still hear me?" His voice was fading and Susan felt her slipping from his arms. She no longer had control over her mind. Slowly she fell.

"Susan...susan...susan..."

"SUSAN!"

Susan opened her eyes. She lifted her head off of the table and pushed the crystal ball away from her. Slowly she sat up stretching out her neck and arms. It was dark outside and the moon was already rising in the sky. She must have been here for several hours already.

"Nice of you to join us." Susan turned to see a brown haired Gryffindor sitting across the table from her. Hermione Granger had been the one to wake her. Standing beside her was Harry Potter and they were both staring at her. Susan blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping on the job.

"You're awake." Harry observed.

"I'm sorry I must've dozed off." Susan apologized.

"That's alright. You're awake now." Hermione bent down and began rummaging through her book bag. A few moments later she pulled out a dusty book of spells and placed it in the center of the table.

"What's this?" Susan asked taking it.

"It's called a book." Hermione said sarcastically.

Susan ignored this comment and opened the dusty volume up to a book marked page. She began to read her finger slowly moving across the page. Suddenly she smiled, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"A Tracking Spell! It's brilliant!" She said beaming at the Gryffindors.

"That's what we thought more or less." Hermione said taking the book back.

"The only problem is it's going to take a long time. But there are three of us. And as long as we work steadily together then we should be able to get it done in less then two days." Hermione explained.

"I think it will work as long as we all agree to work on it." Harry said reading over Hermione's shoulder. He shot Susan a look, as if she were the one who was going to try to get out of it. Susan though was ready to do anything to get Rom back, especially now that she kept having visions of him, well one of Ron, plus a few of a weird dark place where he was mentioned. Besides, who would ever dare to refuse Harry and Hermione, they were an incredible dueling team.

"Then let's begin." Susan said pulling her chair over next to Hermione's. Perhaps it was her imagination, but Harry seemed to hesitate before pulling over another chair beside Hermione. And when he sat down there was something awkward about the way that he leaned toward her and the book. Hermione was also acting oddly. Susan could have sworn that she stiffened when Harry sat down at her right.

Hermione began reading aloud, pausing only to explain something when Susan didn't understand it. When she came to a particularly interesting passage, Harry eagerly leaned forward, closer than was necessary. He was practically breathing down her neck. Susan only noticed this when Hermione started reading even faster, the words blending together, and few words were mispronounced or skipped, producing comical effects that only Susan laughed at, because Harry appeared not to be listening at all, even though he was leaning so close to her. Harry fidgeted, his arm brushing against hers and staying there. And Hermione stopped reading altogether.

Susan looked up to see what the hold up was, and saw that Hermione and Harry both had their heads bent, so close they were practically touching, both were staring intently at the book, even though neither one of them appeared to have noticed that Hermione had stopped reading. Susan watched them both annoyed and amused by their antics.

Hermione lifted her head just slightly and Harry seemed to turn his head in her direction. There they remained perfectly still.

Susan held her breath and waited…and waited…and waited some more. But whatever she was waiting for never showed up because suddenly Harry sat back in his seat. Hermione remained seated, staring at the book, with her hair veiling her face. Susan wasn't sure what she was doing, but she appeared to be lost in thought behind those dark curls that Harry took every opportunity to accidentally touch.

Finally Susan couldn't take it anymore. She cleared her throat.

Hermione lifted her head, and so did Harry. They both immediately looked at each other, and looking away they blushed, finally seeing and realizing Susan was there for the first time.

"Sorry I lost my place, I got distracted." Hermione apologized.

_No kidding, _Susan thought, looking at Harry and fighting back a chuckle.

Harry didn't say anything, but he gave Hermione her space after that but Hermione seemed to brush against Harry more often, and Harry would just casually move and pull away from her. It frustrated Susan to see these two engaged in some weird sort of dance. It was obvious they were awkward around one another now. Harry had obviously moved in on her, but then he froze and Hermione never took the next step. And now he was moving away from her.

_What were they doing?_

Susan knew what they were doing, getting on her nerves. If they kept this up, Susan was going to put them under the imperio curse and make them kiss or perhaps bash them over the heads with the book until they got some sense into their heads.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing Susan's sudden mood change, and the fact that she had just snapped her quill in half. Susan blinked.

_Yes, there are two things wrong and they are Harry and Hermione. _

But instead she just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just worried about Ron, that's all." She said truthfully.

"We all are." Hermione nodded, looking over in Harry's direction. Their eyes met and after a brief staring contest Harry turned away to look out the window. Hermione stared at the book but this time when she started speaking again she swore she saw a small dime sized spot on the page that was wet.

Something had to be done. Susan was going to go insane and would never be able to save Ron if this kept up. She had to think of something.

_Wait, I wonder if I could lock them in a broom closet on the way back to the dorms…

* * *

_

"I'm exhausted." Susan whined.

"Let's just make sure we know how to do this first." Hermione said, flipping through the book until she came back to the spell.

"Hermione." Harry groaned.

Hermione froze and turned around to glare at Harry who was sitting beside her with his head in his hands. Harry tried to feign innocence, but Hermione just narrowed her eyes. Finally he dropped his hands and sat up laying a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He asked wearily.

Hermione studied him for a moment, and Harry exaggerated a yawn, stretching his arms so that one managed to fall around her shoulders. Hermione's mouth twitched, but the smile seemed to be going in the wrong direction. Susan yawned loudly too, managing to _accidentally_ knock the book off the table.

"Oh I suppose it can wait." Hermione sighed tearing her eyes from Harry, and ducking under the table to grab the book. But Harry with his lightening quidditch reflexes managed to get there just as quickly as she did. Their heads collided with each other.

"Ow!"

Susan winced and bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry apologized.

"No Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." Hermione said apologetically.

There was an awkward silence where the two of them just sat there, rubbing their injured heads and staring at one another. Then Hermione, always trying to be the practical one, reached for the book, but Harry, always trying to be the gentleman, reached for it also. Their hands touched, and Susan who was currently trying not to fall on the floor laughing, never saw how their eyes widened when a jolt of electricity passed through them. She never heard Hermione gasp, or saw how Harry captured her hand before she had the chance to draw it back. Once again emerald green met chocolate brown, and their breath caught in their throats as their hearts skipped a beat.

Hermione felt her stomach turn over and a funny, pleasant tingling sensation flood her body. She swallowed hard, her head spinning as rash conclusions began flying at her from all corners of her stormy mind.

_It's too early. I don't think I can go through this again._

Hermione pulled back, sitting up so fast that her head smashed into the table top.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked. There was something different about him. He used to comfort her before, but there used to amusement dancing in his eyes, and a laugh that he was fighting to bite back. Not anymore. Harry's eyes were filled only with concern and worry. Looking closer, Hermione found that strange emotion that only appeared when he looked at her, that she had been desperately trying to ignore and brush off but now couldn't be ignored.

It both thrilled and scared her.

"I'm fine." She assured Harry trying to calm her irregular breathing and heart beat. Turning around she climbed out from under the table, and got to her feet, ignoring Harry's offered hand.

"I'm fine." She snapped, when he tried again to comfort her.

"Okay." But even though he stopped asking her if she was okay, he refused to back off, and continued to watch her with that look in his eyes.

"Let's go, I'm tired." She said grabbing the book that Harry had retrieved from the floor from his arms.

"But weren't you the one who wanted to stay-"

Harry stepped on her toe, and Susan wisely shut up before Hermione bit her head off.

They blew out the candles, and lit their wands, heading downstairs. Hermione and Harry walked ahead of Susan, falling into step with each other out of habit. Susan lingered behind, an evil smile on her face as she silently ran through her plan. She rubbed her hands together, watching the unsuspecting couple in front of her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

It had to be close to midnight. The corridors were dark and vacant, and it occurred to Hermione for the first time that they ought to pick up the pace if they wanted to make it back before Filch made his rounds. Glancing to the side, she noticed Harry matching her pace, looking straight ahead.

He looked over at her, catching her eye before she could look away. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she seemed to have a difficult time getting the words out.

"We better hurry up, it's really late." She said dumbly.

"Yeah you're right." He said nodding.

But still she kept looking at him. Frantically she searched for an excuse.

"What time is it?" She asked. Grabbing his wrist, she looked at his watch, the one that she had given him the previous year for Christmas.

It was ten past twelve, later than she thought.

"Great." She said sarcastically, speeding up.

_CRASH!_

Hermione froze, grabbing onto Harry. Harry held her close to his chest, so close that she could feel his heart thundering in her ear, matching her own racing heart beat.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back.

Together they turned with their wands out and ready. What they found was merely Susan Bones standing there, rubbing her arm. The Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief, and lowered their wands. They had forgotten that she had been behind them.

"Sorry I uh walked into a suit of armor." She said blushing, nursing her sore arm. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry chuckled.

"Come on let's get out of here." Susan said, walking forward. "It's late and Filch will be here any minute."

Harry and Hermione followed her, still grinning and shaking their heads behind her back. But suddenly Susan stopped short. Hermione and Harry both walked into her, causing the unfortunate Hufflepuff to nearly lose her balance.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"I think I heard something."

The three were silent. Hermione and Harry heard nothing, but Susan went pale.

"Merlin! He's coming!" She hissed pushing the two of them toward the wall. Harry and Hermione started scrambling towards the opposite corridor, but Susan restrained them, urgently pointing toward an old closet at the end of the hall.

"We can hide in there!"

The Gryffindor's opinion was that this was a very stupid idea, but they were after all Gryffindors and seeing that too much time had already been wasted and they had no idea from what direction he was coming from they made a dash toward the closet.

Harry opened the closet door, and slipped inside the small dark room with Hermione. The door closed behind them on its own accord, submerging them in the darkness. The two of them stood there panting, waiting for their eyes to adjust. Hermione heard the sound of someone moving around behind her, but someone was breathing beside her ear. It had to be Harry, Susan was beside her. But she couldn't remember seeing Susan and it sounded and felt like Harry pressing against her side.

"Harry."

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

"Where? I can't see you!"

"Oh. I'm here." She felt someone touch her chest. She grabbed his hand and moved it, knowing that he had of course done it unintentionally. She could feel the heat coming off of him as he blushed.

"Sorry was that your-"

"Can you move over a bit?" Hermione interrupted him trying to find him in the darkness.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Someone won't move-"

Someone kicked Hermione.

"OW!" Hermione glared at Harry, who obviously couldn't see her.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked him.

"I didn't." Harry protested.

"Yes you just d - STOP IT!"

"I didn't do that! But why are you hitting me!"

"I'm not hitting you!"

"OUCH! Will you cut it out?"

"SUSAN!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Susan's in here?" It was a female who answered, but it wasn't Susan or Hermione's voice. The voice was more high pitched.

"Was that you?" Harry asked.

"No! Did you kick me again?"

"No it was Susan and she keeps hitting me."

"What the -?" An unfamiliar male voice spoke.

"Don't touch me!"

"Who's that?"

"Not me!"

"That's my leg!"

Hermione and Harry finally realized that they weren't the only ones in the closet. In fact it appeared that another couple had been in the closet doing Merlin only knows what before they entered. Harry cursed under his breath when he found the door locked, and Hermione lit her wand, exposing two half dressed Hufflepuffs who both glared blinking into the light.

"Can't we have a little privacy!" Justin Finch Fletchley hissed as Hannah Abbot squealed burying her head into Justin's chest. He seemed to lose his bravery when he saw who it was in the closet with them. He swallowed, and started again with a shaky smile.

"Please, can you uh leave us we're kind of busy-"

"We're trying too." Harry said through gritted teeth as he tried the door once again with more urgency.

"-I mean you can have this closet if you want, but I think it would defeat the whole purpose if you're not alone."

"Move over Harry!" Hermione snapped, practically shoving him out of the way, not wanting to hear another word out of that Hufflepuff's mouth.

She tapped the door knob once, and to her relief, it opened. The two tumbled out of the closet and took off running in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione wanted to get as far away as possible from them. She gagged, remembering the image of them half clothed.

But what was really nagging Hermione, was what had ran through her head when she had first got into the closet with Harry, and what Justin had said at the end, and how much it coincided with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of these awful thoughts that persisted in bleeding through every one of her actions. He was her best friend!

You're not supposed to have thoughts of snogging your best friend in a closet!

* * *

_What are they doing in there?_

A wicked smile crossed Susan's face. She couldn't resist turning around and walking back to the locked closet, she was dying to know if her plan was working.

_Of course it is, what could have gone wrong? _

Everything, starting with the fact that Harry and Hermione were not alone, but were stuck with two other Hufflepuffs that Susan knew all too well.

But Susan didn't realize that they were currently trying to ward off the two half clothed Hufflepuffs, and escape.

When she pressed her ear carefully against the door, the very last thing she expected to hear was Hannah asking where she was. There was no mistaking it, only Hannah had a high pitched squeak like that. She smothered a laugh, she was constantly making fun of her best friend's voice. But then she wondered what Hannah was doing in Harry and Hermione's closet.

If Hannah was in there with them, then they probably weren't doing much of anything.

Stupid Hannah, she ruined everything!

Susan slapped her forehead, she hadn't even thought of checking the closet before sending Harry and Hermione inside. She wasn't the only one who thought closets were a good place to snog.

Now her beautiful plan was ruined.

Susan absently leaned her cheek against the closet door. Justin was speaking now… wait… Justin? Her boyfriend Justin? Susan grabbed the door knob, but the door was flung open, knocking her down onto the cold floor.

Harry and Hermione flew past her, running in the direction of the Gryffindor Dormitories.

Susan groaned and painfully got to her feet. She made so many sacrifices trying to get them together, but why were they always fruitless and why did they always have to involve pain? Brushing herself off, she approached the closed closet door. She could tell from where she stood, that Hannah was still in the closet and judging by the noise she was certainly not alone.

"Thank a lot Hannah." She hissed softly to the closed door.

Everything was ruined, because of her.

Without thinking, Susan grabbed the door knob and opened the closet.

Hannah screamed.

"Now what?" Her male companion snapped irritably, looking to see what was the cause of this second unwanted interruption.

Susan's jaw dropped.

Justin Finch Fletchley, _Susan's boyfriend_, had been snogging her _best friend_ in a closet.

Susan froze. The two people she trusted most were standing there in each other's arms, half clothed. She decided to backtrack, she was extremely tired and after all it was one in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly several times. But no matter what she did the scene was still there. Justin, her boyfriend, and Hannah, her best friend, they had been snogging. The same two people she trusted with her heart, deepest darkest secrets, her life and everything that mattered to her, had betrayed her.

Susan took a step back her heart thudding in her chest. Hot jealousy raged through her saddened soul. She tried to calm herself but it was no use, a small gasp came from her throat.

"Susan..." Justin began, throwing his shirt back on, backwards, and tossing Hannah hers. Meekly, Hannah put hers on, her eyes darting in every direction except in Susan's.

Susan struggled to breathe, fighting back that large lump that was forming in her throat. Justin…Hannah…Her head was spinning. They had stabbed her in the back, and now the hot knife stayed there. The blade of betrayal dug into her back, cutting deeper into the layers of her heart and soul. Waves of pain, shot through her body, fueling the anger that was rising to the surface faster then her waiting tears.

"It's not what you think." Hannah blurted out.

"We were just..."

"I was just going to say..."

"Save it for another time! I don't want to hear it." Susan said folding her arms across her chest in a hostile manner. She was slowly building up emotion in a great wall. It was at the tip of her tongue.

"I can't believe you two! I trusted you! You two are the people I care about most and I come to find out that my "loyal" best friend and boyfriend have been having an affair all this time behind my back! When were you planning on telling me? When did this start? What did you just think that you could continue like this? Of course, Susan won't care that her own friends are going at it behind her BACK!" Susan paused for breath. Justin and Hannah cringed as her voice continued to rise at an alarming rate.

"You broke my trust! I really trusted you two! But obviously that doesn't seem to matter. I thought you were Hufflepuffs but obviously I was wrong. You can't even follow the one thing Hufflepuffs are known for. LOYALTY!" Susan was losing energy, fast. Each individual word required every ounce of her strength, and her reserve was nearly drained. Her tiny world had crashed down around her, and poor Susan was left lying in the dust, trying to cling to that last bit that remained. Her broken heart was bleeding, and her eyes began to blur.

"Maybe I should hang around with the Gryffindors. At least they understand what friendship is, and…love." Susan choked, as she looked at Justin. Three years, a total waste of her time… And Hannah…six years…destroyed in one act of betrayal that spoke volumes more then the squeaky voiced Abbott could manage.

"Susan I'm -"

"Shut up Justin!" She shouted. Her body trembled with rage.

"Just shut up and snog your brainless girlfriend, but don't you dare try to even speak to me ever again. We are through!" She turned her back on them and walked away.

"Wait Susan-" Hannah grabbed her by the arm.

"Get away from me Hannah!" She snarled, trying to shake the girl off. A hot tear slid down Susan's cheek, scorching her skin and she looked at the girl before her. For a fleeting instant she was comforted by the friendly touch, and she forgot about everything. Hannah and Susan used to be like twin sisters. They knew each other like the back of their hand, or so they thought, until Hannah betrayed Susan.

"Please Susan I'm-" Susan's face twisted into a scowl, an insincere apology could do nothing. The damage was done and Hannah had proved that she was not worthy of being a Hufflepuff or a good friend.

"Good bye Hannah." Susan wrenched her arm from Hannah's grasp and started to run.

Hannah didn't bother to follow. She started to cry. Justin looked uncomfortable, standing against the wall, shifting his weight from foot to foot and eyeing his girlfriend warily. Hannah looked up and saw that Justin wasn't doing anything, and began to sob dramatically, exaggerating her cries. Justin awkwardly and reluctantly, went over to her, patting her back.

"Shhhh baby, now you can be my girlfriend. How about that?"

"No thanks Finch Fletchley, but I would like to spend some quality time with the both of you in my office."

Justin froze, and Hannah's sobs instantly stopped, proving that she had been mostly faking them.

As if the night couldn't get any worse.

Filch was standing right behind them.

"I think that you two and I will be seeing each other quite often, this is the third violation this week, is it not Ms. Abbott and Mr. Finch Fletchley? Two weeks of detention with me personally, yes I think that should be plenty of time to get to know each other quite well. Now come along, come along, we mustn't be late for our date. Professor Sprout doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With a cackle he led the two pale faced Hufflepuffs to their doom.

* * *

Susan kept running. She was trying to out run the horrors that persisted in following her. Over and over they replayed in her mind. Tears blinded her vision wetting her face. She didn't stop running until she was back in her own Dormitory.

She slammed the door shut with a locking charm, jumped into her bed and closed the curtains around her. Then she dropped her head onto her pillow and began to cry. She sobbed for many hours before sleep finally claimed her. It had been quite a night for poor Susan.

**A/N: I came back earlier than I was originally expecting and I'm stuck here until probably the 14th. You guys are lucky. Thanks Saiyan-of-the-Seas, SmrtDancrGrl, amrawo, Karina Potter Brasil, sam, apotterlover, and Tritium for the wonderful reviews you left me. **

**LMDGlUVR4EVA – **Trust me there is an explanation for it, but I'm not going to tell you yet. After a few more chapters, ask me this again and then I'll have some explaining to do. But keep in mind, Ron broke up with Hermione not the other way around.

**MadamBlack** – Charles is a character partly of my own invention. It is NOT Charlie Weasley. A character died, and I gave the name Charles to her father.

**Can't think of a good one – **I know how you feel, some stories are addicting! I did not hurt myself, but I am updating a lot quicker than I expected.

**Raytheblader4: **He makes an appearance. But yes you're about the only one who noticed, that I didn't realize I had forgotten about Draco Malfoy until I was about 8 chapters into this story. I cover myself but he doesn't have a huge role.


	8. Crossing the Line

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Chapter 8: Crossing the Line**

It was midnight the following night. Hermione Granger sat in the Girls Dormitory staring out the window. She couldn't sleep. She had spent the whole day practicing and working on the Tracking Spell with Harry and Susan. They had made progress, the spell was now finished and they had mastered it. But they still had almost another day before they could go searching for Ron and Hermione didn't want any mistakes.

Susan had seemed upset and irritable. Out of the blue she had blown up at them. Then she left on the verge of tears, without an apology. Hermione remembered her mentioning something about disloyal Hufflepuffs, though Susan had never exactly came out and told them what was bothering her. Hermione pondered over this now, wondering why she couldn't sleep.

Perhaps it was because she anticipated what was to come the next day. Or perhaps it was because she was worrying about and missing her friend Ron. She didn't really know, she just wished she could close her eyes and fall asleep. Unfortunately it was not going to happen.

Sighing Hermione got to her feet. She knelt down beside her trunk and rummaged through it searching for a good book. None of them drew her attention and for once in her life Hermione Granger didn't want to read. This was a first. She could do homework. No, she was too tired to do anything at the moment. Lavender was absent from her bed, on the other hand Parvati was sleeping peacefully. Hermione didn't want to be responsible for taking time out of her beauty sleep. Last time Parvati had nearly strangled her. She wasn't a morning person. Hermione decided to go down to the common room. At least she wouldn't disturb anyone there and it would be empty and quiet.

The thing was that Hermione needed time to think. She couldn't get a certain person out of her head and it was preventing her from sleeping. Hermione didn't want to admit the fact that she had been thinking about Harry all day. It was the truth though.

She couldn't go a minute without her thoughts drifting back to his face. She memorized every line of his face and examined his amazingly green eyes. She loved the way he smiled and loved to hear his voice. Her mind tended to drift every time he looked her in the eye and began talking to her. She found out what "drowning in their eyes" meant. There were many other little things that were irking her, refusing to go away. Like the moment in the library when Harry had started moving in on her, and then suddenly got up and left. She couldn't figure out why she assumed he was going to kiss her and why she was so disappointed when he hadn't. And then there was the moment outside of Dumbledore's office. That was when she first started noticing that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Finally there was the moment beneath the table in the North Tower. Now she finally recognized that the odd tingling sensation happened only when Harry touched her, and her heart beat and breathing only stopped when her eyes met his. And that was why Hermione Granger could not sleep.

She tip toed past sleeping beauty, with a roll of her eyes and left the Dormitories, closing the door softly behind her. She started down the steps savoring the peace and quiet and the scene of the welcoming fire. It was a calming influence. She just wanted to drop into a chair and sleep. But Hermione wasn't the only one with this brilliant idea.

Hermione went to sit on the sofa. She didn't notice he was there until she nearly sat down on him. Instantly she leapt up, blushing crimson when she saw who it was.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"Hermione!" He looked equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. It took them a moment to realize that they had spoken in sync and they laughed. The laughter could break down all barriers, even the increasing burdensome awkwardness that had sprung up between them like a brick wall. Hermione instantly relaxed and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"I asked you first." She said quickly predicting his next question.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to go along with her.

"Well Seamus and Lavender are having a good time in the Boys Dormitory." Harry said flatly. Hermione laughed.

"I didn't find it very amusing. I couldn't sleep thanks to them." Harry grumbled.

"Sorry." She said with an insincere smile.

"Liar."

"You're just jealous of them." Hermione blurted out.

"Maybe I am." He said sadly, with a mocking smirk. Hermione realized that she probably was too. She took it as a joke, and they laughed it off, but again the ever present awkwardness was returning. Harry cleared his throat, breaking another silent spell that had snuck up on them.

"So, uh, I told you my problems, now it's your turn to talk Ms. Granger. What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking directly into her eyes. Hermione caught her breath for a brief moment before answering the question. She knew of course why she was still up, but she wasn't about to tell Harry that it was because of him. Fidgeting, she tried to think up a way that she could skirt a lie and still not admit the truth. She hated lying to his face, it was virtually impossible.

"Um I was, well, I couldn't sleep." She muttered.

A moment of silence passed, and then Harry whispered the forbidden name that stood between them and a peaceful slumber.

"Ron." He said softly.

Hermione nodded, knowing that this was a large part of the reason why she couldn't sleep. She was worried about him. He had been friends with them for seven years, and even though she was starting to enjoy the partnership with Harry, and their developing relationship that was soaring to new heights because Ron wasn't around, she still missed her old friend.

"I'm worried too." He said staring into the fire.

Hermione touched his hand, and he looked at her. His face flickered in the firelight, his eyes dancing like glowing passionate flames with an emerald hue. Instead of the comforting lies that she had carefully planned to say, her tongue got all tied up and something entirely different flew out of her mouth.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be." He replied, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Then what are you scared of?" Harry asked gently pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm afraid of someone hurting you."

Harry's hand froze. Hermione willed herself not to look away. Her penetrating stare bore into him, lighting a flame, that had nothing to do with the reflection, in his eyes.

A new idea was developing in his mind, triggered by the power and brilliance of this simple statement that he had never took the time to dwell upon before. The thought that he might never see Hermione again had never occurred to him. But now suddenly it slammed into him like a well placed punch into a stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He could barely breathe, and his mind was spinning. A beautiful, concerned Hermione drifted in and out of focus as he tried to gain control of the out of control merry-go-round that his mind had suddenly become.

"Harry. Harry!"

She cupped his face in his hands and instantly the spinning stopped. Her hands were warm on his cheeks, but they sent an odd shiver down his spine. He was disappointed when she returned them to her lap.

"Are you okay?" She asked studying his face.

"Fine." Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry turned and stared into the flames. He could feel her still staring at him, but he pretended that he didn't notice.

"I think I need some fresh air." He said suddenly getting to his feet.

He stretched, and found that Hermione was on her feet as well.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked hopefully.

Harry was torn, he needed time alone to think, but then again, he wanted her with him. On the other hand, Hermione appeared to have already made up her mind and Harry knew that there was nothing he could do even if he had wanted too. Her large brown eyes looked imploringly up at him, and she looked cute biting down on her lip uncertainly. He couldn't refuse a face like that.

"I'd like that." He said quietly, with a small smile.

Hermione smiled shyly back at him.

"I have the cloak with me." Harry said opening the portrait for her.

Hermione stepped through and Harry followed, closing it behind them. Once they were in the corridor Harry threw the cloak over them and they ducked beneath it. The cloak wasn't made for two seventeen year olds. Perhaps it was made for three eleven year olds or two fifteen year olds, but not for multiple young adults. It was a tight squeeze and Hermione and Harry found themselves uncomfortably close.

They started down the hallway, walking cautiously with their heads bent. The going was unbearably slow but at least they were invisible.

Hermione could feel Harry breathing beside her as they made their never ending journey toward the Entrance. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, shattering the silence. They did not speak and Hermione savored this silence, trying hard to concentrate on anything but Harry who was only centimeters from her.

After an eternity, Hermione saw the doors come into view. Harry pushed them open silently and the two of them stepped outside. They walked into the shadows and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hermione stepped away from him turning her head toward the sky. The stars were out and the moon was full. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She lowered her head glancing toward the lake. The reflection of the moon danced within the smooth waters. It was a breathtaking sight.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Harry whispered beside her.

Hermione nodded in agreement but pretty came short of describing the scenery. Desperately she searched for a better word.

"It's enchanting." She said finally.

"Enchanting." Harry echoed with a smile and a nod of agreement.

Their eyes met.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but next thing she knew Hermione had taken Harry's hand and was slowly walking with him toward the lake. The grass rippled in the light breeze and everything seemed to be bathed in the delicate light of the full moon and the fragile tapestry of stars. Hermione found herself enjoying every moment of it. She came to a halt once they reached the lake.

Hermione didn't let go of Harry's hand. She smiled at the beauty of the night and for one moment she actually was able to forget about her troubles. They had been left behind in the shadows and they would stay there until she returned to the castle.

The breeze ran lightly down her neck, tickling her hair and causing her to shiver a little bit. Harry must have noticed because he put his arm around her. Turning Hermione glanced up at him and smiled gratefully. Harry returned the smile and looked up at the stars.

He was handsome, she thought dreamily. His green eyes were like no other and his dark untidy hair tugged at her heart. She wondered what was wrong with her and why she was having such strange thoughts. She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. His arm tightened around her shoulders.

Everything was perfect. _If only it could always be this way_, Hermione thought wistfully. She wanted to stay like this forever.

There was just one thing missing. One shadowy, nagging thought that carried on the breeze, whispering in one ear, what she had hoped she had left behind in the darkness with her troubles and fears. Hermione tried to get rid of it, and she would have if Harry hadn't been standing there with his arm around her and his face bathed in the moonlight.

There was only one reason why she would be thinking of him, staring at him, feeling a weird butterfly sensation in her stomach, stopping her breathing and heart rate, and tingling all over when he touched her. It was the one thing that Hermione had feared, dreaded, and never exactly found in the arms of Ron Weasley. It both terrified and thrilled her, and caused her to shake Harry's arm off of her and walk away from his confused eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione barely heard him. She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking, trying to get away from him. But her breathing was irregular, her heart beat fluctuating and her stomach turning. But she wasn't sick, merely scared now that she could comprehend and identify the tingling of her skin. She couldn't run, so she stumbled over to the lake, sitting down hard on the sandy bank.

She clutched her necklace, staring down at the rippling image before her. Even her eyes had changed, a new light, similar to the one she had seen in Harry's emerald ones, was burning.

"Hermione! Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry knelt down beside her, his mirrored image edging closer to her in the water.

He turned his head away from hers, his eyes meeting hers in the glassy waters. She had been so stupid, all the times Ron and her fought, the moment outside of Dumbledore's office, the tears and disappointment in the library, and the stopping of her heart beneath the table. Here it had been, all this time right smack in front of her. It had taken her so long, but she knew now that it had started years ago.

"Tell me what's wrong." Harry whispered.

Unconsciously, she reached behind her neck. With trembling fingers she unclasped the silver necklace, the one that Ron had given her, and slid it into her pocket. It was over, it hadn't been much to begin with. Harry touched her shoulder and Hermione gladly turned to look at him. Slowly she smiled, her hands reaching out for him.

Harry, perplexed, but gratefully, drew her to him. He looked at her, and Hermione looked back at him, her smile drifting away as she realized what she was about to do.

_What am I thinking? _

A part of her screamed that she was taking too great of a risk. But Hermione ignored this entirely.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her, but he noticed and felt it too. She could tell by the look in his eyes, so similar to the one hers had held in the reflecting image. He had always known, she realized sadly. He always knew it was there, lying dormant in their veins just waiting to be awakened. He had been waiting for her.

"Now it is." She whispered, moving in closer.

Their gaze held and they found they couldn't look away. Hermione's heart pounded loudly in her chest thudding in her ears. Her breathing was coming short and shallow. Their faces were only three inches apart, two inches. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She felt his hold tighten around her.

A mere inch separated their flushed faces.

Her mind went blank. The opposing voices were now distant and incoherent. The world was silent around her. The only thing she could hear was him breathing, the only thing she could feel was his breath on her face and their bodies pressing closely together, the only thing she saw was Harry. As if drawn by some mysterious, magnetic field, they drew towards each other, hypnotized. His hand touched her cheek. A sudden warmth ran through her veins.

Less then an inch was left.

But to Hermione and Harry it felt like an ocean. Though they couldn't hear the voices trying to reason with them, a part of their subconscious was still torn and still tried to fruitlessly restrain them. But the silent struggle was finished in seconds. Hermione forgot about Ron and the fact that Harry was her best friend. She no longer had control over herself. Harry found that all it took was one look in her beautiful brown eyes and suddenly Voldemort was completely driven from his mind.

There was nothing left to fill.

Her lips brushed against his. He pressed his lips against hers lightly. It was soft and gentle at first. But it soon grew into something more then just friendliness. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist. They moved closer to each other as the kiss deepened. Passion that had been building up for so long now was let lose as if a dam had crumbled and the tide was now free. They had no control over what was happening. Their minds were shut off and their hearts ruled.

Both had silently known, deep within their hearts that it was there all along. Their feelings for each other had slowly built up. But neither of them had ever thought it would be anything like this or that it would even reach this point.

Hermione drew back, gasping for air. She leaned her head on his shoulder, attempting to catch her breath. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was breathing heavily, gently stroking her brown hair. Hermione felt herself at peace.

For a minute neither of them dared to speak. They were afraid to break the peaceful silence. Resting in each other's arms they savored the precious moments, when their minds were still not fully there. They didn't want to face the reality just yet.

But it came crashing down on them like a ton of bricks. Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had just kissed her best friend. She lifted her head and gazed at him, shock and surprise written all over her face. Harry was almost as stunned as she was.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked pulling back slightly.

"A kiss?" Harry suggested timidly. She noticed that he kept his arms around her, and made no move to let go of her or step away.

Hermione allowed this to sink into her mind. It was what she had wanted, no it was more then she had ever dreamed of. But for Merlin's Sake he's your best friend. Hermione's heart wasn't convinced, it didn't seem such a bad idea, in fact it only seemed to make the situation better. After all she already trusted Harry with her life and loved him more than anything. She stared dreamily into Harry's green eyes, captivated by their loveliness. Sweet memories of the previous kiss returned to her.

Her thoughts called her back to earth. Remember what happened last time you kissed your best friend?

Ron...

Hermione's mind raced as images flashed before her. She and Ron hadn't talked in so long. Things between them would never go back to the way they were before. Did she really want to risk that happening to her and Harry? He was after all the only best friend she had left. Hermione did not want to end their friendship.

Her eyes darted restlessly about as Harry stared at her, puzzled.

"What?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"It's ... nothing."

He gently placed his hand beneath her chin. He made her look at him. She was forced to once again stare directly into those amazing green eyes, filled with trust, warmth and comfort. He wouldn't hurt her, she could trust him.

"Ron?" He asked in a hoarse voice. It was this same forbidden name that also stood between them and taking the next step.

She nodded meekly but found she couldn't look away. He gently caressed her cheek and pulled her close to his chest. Hermione buried herself in the soft folds of his robe, as he rubbed her back and ran his hand through her hair.

"I just don't want it to turn out the way it did before." She said quietly breathing in his scent.

"I know. Hermione..."

He once again lifted her face.

"It's not going to be like that. I won't hurt you." His voice was so sincere. His eyes were honest. She could trust Harry, he had never lied to her.

"That's what he said." She whispered painfully.

"No," He shook his head. "It's not like that Hermione, it's different this time."

Hermione turned away biting down on her bottom lip. She wanted to believe it, she really did, but all she kept seeing was Ron standing there, pleading with her. A memory flitted before her eyes, bringing her back to the fifth year and the start of her rocky relationship.

_Hermione pulled back from Ron, pushing him away from her. She walked over to the opposite side of the room, and sat down shakily on Harry's bed. Ron's puzzled eyes met hers and she looked away. Her head dropped into her hands._

"_What's wrong? Did you not like it?" A fifteen year old Ron stammered after their lips had clumsily met in a first kiss for both of them and Hermione now sat with her head in her hands._

"_No, no it was fine, I mean it was great." Hermione replied, forcing a smile on her face. It wasn't great, it wasn't anything like Hermione had imagined her kiss would be like. In fact it was very messy, and clumsy. _

"_So what's wrong?" He asked her with a frown._

_Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't sure what was wrong. Her eyes strayed from Ron's again and instead looked down at the bed she was sitting on. She started picking the lint off of Harry's sheets, Ron's eyes following her every movement. Finally she grabbed one of Harry's pillows, and held it to her chest, hoping to stop the nervous flutter of her hands. She inhaled Harry's familiar scent and was calm. _

"_What was wrong with it?" He asked again, his freckled face troubled. _

_Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, it was fine, but Ron don't you worry what Harry will think?" _

"_Harry?" Ron's eyebrows went way up. "You're worrying about Harry? That's why you didn't like it?" _

"_No, well yeah, I mean no, yes." Hermione sighed as Ron got madder and more confused. _

"_I'm not following you." Ron said scratching his head, "You like Harry, not me?" _

_Hermione blushed at such an absurd thought. _

"_No, I mean I do, but you know." She laughed, and Ron's face turned the shade of an angry red tomato and Hermione realized that she was going to have to explain._

"_Harry's a third wheel now." She said._

"_Oh." Ron said, his temper starting to cool, though he couldn't figure out why Hermione would think of Harry first, especially at a time like this._

"_Well, he can find a girlfriend." He told her._

"_Yeah you're right I guess." She sighed again, and lovingly replaced the pillow on his bed and straightened the sheets. "I still worry though." Hermione said picking the lint off his bed again and reluctant to leave it. "Maybe we should keep it a secret for a bit." She eyed Ron hopefully._

"_Why?" _

"_Because Harry might get upset." _

"_But then I can't kiss you or touch you." Ron whined._

"_Don't be ridiculous Ron we'll still see each other." Hermione snapped._

"_You act like you'd rather be seeing Harry." Ron grumbled as they left the room._

Hermione found herself back in the present, in Harry's warm embrace. Their first kiss had been nothing like the first kiss she'd shared with Ron or any of their kisses in general. Ron couldn't hold a candle to Harry. Hermione blushed, realizing that Ron had never made her tingle, her heart stop, or her pulse race or cause her to lose her breath. His hand didn't seem to fit hers like Harry's did.

"Do you still love Ron?" Harry asked her.

"No, I don't think I ever did." Hermione whispered. She stopped realizing what she had just said, it hadn't occurred to her before. All this time she had just assumed, but now she realized and made the connection that had been there all along, just like Harry, right in front of her face. They had been best friends, brother and sister, but nothing more.

But with Harry...it was different.

"It's not the same Hermione, you can't keep comparing me to Ron."

"I know, Harry, but I don't want to lose you as a best friend either."

"We'll always be best friends Hermione."

"I know." Because that was what Ron said, and now look where he was. But with Harry, it would be different. His eyes held a promise as well as a light that Ron's had never held whenever he looked at her.

"I've liked you for a few years." He trailed off with a shy smile.

"Really?" She asked, blushing like an amateur adolescent.

"Yes." He admitted. "It took a while to get it through my thick skull,"

Hermione giggled.

"-but finally I made the connection." He finished with a grin.

"Oh Harry." She whispered. She smiled, her face glowing and her eyes lighting up. All she wanted was to stay here with him, and kiss him again and again.

"Can we forget about the past tonight?" Harry begged inching toward her. Hermione nodded vigorously, longing for another taste.

"Tomorrow we can think, but tonight..." His voice died with the breeze.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. He answered her, gently pushing her down onto the grass.

"Just tonight." Hermione warned pressing a finger to his lips.

"For now." Harry whispered leaning his forehead against hers. They breathed as one resting for a moment.

Then slowly Harry pulled her toward him. Hermione lifted her arms and put them around his neck. They gazed into each other's eyes, brown melting into green. Finally Hermione leaned toward him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione clung to him, as once again wild passion took control over them. She would've fainted if he hadn't been holding her up. Her head spun with the force of the kiss. Ron had never been able to kiss anything like Harry.

It was more then she had ever imagined. She had often wondered what it would be like if Ron kissed like the Ron in her dreams. But now she knew, this was ten times better, it was real. She wasn't dreaming. And it wasn't Ron, it was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had turned her world upside down and inside out in one simple kiss. The ground seemed to have left her and Hermione was floating away. She was on her way to Cloud 9 and sweet bliss. They fought to get closer to each other, pawing at each other. Hermione ran her hand through his unruly black hair, something she had dreamed of doing since her sudden affection for him. It was no longer just a fantasy.

Hermione wanted to make sure that this wasn't just her dreaming. When they came up for air she stopped him for just a moment. She then reached up and stroked his warm cheek. It sent shivers down her own spine to actually believe that this was reality. She was actually here in the flesh with Harry.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" She blurted out.

Harry raised his eyebrows pressing his hand against hers. He drew her hand to his lips, kissed it and smiled slyly.

"You Ms. Granger are the best teacher I have had." He answered.

"No really." Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I've never experienced anything like this before." His voice was barely above a whisper. Hermione's eyes flashed and she grinned seductively. Harry smiled mischievously and moved in. Once again she was swept into a passionate kiss. She hung onto him, riding the tide of passion with her best friend by her side.

She was glad for once that it was her best friend that she was kissing and not a stranger. She knew that Harry would never lay a hand on her or break her heart. It was no longer a matter of friendship, but love. Tomorrow though, everything might be forgotten. But they had tonight, together, alone.

Heaven and Earth met that night. Hermione and Harry walked the thin line between the two worlds wondering how they could possibly be anywhere but heaven. It was an experience that they would remember for the remainder of their life. It would haunt them every hour of day and eventually bring them together. It was one enchanting night.

**A/N: See the summary really does show up in the story, I wasn't pulling your leg! I'm leaving again right before HBP comes out. :grumbles: I should've started posting this story a long time ago. Oh well, you'll just have to deal with a Pre HBP story, though you never know I could make a few changes… I can't wait! **

**Karina Potter Brasil: **Yougot your wish!I should've written a scene in them in the common room afterward, but I didn't. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lunatic Pandora1: **I wish! Nah, but she becomes an honorary Gryffindor of some sort, especially after everything that happens in the rest of the chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Booklover990: **Harry and Hermione did it all on their own! I should've had her slap them, but they weren't worth it. Don't worry though, Susan hasn't even gotten her revenge yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas: **Me too, but it isn't over yet. Haha yeah, I couldn't resist pulling out that cliché and showing off Susan's playful side, I rewrote the whole chapter just so that I could include that scene. Thanks for reviewing!

**Notyouraverageblond: **She's better off this way, trust me. Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story too!

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **Exactly, Ron's read books 1-5 he saw what we did, haha. Of course you'll have to wait and see what Ron has to say about everything. A new pen name? Oh dear, I hope I didn't spell yours wrong. Can't wait to see what you come up with!


	9. Nightmares and Departures

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Summary: **_Slightly AU and PRE-HBP! Pre-OotP at parts. Ron's disappeared, the last time anyone saw him was at the feast. Harry and Hermione received a note and now prepare to go in search of their best friend with the help of an unlikely companion, Hufflepuff Susan Bones who happens to be a trusted seer with a connection to the missing Weasley. Harry and Hermione finally crossed the line and decide to take their relationship to the next level._

**WARNING HBP SPOILERS AT END OF CHAPTER IN A/N.**

**Chapter 9: Nightmares and Departures **

_Fire, Flames, Darkness. There was chaos everywhere. She stood at one end of a long hallway. Someone was standing beside her screaming at her yelling. Susan wasn't listening. All she saw was the darkness enveloping them, taking one person at a time. They were dying around her. Unforgivable curses were sent in every direction. The stunning spells weren't enough. They weren't going to last very long. _

_Susan heard a whimper, and turned in time to watch Daphne and Ernie collapse on the ground, their joint shield shattering after a well placed spell. Susan ran to them but a hand flung out to stop her. _

"You've got to get out." A voice told her.

Susan turned and saw a familiar freckled face, with disheveled red hair plastered to their sweaty forehead, a bottom lip bleeding, and a torn robe. But it wasn't Ron, it was his younger sister Ginny.

"_I'm staying." Susan said shaking her head stubbornly and trying to get to her two friends who Rebecca and a Slytherin boy were seeing too._

"_You can't!" Ginny exclaimed, dragging her back. Susan fought against her, but Ginny won this battle easily. _

"I'm sorry Susan but you don't belong here." Ginny shoved something into her hands, a portkey of some sort, then she stepped back and watched Susan disappear. Susan felt the force of something else pushing her into the air. She was floating for an instant and then next thing she knew she came crashing down on the ground outside.

She got to her feet and began to run in the direction of the fire but once again she was held back. This time it was Ron.

"You're needed here now." Ron said.

_Harry and Hermione nodded. _

Susan watched as it burst into flames. Her heart plummeted as a giant green skull suddenly appeared in the sky high above. It stared threateningly down at her. Susan cried out.

"I could've stopped it! Why? It's all my fault." The trio backed away from her unable to say anything to comfort her. They knew the truth.

Susan dropped to her knees sobbing as she watched the destruction of her heart. Scenes flashed before her eyes as first Ron, then Hermione and finally Harry met their death at the hands of the Dark Lord and his group of Death Eaters. She was next.

"Now girl, join me or die."

Susan glanced up and looked into those piercing red eyes.

"Die." She saw the red eyes crinkle into a harsh smile and then the green light flashing before her eyes. She took a last breath...

Susan sat up with a scream. She was sweating all over and shaking uncontrollably. Tears were falling from her eyes. She glanced around and found herself in her bed in the Hufflepuff Girls Dormitory. Everyone around her was sleeping peacefully. She breathed a sigh of relief and rested for a brief moment.

_There's not much time left._

Susan was wide awake and on her feet. She hurriedly dressed and grabbed her wand. She put it into the pocket of her robes and left the room without even combing her hair or brushing her teeth. There would be time for that later. Now though, she had to save the only thing she had left. The Dark Lord had taken two of her Aunts, her Uncle and her young cousins away but he was not going to take this. Susan set off at a run, racing down the corridor, heading for Dumbledore's office as fast as her feet could take her.

* * *

"_Harry! Harry!" _

_Harry opened his eyes and coughed. Something was choking the air, smothering him. He gasped for breath, forcing his watering eyes to adjust to the smoke filled air. _

"_Come on Harry!" He recognized her voice and held out his hand. He felt her slip her hand in his and pull him toward her. _

"_There's no time, we have to get out of here." Hermione hissed, she flung open a door and suddenly they were both thrown backwards into the opposite wall. Smoke billowed into the room, blinding them both. Then they saw the fire marching toward them, licking the walls of the door frame and lunging for them._

_Hermione screamed, and Harry grabbed her and raced in the opposite direction. He flung open another door and pulled her down a winding corridor. But once again they were thrown back by a panicking crowd fleeing the flames coming toward them from yet another exit. _

_The castle was in flames. _

_Harry swung left, and then right stumbling through the blazing fire. But everywhere he went there was another burning barrier blocking his path. He held Hermione's trembling body to his chest forcing himself to find a way out. The exits were blocked. Screams filled the castle, and wails and cries were the only sound that joined the crackling of the consuming deadly flames. Someone raced past Harry and flung himself into the flames in a last desperate attempt to escape. Harry could still hear him screaming for several minutes after that. There was no escape, only death. _

_Harry saw him approaching, the flames dancing around him, the red eyes blazing._

_He shoved Hermione behind him, protecting her from the hideous monster and took out his wand. But a blade came out of nowhere, emeralds glittering, silver flashing, and sliced the air. Harry threw Hermione out of the way and dodged, but the dagger came down again sending him forcefully into the stone wall with a sickening crack. _

"_Harry!" _

_Harry was falling into a sea of blackness. Hermione was the last thing he saw, shaking his shoulders, and sobbing as her voice became distant and faint. _

"_Wake up Harry!" _

Harry's eyes snapped open. His forehead was streaked with sweat and his scar was burning. His hand went to the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He traced it with his index finger wishing he could stop the pain. It was starting to give him a head ache.

He sat up shakily and suddenly realized that there was something heavy on his chest. Glancing down he saw that Hermione was curled up beside him. Her head was resting on his chest allowing her long mane of thick brown curls to trail across his shoulder. One arm was carelessly thrown across his chest with her delicate tanned fingers clutching his shirt. She was still asleep.

Carefully he maneuvered himself so that he wouldn't wake her. He pushed her gently off of him and laid her on the sofa in the Common Room. Briefly he wondered what she was doing resting in his arms, when he remembered the kiss. A smile crossed his face and he lovingly replaced a stand of her hair behind her ear. They had stayed outside for several hours before finally coming back into the Common room and collapsing on the couch. Apparently they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

He stood up, getting to his feet. He had to tell Dumbledore that his scar was hurting him. Although he could remember little from his dream, when his scar hurt it usually meant that Voldemort was near by. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. It was still warm. He pushed a few more stray strands of brown hair away from her face and knelt down and kissed her cheek.

Unfortunately she stirred, her brown eyes opening and falling upon his retreating figure. He was heading for the portrait but Hermione called out to him before he could go any further.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked sitting up, suddenly wide awake.

"Nothing." He answered hurriedly.

"Harry, I know that look. Is your scar hurting you?" She asked jumping to her feet and approaching him. He sighed and nodded guiltily.

Hermione stood on tiptoe and reached her hand up to his forehead. Harry took a step back but Hermione placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep her balance. She gently touched the burning scar trailing it down the length of the lightening bolt. It burned for a second but then it suddenly stopped. Hermione removed her hand as if nothing had happened. While Harry on the other hand was touching his forehead, wondering where the pain had gone.

"What did you do?" He asked surprised.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"The pain stopped." He said. Now the both of them were looking very confused. Harry stared at her and Hermione stared at her hand.

"We better go see Dumbledore." Hermione said quickly snapping them both back to reality.

Harry nodded and they exited the portrait and briskly made their way toward the Head Master's office.

* * *

Susan reached the statue of the gargoyle in record time. 

"I don't think I've ever run that fast in my entire life." She panted. When she had finally caught her breath, she said the password and the statue leapt aside. She stepped onto the moving staircase and ascended to Dumbledore's office. Then she walked toward the door, raised her fist and knocked loudly.

"Ms. Bones." Dumbledore was dressed in his regular robes. Despite the fact that it was six in the morning he apparently was an early riser. He opened the door and allowed her to come in.

"Professor Dumbledore I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, but I had another dream that I think might have been a vision." Susan blurted out feeling silly now that there was obviously no sign of anything. Professor Dumbledore was calm, and the halls had been silent and empty.

"Go on..." Dumbledore encouraged her.

Susan took a deep breath and explained to him everything that she had seen in the dream. Dumbledore was very interested and asked for every detail she could remember from it. Susan had to work hard to think back to what had happened in the dream. She told him everything she could, hoping that it was enough, if indeed it had been a vision of the future.

"Susan I am glad that you told me all that you could remember. You have been a tremendous help and I as well as all of those that could have been victims will thank you for our lives." Dumbledore said gratefully.

"You really think that it was a vision?" Susan asked timidly.

"Yes." Dumbledore was now looking at the door over her head. Someone was knocking. The door opened and Harry Potter poked his head in, followed by Hermione Granger. They were pale and anxious.

"Now I think it is confirmed." Dumbledore said quietly beckoning Harry and Hermione to chairs beside her. Once they were seated, the aging Headmaster fixed his eyes on Harry.

"Harry was your scar hurting you this morning?"

Harry opened his mouth and looked up at Dumbledore surprised. Hermione and Susan were shocked as well.

"Yes, Professor it was. How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Susan has just informed me of a vision she had earlier this morning. There is a possibility of an attack and I think you just confirmed that what Susan saw might actually happen." Dumbledore said calmly.

"All of it?" Susan suddenly squeaked panicking. She didn't want that to happen.

"You've already informed us of what could have happened if we had not known ahead of time. I can assure you Susan the outcome, thanks to you, will be different." Dumbledore said comfortingly.

Susan looked slightly relieved but still she persisted, raising another question.

"How can you be so sure?"

The elderly headmaster clasped his hands together, and peered at Susan over the tops of his spectacles.

"I'm not sure. But I know that Hogwarts won't be caught by surprise, and you four are going to prevent this from happening."

Susan nodded, but suddenly looked up realizing that he had said four, not three. An image of Ron flashed through her mind, shivering in the darkness, with his arms wrapped around himself. She closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out to him with a silent message. _We're coming Ron, hang in there, we'll be there soon._ And she could have sworn that somewhere far away in a dark cold dungeon, he heard her voice with a flicker of hope.

"Ms. Bones?" Susan opened her eyes and turned to the Headmaster.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore asked Susan to explain what she had seen in her dream to Harry and Hermione. After she finished her account, Harry admitted that bits and pieces of it had been part of his dream, but that it had been slightly different. He unfortunately was no seer and could remember little of it.

"I'm glad you three came to me as soon as you could. I am going to inform the students and staff of the possible danger and put every one on high alert." He went to one of the portraits where a proud woman sat with graying black hair and said something to her. She nodded and an instant later she had disappeared from her frame on some unknown mission. Then he turned and addressed the three students sitting in front of him.

"On the other hand, you three will leave in one hour."

All three of the students jaws dropped.

"But Professor Dumbledore you can't!" Harry protested.

"What if there's an attack?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going if there's a possibility I might come back to find Hogwarts in ruins." Susan said quietly.

"That's precisely the point. We need Mr. Weasley back. Without Mr. Weasley you three are not the full Order and you three are not at your full potential or power. I'm sorry but you must go in one hour, at the latest. We need our Order together as soon as possible." Professor Dumbledore was not in an arguing mood. Whatever he said must go. The three of them didn't understand half of the Order's importance. They didn't understand that without the fourth member there was no Order. He stood up from his desk and instructed them that they better go prepare for their departure.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Susan left in low spirits. Susan's dream and Harry's scar hurting him was not the best news. It could only mean one thing, Voldemort. The fact that they might lose their precious school, their friends and something that they held dear to them deep within their hearts was worse. They couldn't be unhappier as they stepped off the moving staircase. Glumly they promised to meet back in twenty minutes in the Library and Susan left in the direction of the Hufflepuff House. 

Harry and Hermione trudged back to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione felt as if her heart was dragging upon the floor. They couldn't attack Hogwarts, they had Dumbledore. It was unthinkable. Hermione trembled as she climbed through the portrait into the familiar Common Room. Hogwarts had been like a second home to her, a door to the magical world. This was where she had met Harry and Ron. Only at Hogwarts had she been able to learn magic and enter what seemed like a fairytale. Hermione still pinched herself sometimes, wondering when she was going to wake up from this fantasy. They had had adventures here, good times and bad times. Through thick and thin it had been Hermione, Harry, Ron and their faithful, silent companion; Hogwarts. But now, with the threat of an attack could that change?

Like a zombie, Hermione moved slowly up to her Dormitory. Harry pulled his hand from hers, going to the Boy's Dormitory, his movements just as robotic as her own. They were both on auto pilot, just barely functioning after Susan dropped her vision like a muggle atomic bomb on all of them a few minutes ago. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of Hogwarts being attacked.

Hermione's thoughts were busy with Hogwarts and the task ahead of them. She packed while her mind went elsewhere. Once she had finished she remained seated deep in thought. If Voldemort was even going to attempt an attack on Hogwarts than he must have gained more power than anyone ever expected. Dumbledore had been the only thing that Voldemort feared and that alone had kept Hogwarts safe from the shadow of Evil. Could it have gotten so bad that now he no longer feared Dumbledore?

"Hermione." Harry touched her shoulder gently, jarring her from her thoughts. Hermione looked up at him startled, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Don't you think we should be going?" He asked quietly.

"Oh right, going, of course." Hermione gathered her things.

Harry helped her to her feet. Once standing Hermione made sure that she had everything she needed. One thing missing and everything would go wrong. Harry had to assure her that she had made no mistakes and nearly dragged her from the Girl's Dormitory. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

Just as they were closing the door behind them, they heard the sound of footsteps. Turning they came face to face with a disheveled Lavender Brown.

Lavender blushed pushing her messy blonde hair out of her face. She eyed them suspiciously hoping that they wouldn't guess what she was doing coming from the Boy's Dormitory at this early hour of the morning. On the other hand what were they doing up at this hour? She noticed that they had a strange assortment of items with them, almost as if they were-

"Are you running away?" She blurted out.

"No." Hermione said quickly, shoving the stuff into her book bag and closing it.

"Well then what are you doing up at this hour?" She asked curiously, eyeing them with interest. Harry had obviously been in the Girl's Dormitory, where he wasn't supposed to be. She wondered when they starting seeing each other or more specifically Lavender wondered if they had slept together last night.

"Nothing." Harry said simply, but Lavender caught the smallest hint of a nervous tremor in his voice. He was worried about something. If she just interrogated them for a little while she was sure they would blurt it all out and she would have something to tell Parvati.

"Oh Really?" She was forgetting that she wasn't exactly innocent herself in this situation.

"Lavender may I ask what you were doing in the Boys Dormitory with Seamus?" Hermione asked sweetly.

That shut her up instantly. Lavender looked down at the ground, bade them goodnight and then good morning and finally concluded with a hasty goodbye and a shove as she pushed her way into the Girl's Dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

"Close one." Harry said letting out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. There would have been serious consequences if Lavender had held them up any longer or had, Merlin forbid it, gotten the news out of them about the possible fate of Hogwarts.

"Well let's get going before we have anymore unwanted encounters." Hermione said linking arms with him purely out of habit.

They set out hurriedly, heading for the Library.

* * *

Susan met them there, she was scowling. Lately Susan hadn't been very happy and it was usually when someone brought up something about Hufflepuffs or when she returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room and Dormitories. Now apparently was one of these frequent occasions. It usually only took a few minutes until she was back to normal. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Susan pasted a smile on her face though her thoughts were still on what she had just seen a few minutes before.

Justin and Hannah had been in Hannah's bed together. Susan shivered, thanking Merlin that they had been at least clothed. It still managed to disgust her. At the moment she wanted to hurl. She took a deep breath and erased the image from her thoughts. Now was not the time to think about social matters. They had to think about saving Ron.

"Let's run through the spell once before finalizing it." Hermione sat down in her usual chair, Harry sitting down at her elbow. Susan couldn't help but think that they looked adorable together. But that made her think of Justin so she stopped.

"Now I think all we have to do is this and then I guess it goes on, and we can substitute here." Hermione began running her finger down the page. They basically knew the navigation spell backwards and forwards.

It worked similar to the pen that tracked every wizard or witch that was born. When a wizard or witch neared their eleventh birthday an invitation to Hogwarts was sent out, the address recorded and sited without any outside help. The Marauders had used an idea similar to this when making their map.

Hermione had studied this theory and the map back when she and Ron used to make use of it and the cloak during their relationship. She would pour over the map, often joined by Harry, wondering how it worked. Being the clever witch she was she figured out the connection between the two. The navigation spell worked similar to both of these and with luck it would serve the same purpose.

"Hermione, we don't need to go over it again. We know what we're doing." Susan said suppressing a yawn.

"Are you sure? I think we should run through it one more time, just so that there's no mistakes." It was now their third time performing the practice spell. Harry touched her wand arm softly.

"Believe me Hermione, we know this one." Harry said staring into her brown eyes. Hermione was immediately lost in those emerald pools.

Susan coughed meaningfully grounding them back to earth. Now really wasn't the time for drowning in each other's eyes.

"I really think that we should get to Dumbledore's office." She said smiling as if she had done nothing at all.

"Right!" Hermione exclaimed nodding in agreement.

"No need Ms. Granger and Ms. Bones. I'm right here."

The Headmaster came striding into view.

"Professor Dumbledore!" They exclaimed jumping to their feet. None of them had noticed him come in ten minutes ago or sit down and watch them as they went through the workings of their spell again.

"I can see you three have been working hard." His eyes twinkled as he glanced at Harry and Hermione who both blushed.

"You seem to have mastered the Navigation Spell. A wise choice if you ask me, a very difficult spell, but it will help you locate the Fourth member." Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes suddenly became solemn and serious.

"Now it is time for you three to go. I have arranged for a port key to take you from Hogwarts to a place outside. You will be on your own from that point on." He regarded the three of them with his light blue eyes half hidden behind his spectacles.

"Do you understand?" He asked them.

They murmured and nodded indicating that they understood that this was it. Dumbledore then gestured to them. He led them over to a closet in the back of the library. Opening it they found that inside there was many more bookshelves, a few shoes and an ancient broomstick. Hermione gaped at the books and immediately wandered over to read the titles. Harry stopped her, turning her around so that she was facing Dumbledore again. "Another time." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath fanning her cheek. Hermione blushed noticing that Harry kept his arm around her shoulders. Neither of them noticed Susan roll her eyes, and whisper to the ceiling that she was doomed.

Dumbledore finally selected one of the oldest shoes in the room. He picked the dusty object up, tapping it twice with his wand. Immediately it began to glow red.

"This is the port key." He said handing it to them.

"I will now lock you in here but first I have a last bit of advice." They waited patiently in silence, eager to hear anything Dumbledore had to say.

"Rely on your connections to each other. You are the Order of the Phoenix there is a special bond between you that you can call upon at any time. Rely on the bond that connects the four of you." Susan could've sworn he was looking straight at her. Did he know that she had already had a connection with Ron?

"Goodbye." He said nodding to them solemnly.

Slowly he shut the door.

Harry held the shoe in his hands. He beckoned to them and Hermione and Susan reached out and placed their hands on the shoe as well. They stared at each other in complete silence.

"Are we ready to do this?" Hermione asked shakily.

"More ready than we'll ever be." Harry answered her.

"I'm scared out of my mind." Susan blurted out.

"We all are." Hermione said exchanging a small smile with Harry. Once again, they were on their way into the unknown. All they knew was that Ron, Voldemort, Death Eaters, their greatest fears, evil and most likely death were waiting for them somewhere down the road.

"Okay One." Harry began.

"Two." Hermione said.

Susan gulped.

"Three." She whispered.

There was a familiar jerking behind their naval. And suddenly the closet disappeared. They were spinning out of control hanging onto the shoe.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Susan tumbled to the ground. The shoe soared out of their hands and landed with a soft thump in the grass. 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Susan moaned.

The world was still spinning. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to regain control. She was lying on top of something soft and comfortable. Slowly she opened her eyes, wondering where on earth they were.

Hermione found herself staring into the familiar green eyes of Harry Potter. Her face was only inches away from his and memories of last night's blissful kiss drifted back to her. He inched toward her, entranced by her beauty. Their faces were closer now and Hermione could almost feel the pressure of his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Can you please get your leg off of my ankle?" Susan pleaded disrupting the perfect moment.

Hermione and Harry blinked, their cheeks coloring. Hermione hurriedly rolled off of Harry onto the grass beside him and they both sat up. Harry moved closer to her, allowing Susan to free her ankle.

"Thank you." Susan grumbled sitting up with a frown.

Hermione stared at the scene that they had just entered. Beautiful green grass grew as far as the eye could see. Flowers of purple, white, yellow and red were scattered here and there, swaying in the tall grasses. The sky was a cloudless blue and the air was warm with a light breeze. There was a bright looking forest on their right that made Hermione think that they had dropped into an illustration of a Fairy Tale, certainly not a dark lord's lair.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry scratched his head, looking just as confused as she felt. Susan was still scowling so Hermione didn't know what she was thinking.

Hermione turned to look at Harry again and his face split into a grin, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing it's just that-" He reached toward her, his hand gently stroking her soft brown hair. His hand then hovered just above her cheek. It looked as if he were hesitating to touch her cheek. But he seemed to lose his courage or change his mind because he slowly brought his hand back down to his side.

"You had grass in your hair." He said smiling shyly.

"Oh." Hermione laughed running a hand through her brown hair, blushing furiously.

"Is it gone?" She asked nervously.

Harry studied her carefully, silently drinking in the sight of his beautiful friend.

"There's just one more piece of grass, here I'll get it." He touched the back of her head, taking extra care to remove a tiny white flower, that only someone that had been looking at her under a microscope would've seen.

"See?" He held it up for her, offering it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione was blushing again as she accepted it. She held the fragile flower between her thumb and her index finger, admiring the star shape of the delicate snow white petals.

"Did you hear me? Or do I have to repeat myself for the third time?" Susan said loudly.

"Sorry Susan I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Hermione asked, tucking the flower Harry had given her in her pocket when Susan and Harry weren't looking.

Susan couldn't help but smile. Now she knew why she was part of this mission. If it wasn't for her nothing would get done. She had to keep snapping these two lovers back to reality. They had it bad for each other. This was going to be one interesting trip.

"As I said the first, and the second time, we are in the right place." Susan repeated.

"We are?" Harry asked looking around at the pretty field with the flowers and the forest.

"Yes, this is it." Susan said glumly.

Harry and Hermione couldn't see how this was where Ron was. It didn't make any sense. Voldemort, flowers and sunshine, those three just didn't mix.

"Look over there." Susan said pointing to the opposite side of the forest. Harry and Hermione turned. There was a black cloud hovering just on the horizon in the distance.

"That's it isn't it?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry and Susan nodded solemnly.

"But we haven't even performed the spell yet. How did Dumbledore know that he would be near here?" Hermione asked turning to look at the other two.

"I think Dumbledore suspected it. I'm not even sure that's where Ron is, but I'm almost positive that that's where Voldemort has his head quarters." Susan replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at her. That was the first time they had heard anyone say Voldemort's name other then themselves and Dumbledore.

"Like I said, it's only a guess. We still have to get there." Susan said staring at the dark cloud that seemed to grow more foreboding with every moment wasted.

"I think we should start the spell." Hermione said quickly, speaking for the others as well.

They nodded and began to unpack the elements that would be necessary for the working of the incantation.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat at in his office staring out the window. He could see the Hogwarts grounds below him. Everything was silent, still bathed in the new light. He could see the rolling green hills, the forbidden forest, and the lake reflecting a distorted sunrise, the Greenhouse, Hagrid's Cabin and the Quidditch Pitch all from the comfort of his office. It was an incredible view that summed up Hogwarts, minus the castle. 

Would all this change?

Though he would not let it show, Albus Dumbledore was worried about the fate of his students and the fate of a school where he had spent most of his life. He had never left Hogwarts. In a sense it was the only home he had ever known. It was his heart and soul, a part of his mind and body. He was determined for it to remain safe to the students. If Hogwarts fell, then the whole World was in trouble. This was their last chance.

The Order needed to be completed, and come back alive.

The door to his office suddenly swung open.

Most of Hogwart's faculty was standing in the doorway. Many of them were still in their nightclothes and they looked like a strange bunch, hardly recognizable. All of them were worried, confused and shocked.

"Albus is it true?" Minerva asked.

"The fact that there is a possibility of us being attacked, confirmed by both Harry Potter and Susan Bones? And that our three Order Members have left?" Dumbledore repeated in a question.

"Well is it true then?" Minerva asked once more.

"Yes I am afraid so." Dumbledore said sadly.

There was silence.

"What are we going to do?" Professor Sprout asked in a panic.

"We are going to do what we have always done. We will be prepared, be on alert, remain vigilant and fight back when the time comes. There is no immediate danger just yet. Our one goal is to protect our students and we shall do everything we possibly can." Dumbledore replied.

The Professors listened to him. He was the only one that Voldemort feared. As long as Dumbledore was there to give them advice and be in control they had everything they would ever need.

They were safe… for now.

* * *

**A/N**: **WARNING HBP SPOILERS!**

I'M WARNING YOU!

DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HBP YET!

OKAY?

OKAY!

That's one of the reasons why it took me so long to update.

Yeah I know, H/Hr is dead. But we all knew that R/Hr and H/G was going to happen. I was a little disappointed but I still loved HBP! Though H/G in my opinion came out of nowhere and was rushed, how'd you like Remus/Tonks? I loved that part and Bill/Fleur was amusing! The ending's so different though., and the rumors ruined it a bit for me. Rowling is an amazing writer, and yes I'm already asking when the 7th book comes out. I can't wait! This story was started even before OotP came out, and it's basically finished, so I'm going to keep posting it, though I doubt I'll have many readers.

Thanks **Karina Potter Brasil, LMDGlUVR4EVA, Saiyan-of-the-Seas, Book Lover990, Lunatic Pandora1, The Gryffindor Drummer, mysterious charm, staremerald**.

**Starlite Rose** – My favorite person in the whole world, could you send me everything, except for what I already have posted, that you have? Please, pretty please. My e-mail'sin myprofile, whatever you want to call it. Itwould mean so much to me, and it would decide whether I'm going to make a sequel to this or not. I don't think you have what I'm looking for, but it's worth a try.


	10. Hide and Seek

**One Enchanting Night**

**By HazelMist**

**Summary: **_Susan and Harry have nightmares about the school being attacked. Is it a haunting vision of the future? Dumbledore sends Harry, Hermione and Susan off with a portkey and his blessing, in search of Ron. The future of their beloved school and the fate of the magical world depends on the reunion of the Order…_

**Chapter 10: Hide and Seek**

All students were to report to the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley was reluctantly dragged out of her dormitory by some of her roommates. She had been in there since yesterday morning, wondering where on earth her brother was, knowing that chances were, wherever he was, he was probably dead.

In her mind she flashed back to yesterday morning.

_Ginny hadn't seen her brother since the feast. She was really beginning to worry about him. Ron tended to disappear when he was upset but he always came out for meals, and no one, not even the Ravenclaws who he had taken to talking to had seen him. Ginny had tried to get a hold of Harry and Hermione but whenever she looked for them they were no where to be found. She thought she saw the two of them in the library with Susan Bones but why would they be with her? It probably hadn't been them. _

_Suddenly she spotted Dean coming down into the Common Room._

"_Hey Dean!" She jogged over to him, touching him on the shoulder. "Have you seen my brother?" _

_Dean looked down at her, and then immediately looked away. He wasn't answering the question and he was looking anywhere but at her. _

"_Well, have you?" Ginny asked wondering why he looked so guilty._

_Dean sighed and shook his head. _

"_I haven't but Ginny there's something I think you should know." He fished something out of his book bag and handed it to her. It was a piece of paper folded up into a ball. Ginny began to carefully unravel it, wondering what was the meaning of this. _

"_I swear I would've shown it to you sooner but I thought it was a love note and today I found it and well-"_

_Ginny wasn't listening, she was reading what was on the piece of paper._

"_**Consider Ron Weasley Dead**." _

Four words, and her world had collapsed around her.She had mourned the loss of the only person that seemed to understand her. Unfortunately, unlike Harry and Hermione she had no one to lean on. The person that she had always depended on to protect her, comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right, was gone. Now here she was in the mists of confusion, waiting for Dumbledore to make his announcement.

"Maybe we're having another Ball!" One of her roommates, Gwen, squealed.

"Oh I hope you're right!" Another one exclaimed.

"I don't think that's it." Ginny said sadly.

"You're just saying that because you hate dances!" Gwen accused her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. They were so ignorant, and shallow. But this time she actually wished that their roles were reversed and she was the one with the empty head.

Before anyone could reply, Dumbledore had stood up. Instantly the students were quiet. A pin could've dropped and it would have echoed, resounding off the walls and massive ceiling. Ginny's suspicions were confirmed. Dumbledore wasn't smiling, on the contrary he looked as if someone had died. Ginny's heart plummeted to the floor. This was not going to be good.

"It is my displeasure to make this grave announcement."

The atmosphere changed. The students fidgeted, waiting for what was coming next.

"There is a chance of an attack on Hogwarts. This morning a few of our sources confirmed that there is a possibility that Hogwarts could be attacked by Death Eaters. We don't know much on this and we are looking in to find more information…." Dumbledore continued but Ginny wasn't listening.

Death Eaters attacking here?

First her brother, and now the school? Was her life coming to an end? What else could go wrong? She mind as well have given up hope and jumped off a cliff. There was nothing left to hang onto. Her life was over.

The students were white with fear, shaking and trembling as they began to chatter nervously and whisper among themselves. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. Hogwarts had always been the safest place in the magical world. An attack on Hogwarts and they didn't have a prayer.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's loud voice brought an end to the noise.

"We will not panic. We will not give up. We are Hogwarts, if we work together, remain vigilant and alert, we can save Hogwarts from destruction. I am asking you all, Slytherins and Gryffindors, students and teachers alike to band together. We must save ourselves, each other and the one thing that brings us here, Hogwarts. I for one am not giving up and I hope that you will choose the same." Dumbledore surveyed the group of students before him.

There was silence.

Then suddenly, Ginny discovered a courage that she never knew she possessed. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, drawing attention to herself. She was the center of attention.

"I'll fight." She said quietly.

All eyes were on her, but Ginny held her head high staring directly into the light blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore. The students watched her, glancing at each other, wondering whether they should stand up too. They hesitated waiting for someone else to join her.

"Not alone." The students turned around to find another sixth year getting to his feet.

Eyes widened, jaws dropped and gasps were heard.

Even Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. A normally quiet boy with light brown hair and dark eyes was standing at the edge of his table. But it wasn't his appearance or personality that surprised them all, it was the green badge complete with the slithering snake pinned to his robe.

He was a Slytherin.

His dark eyes met Ginny's. From across the room she could still see the determination and courage in his eyes that equally matched her own. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, wondering how this could be, but in reality was only moments. Finally Ginny nodded, a silent motion that meant more than words could express.

It didn't matter what house you were from. They all had to unite with a common goal in mind. Their goal was to save their school and world from destruction.

More people stood up around her. First it was the courageous Gryffindors, next the clever Ravenclaws and then those loyal Hufflepuffs shakily got to their feet. Minutes passed and slowly some of the Slytherins got up from the table to join their fellow in the fight for Hogwarts.

Ginny felt her heart swell. Nearly all of Hogwarts was standing, united in the Great Hall with one common goal in mind. And it had begun with her getting to her feet and saying that she would fight.

Again her eyes drifted back to the boy at the Slytherin table, Orion Rosier, she recalled his name. She was surprised to find that he was still looking at her, in fact it appeared that his eyes had never left her at all. Ginny stared back at him, wondering why he looked so familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Hurriedly she looked away.

For a moment she could've sworn that she was looking at someone else.

But it was impossible, inconceivable, Sirius Black was dead.

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore sat in his seat bringing the whole school down with him, Orion muttered something about not being hungry and slipped discreetly out of the Great Hall. The halls, just as he had hoped were empty. Right now, after standing up with every eye upon him, he wanted nothing more than to be alone. In fact he hoped that he never had to look at another face again. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets thinking over what had just taken place.

Hogwarts was going to be attacked by Death Eaters, his very own friends and their parents. No one had even had the decency to warn him. Most likely they didn't care, especially now that he had just gone and made matters worse. Right now they were probably deciding which Unforgivable they were going to use on him. Orion shuddered, but it was his own fault, if he hadn't been so stupid-

"I knew I'd find you." A voice hissed, as a strong hand closed around his arm. Orion looked up at the raven haired Slytherin girl and gasped.

"Persephone? You're going to kill me?" He squeaked.

"Shut your trap Rosier!" She hissed, her blue eyes flashing. "Or I'll reconsider murdering you."

He tried to pull free, but Persephone dug her long nails into his arm, yanking him into a dimly lit corridor and quickly tossing him mercilessly into a broom closet. It happened so fast that Orion didn't know what happened until the door was locked behind him, and his future murderer and ex best friend turned around and faced him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She roared.

"What?" This didn't sound like the usual, sorry but I have to murder you speech.

"What were you thinking, getting to your feet like that?"

"I uh-" One second the Weasley girl was standing there and the next he was on his feet, with her brown eyes on him. But Persephone kept going, with no intention of stopping.

"I can't believe you did that! Of all the stupid things you've done, this tops them all. Why would you ever declare yourself for the Light, you're a Slytherin! Don't you realize that ninety percent of the people in Slytherin are Death Eaters and support the dark?"

"And the other ten percent?" Orion asked hopefully.

"Nine percent are going to be mutual and side with whoever wins."

"And the one percent?" Orion's hope was rapidly deflating.

"They just stood up in front of the whole school and asked for someone to murder them." Persephone glared at him, allowing it to sink in. Orion laughed bitterly and Persephone misunderstood the laugh.

"It's not funny, Malfoy's going to kill you tonight." She blurted out.

The two of them stared at each other and then Orion dropped his head into his hands.

"What a mess I've gotten myself into." Orion moaned, sitting down on an overturned mop bucket.

"I don't know what you were thinking." Persephone said shaking her head. "Is there anything up in that empty head of yours or is all just air?" She said rapping him on the head smartly.

"No." He pushed her hand away. "And now you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

She looked at him stunned, and she blinked once or twice.

"I wasn't planning too." She said slowly.

"Just save me Persephone and put me out of my misery." Orion begged.

Persephone shakily took her wand out, and Orion shut his eyes. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, knowing that Persephone would make sure that it was over and done with in less then a second and that he wouldn't feel a thing.

"You are an idiot Orion Rosier." He heard her hiss, her voice strangely hoarse as if she were crying.

Orion didn't dare open his eyes, he just lay there, waiting, wondering what death would be like. But the curse never came. He heard the door slam, and he opened his eyes.

Persephone was gone and he was alone in the closet. He sat there in the silence, realizing that either he was dead, or Persephone Avery hadn't been able to kill him. Slowly he got to his feet, pinched himself once to make sure he wasn't dead and then exited the closet.

He was alive, but not for long. Now instead of dying the quick and easy death at the hands of his best friend, Malfoy or some other Death Eater would make sure that his last hours were filled with fear, terror, pain and torture. He had heard them bragging, telling their stories of their latest victims so many times, and yet he had never thought he would be a victim. He had just assumed that he would be a member of that nine percent and wait around until someone won.

All that had changed, because of –

"Weasley!" He exclaimed, looking up and finding the very object of his thoughts right in beside him.

The girl was staring at him, studying him closely, as if he were something in Care of Magical Creatures class. Now he wondered how she had snuck up on him, and why she was looking at him. _Probably because, you're the biggest idiot in Hogwarts._

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's impolite to stare." He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny blinked, coming to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you look like – never mind." She shook her head sadly, and started down the hall.

"No wait-" Orion stopped her, not really knowing why.

"What were you going to say?" He asked curious.

Ginny looked at him, it was the eyes. His eyes were so much like Sirius Black's, it was scary. Except they were brighter, and they weren't lined, or full of sorrow and loneliness as Sirius's had once been even after two years with his god son.

"Nothing, you just look like someone I used to know." She said.

Orion waited, but Ginny wasn't about to tell him that she thought he looked like a dead ex-convict. He rubbed a hand down the side of his face, fidgeting, but every time Ginny tried to walk away, his eyes caught hers, holding her back.

"Uh Ginny?" He asked finally.

"Yes?"

"I know we don't know each other real well, and this might come as a shock, but I was wondering if maybe…" He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"What?" She coaxed.

"Could I hide in your Dorm?" He blurted out.

Ginny looked at him as if he had sixteen heads. She shook her head as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said that you wanted to hide in my dormitory-"

"I did." Orion cut in.

"Oh, well in that case." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then suddenly her eyes widened. "ARE YOU MAD?" She shouted.

"Look I can explain-"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND, PERVERT!" She started running, but Orion caught up to her easily.

"JUST HEAR ME OUT!"

Ginny to his surprise slowed to a walk and folded her arms over her chest.

"You better start explaining, fast." She snapped.

"Not here." He said glancing around nervously.

"Start talking or I'm going to personally make sure that you never have children."

"Fine." Orion lowered his voice, and hurriedly began explaining his situation to her. Ginny listened carefully, her scowl transforming into a look of concentration. When he was finished, Ginny pressed her hands to the side of her head and rubbed her temples.

"So can I hide in the Gryffindor Tower?" He asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked up at him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I've got a better idea." She grabbed his wrist and took off down the hall.

* * *

"Ginny! Where are you taking me?" Orion panted from somewhere behind her.

Ginny chose to ignore the question, concentrating on the task in front of her. She didn't even know why she was going through all this trouble for someone, a Slytherin of all people, who she hadn't said more than three words before today. It must have been because he stood up and offered to help her fight for their beloved school, and then there was his eyes. The dark orbs were so much like Sirius's that she wondered if perhaps he had been reincarnated.

She stopped short when she got to the statue of Eureka the Seeker. It was around here somewhere, she just couldn't remember if it was a right or a left. Beside her, Orion leaned against the statue and tried to catch his breath.

"Where are we going?" Orion asked again between gasps.

"You'll see." Ginny smirked and started running down the left corridor.

"Hey, Wait up!" Orion called, as he scrambled after her.

Ginny was tempted to run around the building again, just to tire him out, but she realized what kind of danger Orion was in, and that they had already wasted too much time. By now the students were probably heading for their first class. Ginny sped up, praying that Orion could keep up with her.

She passed it, but quickly jogged back to the small statue. Ginny approached the statue of the witch with the bird on her shoulder, waving a barely breathing Orion over. It had been so long since she had been here, she hadn't recognized it until after she had passed it.

"What is this?" Orion asked.

"This is a secret passage way." Ginny explained. She took out her wand. Conjuring up a memory of the blonde haired girl, she held up her free hand and whispered a word.

The statue quivered and then suddenly it disappeared.

Orion scratched his head and looked at Ginny.

"After you." She said.

Orion hesitated.

"You're not going to kill me right? This isn't some cruel joke where you lead me to a group of Death Eaters or offer me up as a human sacrifice, right?" He asked.

"Orion, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, wondering if she had made a mistake helping her fellow student who obviously had some issues.

"Nothing, never mind." Just in case though, he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her in behind him. Ginny rolled her eyes. Orion let go of her hand immediately and turned to see where he was.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around the dimly lit room.

Ginny smiled fondly at the familiar room. Two girls, a blonde Ravenclaw and a spunky red haired Gryffindor ran through the room giggling. Ginny blinked and the image faded. Sometimes the memories seemed so real.

"Come on." She said, tugging on his arm. She started to climb the staircase, with Orion close behind her. When she got to the top, she opened the door, and told him to stay put. Then she closed the door and left him there.

Ginny walked up another flight of stairs, but instead of going right as she normally would've in the past, she went left. She studied the doors carefully and finally decided on the second to last one. Raising her fist she knocked three times. There was a crash and a "Just a second!" and then the door was flung open.

A tall Ravenclaw boy with curling blonde hair and fat book under his arm stood in the door way. His hazel eyes widened when he saw Ginny but he smiled.

"Ginny Weasley? I haven't talked to you since her funeral…" He trailed off and Ginny's eyes met his briefly. Silently she pleaded with him not to bring her up. It was bad enough that she had had to come back here, she didn't think she could handle talking about her on top of everything else.

"So what brings you here?" He asked clearing his throat.

Ginny couldn't handle being with him now that she was gone. It felt weird and awkward, and it made Ginny think sadly of her former best friend. She hated to sound rude, but she wanted to leave quickly, and she didn't want anyone, even if it was just another Ravenclaw to see Orion.

"Zack, you owe me a favor." She said casually. "And well I was thinking that right now would be an excellent time-"

"Just say the word Ginny, and you know I'll be more than happy to help a friend out." He smiled.

Ginny wrung her hands together.

"Great, I'll be right back, I have to introduce you to someone." She turned around and walked away.

"Whoa wait just a minute, if this is another blind date." Zack said eyeing her suspiciously.

"No it's no such thing, I swear!" Ginny said throwing her hands up in the air. "Honestly."

Zack sighed, but reluctantly followed Ginny over to the door.

"Okay, then who is this person? Why do I have to meet them and is she hot?"

Ginny laughed at his last question.

"It's not a she." She giggled. "It's a he."

"Oh." Zack said disappointed.

Ginny opened the door and Orion crawled out, brushing himself off and getting to his feet.

"A Slytherin!" Zack said shocked. He glanced at Ginny. "You're dating a Slytherin!"

Ginny's cheeks flushed and she shook her head, but Zack suddenly pointed to Orion, a look of recognition crossing his face.

"Hey wait aren't you that bloke who-"

"Yes." Orion interrupted, before he could remind him of his deadly mishap.

"That's why we need your help." Ginny said looking up at her friend Zack.

Quickly she explained their situation to him. Zack paled, and leaned against the wall, clutching the book to his chest.

"So let me get this straight, they want to kill him, and you want _me_ to hide him?" He asked finally, holding a hand over his eyes.

Ginny nodded.

"I am so dead." Zack sighed.

"We all are going to be, if we don't get this show on the road." Ginny said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Easy for you to say," Zack grumbled. "You don't have to hide him in your dormitory."

He turned to Orion, and beckoned for him to come inside the dormitory. Orion raised an eyebrow but went inside. Instantly he realized that something was off. There were three beds, instead of the customary five, and only two of them had trunks at the end of their beds. He then noticed that one was unmade with books and papers sprawled all over the place.

"That's my bed." Zack explained, pointing to the only bed that looked like it had been lived in. The other two Ravenclaw beds were made, and impossibly neat. The trunk was missing from the third bed, and the one at the end of the second bed looked as if it hadn't been opened in a long time.

"You can sleep over there." Zack pointed to the bed with no trunk. Orion went over and sat down on it. There was dust on the covers. He looked up at Zack, questioningly.

"Just as long as you stay in here, you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you." Zack sat down on his own bed, opening up the book and writing something down on a piece of parchment.

Orion glanced around and then finally asked.

"Where's everyone else?"

The scratching of the quill stopped and Zack froze. Orion waited and waited, but Zack seemed to have temporarily entered the Ice Age. Something caught his attention and suddenly his eyes were drawn to the trunk on the opposite side of the room. He leaned forward, reading the name.

"William Windham."

The name struck a chord. Suddenly Orion realized why the beds were empty and Zack was alone and why the Ravenclaw had hesitated and why Ginny had known that no one would ever find him here.

"Eric and William are both dead." Zack said faintly.

Orion drew in a sharp breath, remembering that both of the Ravenclaw boys had been victims of Voldemort's wrath.

Soon he'd be joining them.

* * *

Ginny walked out of the Ravenclaw Dormitory, closing the door quietly behind her. Orion was safe with Zack, for now.

She opened the door to the back passageway, sitting down on the steps where only minutes before Orion had been, waiting for her to return. Her eyes couldn't see anything in the shadowy room, but her mind was filled with clear images from the past. She shuddered, remembering the sight of the empty, unoccupied, dusty beds.

She had barely known Eric and William, but they had been in her Charms and History of Magic class. In fact William had sat behind her in both classes due to the fact that his last name was Windham and hers was Weasley. Early in the summer after her fourth year he had been murdered in one of Voldemort's first public attacks. Voldemort had murdered his entire family except for his twin sister Wendy who had luckily been staying with a friend at the time of the attack. Eric had been killed by an escaped Death Eater just this past July, while he was vacationing with his family in Ireland.

Ginny sighed, her thoughts drifting back to another who had died at the hands of the Death Eaters in the final week of her Fifth Year.

_Fifteen year old Ginny was trapped in the twisting passageways of the underground. She had been stunned, and now that she was awake she found herself alone, scared and lost. Harry and Hermione she hadn't been able to catch up to but her brother Ron, and her best friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were supposed to be right behind her. Unfortunately the Death Eater's stunning spell had thrown her off. Now Ginny frantically searched for them. At last she spotted a lone figure, hunched over on the ground. She drew closer, her heart and feet quickening when she recognized the very same red hair as her own. _

"Ron, RON!" Ginny yelled running to him. Ron never looked up, ignoring her even as she came to a halt at his side.

"Ron I've been looking all over for you. I can't find Harry and Hermione and..." Her voice suddenly changed becoming quiet. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were with Ron, but both of them were unconscious, lying lifelessly on the cold ground in front of Ron.

"What happened? Ron are they okay? Answer me Ron!" She couldn't breathe. Her heart leapt into her mouth, as she tried to get her frozen brother to answer her. But Ron was in a trance and didn't appear to hear a word she said. He didn't even blink when she roughly shoved him out of the way and revived Neville.

"Ginny, what happened?" Neville asked, opening his eyes.

"I don't know." Ginny replied, kneeling down next to Luna. She rolled her friend over onto her back, and screamed.

"NO!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She was trembling and shaking, trying to erase the sounds and the sights of that horrible night. The memory was like reliving the night and the pains and sorrows that resulted from it over and over again.

_"NO! LUNA WAKE UP! NO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" _

Ginny shook her head, but the distant voice of her younger self persisted, screaming and crying for someone to help her.

_"Help me! Why isn't she waking up? Help me wake her Neville! RON Help me! HELP ME!" _

No one was coming. No one could save her. It was too late, too late.

Ginny blocked it out, and the voices faded along with the images. Her vision was blurring and she realized that at some point she had started to cry. Wordlessly she buried her head into her hands and silently wept.

* * *

"I think we have everything." Hermione said rechecking the components that were necessary for completing the spell.

"Maybe we should try locating ourselves first." Susan suggested.

"We don't have time." Harry said shaking his head. He was watching the dark cloud on the horizon.

Hermione sat up and pulled the book into her lap. It was getting darker as they spoke, she had hoped that they would reach the place before nightfall, but now she wasn't sure. They knew the spell backwards and forwards but there seemed to be something wrong.

"Hermione, let's just try it out and we can fix the problems later." Susan groaned.

"That's just the thing Susan, one mistake and we could end up, well anywhere." Hermione ignored the comments from Susan that followed. She was thinking, running her finger over the page. There was something wrong. But what? It dawned on her very suddenly.

"We need an object to connect us to him!" Hermione exclaimed looking up.

Susan and Harry turned to her looking very puzzled.

Hermione hurriedly explained to them what she meant. Susan understood instantly.

"There's something I didn't tell you." She said nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I already had a connection with Ron." She said avoiding their gazes.

"I had a vision." Susan continued. She launched into the explanation, knowing that time was short. She had been meaning to tell Harry and Hermione about it but every time she had gotten around to it, it had slipped her mind. Now finally she had it out in the open.

"That's it!" Hermione squealed.

"What?" Susan and Harry asked.

"The connection! That's the connections of the Order that Dumbledore was talking about. It all makes sense!" Hermione had that dreamy expression on her face. Harry was staring at her, unable to tear his eyes away. Susan had to snap Hermione out of it.

"Tell me!" Susan said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Susan you have to perform the navigation spell. And -" Hermione hesitated. They needed an object as well. She glanced over at the objects that she had brought that reminded her and Harry of the adventures they had had. None of them seemed to deal with Susan. They needed something else.

Hermione remembered something from a few days ago on the train. Ron had wanted to officially end their relationship with one simple action. And Hermione had held onto it thinking it was hers. But now she suddenly realized that it was never hers, it had always been Ron's. And now it was time to give it to Susan.

"I have just the thing." Hermione slid her hand into her pocket, searching for the silver necklace that Ron had given her two years ago. Last night, she had come to the realization that she never loved Ron. She had moved forward, taking the necklace off and tucking it away with the many memories she had of them. Carefully she removed it from her pocket and held it out to Susan.

Susan reached for it, and immediately her eyes widening.

"Hermione that's your necklace!" She said recoiling.

"No it's Ron's." Hermione said shaking her head. She dangled the necklace before Susan's face. Susan's bright eyes followed the necklace longingly as it swung gently back and forth. It was almost as if she had seen it before, perhaps in her dreams.

"I can't." Susan refused, though her eyes remained glued to the dazzling chain.

"You have no choice." Hermione dropped it and Susan caught it in the palm of her hand. She cradled it in her hand, wondering what to do now.

"Well put it on!" Hermione laughed.

Numbly Susan put it around her neck. As soon as she had closed the clasp the necklace seemed to shine, more than it had ever before. Light seemed to pour from it, as if a ray of sunlight had been captured within and had been finally set free.

"This is no ordinary necklace." Susan murmured.

Hermione and Harry who both came from muggle homes wouldn't know what Susan was talking about. But the necklace was a precious valuable. Only Susan could understand it's power. It was perfect, almost as if Ron had known all along that one day a seer would pick it up and come looking for him when he was in grave danger. For that was basically what it was meant to do. Hermione would never be able to understand how helpful she had been in the rescue of Ron. Only later would she find out.

"It looks nice on you." Hermione said softly. She was going to miss the necklace. Hermione glanced over at Harry, but then again it seemed like a minor sacrifice.

"Thank you." Susan whispered taking out her wand.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Harry asked.

"Positive. It's only a tracking spell, I'll be back in no time." Susan said with a weak smile.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. They couldn't be so sure about that.

"Maybe we should all go, in case something happens." Hermione said.

"I'll be fine." Susan insisted rolling her eyes.

Hermione and Harry were not convinced but chose to keep their protests quiet.

"All right then. Here's the spell. You just have to read it aloud while holding your wand in your left hand and your right hand needs to be on the necklace-"

"I know Hermione. We've been practicing it over and over again." Susan interrupted. Hermione opened her mouth but fell silent.

"I just want to get Ron and go back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible." Susan said quietly.

"We'll be helping you with that." Harry assured her.

"I know." She said looking at each of them.

They turned toward the dark horizon. The cloud seemed to have consumed more area while they were speaking. It was an awful reminder of everything they had hoped to forget.

"Let's go." Susan said hurriedly raising her wand.

"Remember to come straight back here once you know where he is." Susan nodded listening to Hermione's advice. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

The three of them got to their feet. They stood in the grass with the darkening sky above them. Hermione and Harry looked at Susan waiting for her to begin. She raised her wand and touched the necklace at her throat. There was a long pause as Susan shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. Then suddenly it began...

First it was a soft buzzing noise, a murmuring of voices unknown. Then came the bright light from her wand. It was only a kindling of a spark but it grew steadily becoming a blinding yellow ball of flames. The murmuring grew, the light from her wand shooting out in all directions. It split, the fingers of light feeling the air around them, writhing and moving like worms or snakes of fire.

Hermione and Harry stumbled backwards, shielding themselves from the unbearable light. They could no longer see Susan. But her voice suddenly emerged from the ball of light.

"_The Four of The Order must be United,  
Without One All is lost,  
Completion and Victory Awaits,  
The Destruction of The World Lies in the Decision of Three,  
Come Back to Us,  
Answer Our Calling,  
Let Us Complete What Must Be_."

Hermione and Harry watched as a dark shadow suddenly appear in the sphere of fire. A wand was now ripping through the wall of light, breaking and shattering the closely knit fibers of fire.

"She's breaking the connection!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran forward but Harry grabbed her dragging her back. He held onto her, not letting her leave the protection of his arms.

Hermione and Harry watched in horror as the wand continued its descent toward the ground. Tearing through the walls that connected Susan to their world, Hermione and Harry felt the wand go through their own heart. It inched closer toward the grass, the light dulling. Suddenly it shattered. Light scattered in every direction. Harry pulled Hermione down to the ground as the sky suddenly burst into flames. For a fleeting moment a shrill note was heard and the fire blanketed their vision. But the next moment they were lying on the ground holding onto each other, with nothing but grass and a shadowy blue sky.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked trembling. Harry was almost as puzzled as she was. He had never expected the spell to act like that.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran over to the place where Susan had been standing only seconds before. She dropped down into the grass and began examining the area for any sign of the girl that had obviously disappeared. Harry knelt beside her helping her search for clues.

"Hey look at this." Harry motioned for her to come closer. Hermione leaned over and saw what he was looking at.

He had cleared away an area in the grass. There in the dirt was a strange symbol.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked confused. Harry shrugged but leaned closer.

Cautiously Harry reached out and touched the dirt, he immediately drew back his hand, it was burning!

"It burnt me!" He exclaimed biting his finger that was now turning red.

Hermione hid a smile. She gently prodded the dirt with her wand, it was smoking and Harry was right, it was hot. But now she had found what she was looking for. Removing the top layer of dirt she found something red sticking out. Carefully she reached her hand into the newly dug hole and pulled out the small object.

"It's a feather!" Hermione exclaimed spinning a red feather between her fingertips and examining it.

"Not just any feather." Harry said staring at it with wide eyes. He carefully took it from her and held it up to the rapidly fading sunlight. His suspicions were confirmed.

"It's a Phoenix feather." He breathed.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, their eyes wide. It was another symbol linking back to the Order of the Phoenix.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked softly, reaching for it.

Their hands touched. Hermione felt her hand burn as suddenly the feather between their finger tips glowed a brilliant red, like a hot coal or a dying star. They recoiled, breaking the connection. The feather dropped to the grass where it sat trembling in the breeze, glowing eerily.

It burst into flames. The fire consumed the tiny feather, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Or was it?

The ashes of the feather seemed to have fallen in a certain pattern. Leaning closer to look, Harry and Hermione soon realized that it spelt something out in the dirt.

_The Phoenix has Risen!_

There were no questions, it was like a code that both Harry and Hermione knew like a language all of their own. The message was rather simple.

Susan was in contact with Ron.

**AN. Thank you for your support! I will be continuing this story! Look for the next chapter soon. Thanks Lara for e-mailing me. And feel free, anyone, to e-mail me with any questions or comments about the story! **


	11. Shadows

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_When Hogwarts is threatened Ginny teams up with Orion Rosier, a Slytherin who's life is currently in danger. She agrees to hide him, bringing him to her Ravenclaw friend Zack who's late room mates were victims of Voldemort's wrath. Ginny is reminded of her close friend, Luna's death during the previous year as Harry, Hermione and Susan frantically work on the navigation spell. Susan finally contacts Ron, but breaks the spell connecting her to Harry and Hermione._

**Chapter 11: Shadows**

In a sea of bleak shadows and obscure darkness there was one small figure in the large stone dungeon. His flaming red hair and the fact that he was the only living being in the room made him easy to pick out.

He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and head tilted back. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see that he was still in this horrible place. He wanted to remain in the land of his dreams, where he was still at Hogwarts, with Harry, Susan and Hermione Granger. But unfortunately we all must face reality.

Sighing heavily, Ron Weasley opened his brown eyes. Just as he had been before, he was still in the horrible moldy dark dungeon where nothing changed, and the days were filled with fear. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he knew one thing, he wanted to get out as fast as possible and never think about it again.

He shivered wrapping his robe more closely around him. It would be better for them to just kill him now. These past few days, weeks whatever they were, had been brutal. Time had passed so slowly that it seemed like he had been in the dreary room for years. And that alone was the worst possible torture they could have used on Ron. For nothing ever changed, and he was constantly awaiting a horrible death. Only in his dreams was he safe.

Ron had every intention of returning there. Rolling over onto his side he positioned himself so that he was curled up against the cold rock wall. Shutting his eyes, he hoped for sleep. The dream came quicker then he had expected.

_He was standing in a field of green grass and flowers on a cloudless warm day. Harry and Hermione were linked arm and arm laughing and talking together, lost in a world of their own. A petite blond was grumbling on his other side, staring off into the distant sky where a dark cloud was hovering above the horizon. He recognized her as Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in his year, whom he had had another strange dream about a day or two ago. _

"Ron..." She trailed off with a sigh and shaking her head returned to her work.

The scene switched.

It was later in the day, but they were still in the field. Susan sat up, her eyes bright and her voice clear and strong. Around her neck was a flashy chain of silver. Ron could have sworn that he had seen it before. It looked strangely like the one he had given to Hermione, two years ago.

Susan stood up and shut her eyes, her wand raised. She took deep breaths and suddenly began the workings of a difficult spell. Ron could feel the magic pulsing through her and into the wand. The ground trembled beneath him with the sheer force of the spell. Susan had disappeared in a blinding ball of light. Writhing snakelike flames reached out in all directions. They were the spell that Susan was doing and they were searching for something, reaching out for it.

Suddenly Ron felt one of the fibers of light make contact with him. It broke through the shadows of the Dark Lords lair and wrapped itself around his wrist. Instantly Ron felt a direct connection with another part of the world.

A few moments later, he heard Susan's voice emerge from far away.

"The Four of The Order must be United,  
Without One All is lost,  
Completion and Victory Awaits,  
The Destruction of The World Lies in the Decision of Three,  
Come Back to Us,  
Answer Our Calling,  
Let Us Complete What Must Be."

_More lights followed the first as Ron's heart leapt in his chest. He recognized the familiar passage and knew the message was clear. Susan was looking for him. _

"Susan!" He exclaimed.

"Ron?" Her distant voice replied.

He watched as her face appeared before him, slightly blurred and fading rapidly. They reached toward each other, but their hands were too far away.

"I'm coming!" She told him.

Then he watched as she drew her wand and lashed through the box of light.

"No Susan!" He tried to stop her but she was too stubborn.

The light exploded, and Susan stumbled back. Ron caught her in his arms and they tumbled to the floor into blackness.

Ron's eyes snapped open. What an odd dream, he thought to himself. Maybe it was a sign that he was going insane, but the dreams seemed to be getting more lifelike, almost as if they had already happened. Ron shook it off and sat up.

"Ron." Someone said softly.

Ron looked down and found a familiar girl with blonde hair lying awkwardly in his arms, exactly how they had fallen in his dream. The petite blonde, who he recognized as Susan, smiled up at him. There was a pause as each seemed to be at a loss for words after the unexplainable event that had just occurred.

"I'm dreaming." He said breaking the silence.

Susan laughed and wriggled free from his arms. She slid over, leaning against the wall beside him. Ron watched as she glanced around the bleak dungeon and then turned a pair of stormy blue eyes upon him.

"You're not dreaming Ron." Susan said with a small smile.

"How can I tell?" He asked. Poor Ron hadn't seen anyone in days and now a complete stranger who he had seen in a couple of dreams showed up out of the blue.

Susan understood. Reaching out her hand and she gently touched his arm. Lightly she pinched the skin of his upper arm.

"You're not waking up, see?" She said grinning as she pinched his arm a second time.

"I must be hallucinating then. Or maybe I'm delusional." Ron insisted.

"Nope." Susan poked and prodded him a few times to prove her point. Ron still wasn't fully convinced. He gave her a skeptical look but Susan was prepared to prove it to him.

"I am no hallucination, you can see me, can you not?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes."

"You can hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"You can touch me?"

"Can I?" He asked slyly.

Susan hit him roughly knocking the grin off his face.

"If I can't touch you, then is this all a dream?" He persisted, searching for tangible evidence that she was in fact in the flesh with him.

Susan glared at him. But she grabbed him by the hand, lacing their fingers and pointing this out to him.

"See we can touch each other, alright. Now are you satisfied?" She asked furiously. Ron hesitated and glanced down at her hand in his. Susan followed his gaze back to their hands and blushed. Ron's ears turned bright red and hurriedly he let go.

"I guess so, but I might need just a little bit more evidence on the touching-" Ron started.

Susan rolled her eyes and punched him playfully.

"Hey that hurt!" He whined grabbing his injured arm.

"Good, you deserved it." She snorted.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of a shrill squeak caused them both to fall silent. Susan scooted closer to Ron, and the brave Gryffindor held his breath. Two gleaming eyes blinked at them in the darkness, and a small furry black animal scurried past.

"A rat!" Susan shrieked, frantically pulling her feet out of its path.

Ron to her surprise lunged and pounced on the ugly creature.

"What are you doing?" She asked in horror.

He shrugged, and let the squealing rat go. They watched as it darted through the shadowy dungeon, disappearing into the darkness.

"Why'd you do that?" Susan asked curiously.

Ron's upper lip curled in disgust as he silently wished it had been who he thought it was. He cracked his knuckles threateningly, imagining that he was crushing the slimy rat beneath his feet, over and over again.

"Have you befriended the rats?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

Ron smiled bitterly.

"On the contrary, I hate them." He spat.

"Then why'd you do that?" She asked again.

Ron turned to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I was rescuing the helpless maiden in distress." He said with an innocent grin.

Susan threw back her head and laughed. She poked the sheepish Ron, and said in a mock serious tone.

"Let's get two things straight Ron. One, I came to rescue you." She leaned closer. "And two, I am NOT helpless, understand?" She asked him.

"Of course, anything you say my lady." Ron replied with a smirk.

Susan punched his arm again, and Ron yelped.

"Understand?" Susan asked him again. This time Ron nodded his head vigorously.

"We better get back to business." Susan said changing the subject and selecting a more formal, businesslike tone of voice. She almost sounded like Hermione in a way. Ron suddenly realized how many questions he had for her and Susan realized that she too wanted to ask him many things.

For starters, where were they?

Meanwhile...

The sun was setting in the darkening sky. Brilliant shades of red, orange, pink and purple mixed together, creating a beautiful tapestry in the sky above. But even nature's best work of art couldn't brighten the two teenagers shadowed eyes.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked her friend softly. They were sitting side by side in the field, on top of a small hill.

Harry shrugged, not really knowing what to say to her. Hermione chose to answer her own question.

"Tomorrow morning, or late tonight we should go after them. Susan had to leave a trail. A navigation charm-" She suddenly stopped and her face fell.

"What is it?" He asked her anxiously.

"Forget the trail idea, I made it so that we couldn't be tracked." Hermione said sinking down miserably.

"It's not your fault Hermione." He said wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"But if I hadn't done that Harry, we could be there right now. Who knows how much time we're wasting sitting here." Hermione continued sadly as she leaned into him.

"Hermione." Harry's tone of voice caused her to reluctantly pull her eyes away from the sunset and look up at him.

"Don't blame yourself. Susan broke the connection, there's no way we could have picked it up after what she did. Besides you were only taking precautions." He explained trying to console her.

"I know Harry. I know. But they're in danger, alone and I don't like being so helpless." Hermione replied with a frustrated sigh.

"I never said we weren't going after them." Harry said his eyes flashing just slightly.

"Then what do you imply we do? Because I'm all out of ideas." Hermione raised her voice slightly and angrily shook his arm off of her shoulders.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Could we perform the navigation charm again?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"That's the bad part about performing navigation charms, they wear off and they would draw too much attention to us. We'll have death eaters here by morning if we're not careful." She answered.

They lapsed into silence. Harry was unwilling to give up, but if Hermione didn't know the answer then chances are there was no answer.

"Basically all we have is a lousy shoe and our connections." Harry grumbled.

"Wait!" Hermione's eyes lit up. She had another idea.

"We could connect to Ron and Susan and use the port key to get to them." Hermione said brightly.

"We can charm the port key to a specific location?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall explained it to me last year." Hermione said beaming.

Her smile was contagious and Harry felt himself smile back at her.

"It sounds good to me. When do we leave or do this connection thing?" He asked her.

"The connection, I think we already have. All we have to do is pry into the remains of the navigation spell, both Susan and Ron are a part of it and as you saw with the feather, there's some sort of bond there."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"When do we leave?" He asked again.

"It will have to wait until tomorrow." Hermione said quietly. They both turned to look ahead and saw that the sun was nearly below the horizon now.

"I don't know what I would do without you Hermione." Harry laughed and sneaked his arm around her shoulders again.

Hermione grinned and looked away, so that he wouldn't see her blushing.

* * *

"We're in the Serpent's Pit in the Shadowed Dungeons." Ron said darkly.

"Sounds like a nice place. From what I've seen of this room alone, it certainly lives up to it's name." Susan said glancing around the dungeon at the comfortable sort of arrangements they had.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him.

"I don't know. The days all run together here. What day is it?"

"Uh, I really don't know. I'm not really up on the days of the week. I'm guessing you've been here for about three days or four, maybe even five or two." Susan didn't keep track of the days. Everything had been happening so fast, her life had flown out of control in a few hours time.

"You're such a great help." Ron said sarcastically.

"I know." Susan said sweetly as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next question, what are you doing here?" Ron asked staring at her curiously.

"I thought you knew."

"Refresh my memory." He said folding his hands.

Susan told him briefly about the Order and the connections. She explained to him that the other dream had been just as real as this one was.

"I see. So you're here to get me out?" He asked peering anxiously over her shoulder as if he expected someone else.

"No Ron, I just came to tour the dungeons for my own amusement." She said sarcastically then seeing his face she continued. "Harry and Hermione aren't here if that's who you're looking for." Susan said watching his face fall.

"Oh." Ron's shoulders slumped.

"You're disappointed to see me?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"No." Ron said quickly. "I just, well I was hoping to see them again and well you're-"

"A Hufflepuff?" She asked, her smile wavering.

"Ye-I mean no-"

"Just because I'm a Hufflepuff it doesn't mean I'm useless." She said frowning.

"I never said that!"

"But that's what you were thinking."

"No it wasn't!" Ron said in a raised voice. He calmed himself and started over.

"I'm a little surprised, that's all. You're just not who I expected." He said with a sigh.

Susan nodded, she was surprised too. Before this point she had only saw Ron occasionally in Herbology and passing by in the Great Hall or corridors. They let the subject drop. Ron turned to Susan, opened his mouth and then shut it again. Susan realized that he was struggling with something.

"Have you seen Hermione? Did you talk to her?" He asked her staring at the stone floor.

"Of course I talked to her." Susan answered wondering what the real meaning of this cryptic question was.

"And?" Ron looked up hopefully.

"We talked and so did Harry. He talked too."

"Oh I was just wondering." Ron said disappointedly.

Susan sighed.

"Ron, if you're wondering if they're worried the answer is yes. Hermione fainted when she found out you were gone. They're out of their minds with worry and they couldn't wait to come looking for you." Susan said touching his arm gently, trying to get him to look at her.

"Where are they then?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Um, I honestly don't know." Susan said, recalling a random field with flowers and bunny rabbits in the middle of nowhere.

"I bet they're upset with me. I don't blame them for sending you." He said sadly.

"Hey I didn't volunteer for the job, you contacted me, remember?" She said poking him.

"Huh?" Ron looked up at her puzzled.

"The dreams…" Susan trailed off when she realized that she'd have to explain it to him again some other time. Ron's mind wasn't fully on the subject anyway, already he was looking back down at the floor.

"Why would they be upset with you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh well it was nothing really." Ron mumbled.

"Tell me." Susan demanded.

Ron blinked, shocked by the audacity of the girl beside him. He thought about telling her off, but then he realized that he and Susan might never even get out alive and well it wasn't a secret.

"Hermione and I, we were in a relationship, and I uh, broke it off with her." Ron fidgeted but continued uneasily. "Hermione took it hard, I guess I didn't think about how hard it was for. I thought we were finished long before." He stared off into the distance at something she couldn't see.

Susan could relate to Hermione. She had taken it hard too but then again Ron wouldn't do what Justin had done to her. He didn't seem like that type of guy.

"You didn't cheat on her, did you?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No. I think she thought I was, but I wasn't." He shook his head and then suddenly glanced at her.

"Is she with Harry yet?" He asked coming at a different angle.

"No." Susan laughed.

"I can't believe it." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I take it you noticed that she was meant to be with someone else as well." Susan said smiling slyly. Ron nodded grinning guiltily.

"I thought if I broke up with her, but Hermione and Harry are just too stubborn. Harry loves her with all his heart but he also values his friends trust. And that's the bad part. He's always trying to be noble at the worse times, and always trying to do whatever's right no matter what the sacrifice is." He trailed off and suddenly smiled.

"I'll bet that by the time we get back they'll be together." Susan remarked with a mischievous grin.

"Is this a bet? If so I want 10 galleons on the fact that they WON'T be together when we get back." He asked her slyly.

Susan stuck out her hand.

"It's a bet then Mr. Weasley."

Ron grinned and took her hand shaking it.

"You owe me 10 galleons Ms. Bones." He said still not letting go of her hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She winked and pulled her hand gently from his fingers.

"Now back to business." Susan commented.

"Business? Oh business, right." Ron said trying to get himself back on track. But that grin of hers, it lit up her entire face, like the sun in the darkness. Business, Ron, Business. He brought himself back to planet earth.

"We need to find a way to get out of here."

"Awww, no, right when I was beginning to like this place. Can't I stay a little bit longer?" Ron whined jokingly.

"That can be arranged." Susan said seriously.

"I was kidding." Ron hastily cut in.

"I know." Susan smirked and Ron realized that the joke had been on him.

"Now back to business!" Susan cleared her throat adopting her business tone again.

The two of them leaned forward and began discussing "business".

* * *

"Isn't the sunset lovely?" Hermione sighed wistfully as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

He turned to look at her. Her soft lips curved into a smile that went straight to her sparkling brown eyes. She turned her head slightly, her dark brown curls hiding her beautiful face from view. Harry had the urge to move them out of the way and touch her smooth cheek. But he restrained himself.

"Yes it is nice." Harry said quietly.

But he couldn't help but wonder. Was it really more beautiful then the girl sitting beside him? He watched her out of the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't see him staring at her. She pushed her restless hair out of her face and behind her ears. He saw her glance at him and then quickly look away. Her cheeks colored, a sure sign that she was blushing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked grinning.

"You're beautiful." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

He held his breath wondering what she would say. Surprisingly he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. With a shock he realized he wasn't embarrassed at all for saying it, quite the contrary.

Hermione sat straight up. Her eyes widened, just a little and her eyebrows went up. The grin faltered, causing his heart to plummet.

"Harry I'm not beautiful." She whispered, turning red. She was unsure of how to reply to such a random compliment.

"But you are." He said looking her in the eye. He was willing to face rejection for the one person that could captivate him with a smile.

"Harry." Hermione said softly. In the dim light, her expression was unreadable.

Harry was unable to stop himself. He leaned toward her and softly kissed her lips. They closed their eyes and held there for a moment's time. It was only a taste of what was really in the depths of their hearts, but it was enough. Harry reluctantly drew back, breaking off the short-lived kiss and coming to his senses suddenly.

He meant to say he was sorry but he couldn't bring himself to tell such a lie. Her brown eyes were looking back at him. He wondered what she was thinking.

"We haven't talked about this yet Harry." Hermione broke the silence fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"I know." Harry hesitated.

"Our friendship's on the line." Hermione lowered her head, ducking behind a wild mane of brown curls.

"I know, but Hermione we can't just throw this away." Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him.

It frustrated him that even after the enchanting night they shared under a full moon, she could still insist on them still being friends. Hadn't she felt anything at all? How could he put into words what he was feeling? They had something here. He had never loved another girl the way he loved Hermione. This was not friendship, it was something more.

Hermione did the talking for him. In one sudden movement her lips were on his. They closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. This kiss was not soft and gentle, but passionate like the one beneath the stars. Hermione felt herself growing faint. It had not been a dream after all. This was just as wonderful, perhaps better, then the first one.

Harry wondered how he could compare any other girl to Hermione. How could he have possibly gone out with other girls when this was in front of him all along?

There was one thing they both agreed on; the kiss was just as amazing as the first.

It was when Harry began to kiss her neck that she realized things had gone way too far in only a few minutes time. Hermione gently pushed him away. It took them a few minutes to regain their breath. Hermione was still light headed from the kiss. One look in Harry's green eyes and her heart went racing. Her stomach was in knots and her face heated up once more. She had been in love with Ron once, but none of these things had happened to her. What was wrong with her? It scared her, but she was coming to a shocking conclusion.

_I'm in love with him._

"Hermione I." Harry began but Hermione silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"I kissed you Harry, not the other way around." Hermione looked down at her hands and then up at the space that separated them.

"Does this mean…" Harry trailed off not sure what she meant by doing that, her eyes were sad and confused.

"I'm just not sure Harry." She sighed.

His heart sank. Why did she have to taunt him like this? Was she just playing some type of game with his heart, waiting for Ron to get back? But she looked so beautiful, framed by the dying light of the setting sun. He doubted he would ever be able to look at her as a friend again.

"Is it Ron?" He asked fighting back the anger and jealousy that bubbled up. He couldn't see them together now, after finally kissing her, holding her in his arms.

"No." She shook her head, remembering how Ron was never able to make her feel the same way that Harry did. He never sent her pulse racing, or caused her to tingle and she had torn off the necklace and passed it on to Susan Bones. "It's not Ron." She repeated with another solemn shake of her head.

"Then what is it?" He asked running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Do you not feel anything for me, is this all a bad idea?"

"No, Harry it's nothing like that." Hermione whispered.

She pressed against him, covering his soft lips with her mouth. Again her heart was racing and her skin was on fire but Hermione was always in control of a situation, and the fact that Harry could disarm every part of her body with a simple touch of his lips scared her. She pulled away shakily, unable to do or say anything for a full 10 seconds. Then her mind slowly drifted back, and she reached up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Harry closed his eyes. Her fingers moved through the unruly raven bangs, revealing what had been carefully hidden behind a veil of hair. The lightening bolt scar, a constant reminder that Harry Potter, was not just the boy she loved, best friend of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but also the Boy-who-lived, the savior of the magical world. A boy who had been chosen to save the world, and a boy that might have been chosen to die.

Hermione hadn't had a problem becoming Harry Potter's best friend. She had stuck by him, and grown closer to the real Harry. But putting her heart on the line was a greater risk. If she gave him her heart, there was nothing she could do to get it back. It would go with him to the grave. She wasn't sure if she was ready, especially now with them ready to face Voldemort. She recoiled and got to her feet.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he scrambled after her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing her arm. The scar on his forehead was like an angry line slicing through her own heart. All she could see was Harry dead.

"I need more time to think." Gently she tugged her arm, freeing it from his fingers. She turned her back on him and started walking toward the woods.

It took Harry only a few moments time to realize what had happened. She heard the footsteps as he chased after her and felt the warm breath fanning her cheek when he caught up to her. He touched her shoulder, but Hermione shrugged him off.

"No Harry, I just need some time alone." She managed a weak smile and then pushed past him. Harry started after her, but Hermione stopped him again with a pleading look in her tear filled eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"Just give me some time." She begged and then she started running, leaving him powerless and frozen behind her.

"Hermione don't do this." He called after her.

"I'm not. I just need to think." She answered racing into the welcoming darkness of the woods.

"Please, don't do this." Harry echoed softly. His heart broke as he watched her run from his arms and disappear in the dark. "Please." He whispered. But Hermione wouldn't listen and Harry knew that he couldn't chase after her, not this time. He could only wait alone for her to return.

From the shadows of the forest she watched him slink away toward the hill. He lay down in the grass staring out at the darkening sky and the grassy field below. Hermione ducked her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She gasped for breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. She couldn't bear to look at him any longer and turned and started walking through the shadows. Eventually she came across a rock and sat down on it. There was so much to think about. But it all came back to one thing that Hermione refused to accept.

How could she explain to Harry that she was afraid of loving him?

**End of Chapter 11**

**Uh Sam, read the mugglenet interviews with J.K. Rowling, just a word of advice. Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. A Plan Gone Wrong

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_Ron wakes up to find Susan Bones in his cell. Together they begin to plan their escape from the Serpent's Pit encountering rats, bets and exes along the way. Harry and Hermione come up with their own plan. Hermione comes to the startling conclusion that she's truly in love with Harry. Terrified, she asks Harry for some time alone to think things through._

**Chapter 12: A Plan Gone Wrong**

"Okay here's the plan, we break out of this dungeon, find the exit and get back to Harry and Hermione. Then we all go back to Hogwarts and try to get there before Voldemort does." Susan got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Great." Ron said enthusiastically, standing beside her. He slid his hand eagerly into his pocket, but came up empty handed. A troubled expression crossed his freckled face and he frowned at his companion.

"What's up?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh Susan there's just a minor problem with our magnificent escape plan." He said nervously slipping his hand into the second pocket.

"What?" Susan asked fearing the worse.

"They took my wand." Ron held up his wandless hands.

Susan slapped her forehead. How stupid! How could she forget? It ruined everything. She could barely defend herself let alone Ron. She had been depending on having him there with a wand to watch her back, but her plans now changed.

"Are you sure? Check your pockets again." She suggested, though she knew that there wouldn't be a wand there. Ron emptied his first pocket, and then emptied his second pocket. A flashy object dropped out of his pocket bouncing across the floor. Susan seized it without knowing why. Her fingers closed around it and she opened the palm of her hand to see a blue barrette.

"What's this?" She asked with a mixture of amusement and disappointment at the sight of a female's personal hair accessory in his pocket.

"What's wh-" Ron frowned when he saw what she had in her hand.

"Hey give that back." He dove for it but Susan stepped carefully out of the way of his clumsy attack. After sitting for so many days, Ron was still having trouble moving his legs and Susan took advantage of this.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ron?" Susan teased with an evil grin.

"NO! It's not mine!" Ron went red when he realized what she was implying and lunged toward the Hufflepuff, who easily dodged him.

"Ooooh, I see, Ron has a girlfriend?" Susan ducked and then gasped as Ron pinned her against the wall, and yanked the hair barrette from her hand.

Ron kept one hand on her shoulder, immobilizing her, as he carefully returned the precious valuable to his pocket. Then he removed his hand, and fell back, leaning against the wall beside her. They leaned against the wall in silence before Susan's mouth twitched into a grin.

"So who's the lucky girl?" She asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." Ron snapped.

"Touché."

Ron glared but then flushed in embarrassment, ashamed by his rudeness and absurd actions.

"It's just some girl's, okay?"

"Not just some girl's, this one's got to be special if you're holding onto it."

"Who asked you?"

"Fine, I'll stop, okay? Let's just get this show on the road, because it's getting rather chilly in here."

"Alright, let's go."

"Lumos." Susan lit her wand.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Ron asked her uneasily, knowing that she hadn't been counting on him not having a wand.

"No, but it's the best plan we've got." Susan said giving him a shaky smile.

They started across the dungeon room toward the East wall of the room. With every step, Susan was waiting for something to happen. Something to throw her off course. But there was nothing but puddles and rats. As they got closer to the wall, Susan realized that suddenly it had gotten darker. Good thing she had her wand lit, and Ron Weasley beside her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her and encouraging smile. Susan tried to ignore the warmth that was suddenly flooding her body.

"Foundra" She whispered pointing her wand at the wall.

Immediately lines began to work their way across the stone. They chiseled into the dungeon wall like fire and soon a door was coming to life before their very eyes. Susan waited until she was sure that the spell was complete. Then she reached out and grabbed the handle.

"It's locked." She muttered.

"Allow me." He pushed her aside, grabbed her wand and did what he had wanted to do for the past seven years.

"Alohamora!"

He tried the door only to find that it was still locked.

"It's locked!" He exclaimed.

"It's locked?" Susan asked him.

"Yes it's locked."

"Get out of the way then." Susan ordered, taking her wand back.

"What?" Ron was confused but did as he was told.

Susan raised her wand and suddenly a yellow light shot from her wand. The stone door blasted apart, the door shattering. The rocks crumbled and went flying out into a dusky hallway that looked like it hadn't been walked in, in years. Ron's eyes grew wide as he watched her push her blond hair out of her eyes.

"It's not locked anymore." Susan commented grinning.

"It's not there anymore either." He said.

"After you." Susan said politely.

Ron moved forward, picking his way through the pile of rocks that were the only remains of the door in the wall. Susan followed.

When they had got over the rocks, they found themselves in a very dusty corridor. Ron had to slouch a little, because the ceiling was so low. Susan had been right in thinking that the corridor hadn't been used in many years. Their sneakers made prints in the thick layer of dust on the floor and Susan wouldn't dare touch the wall even though the corridor was narrow as well. They had walked only a few feet before Susan gave a tiny shriek.

"What?" Ron asked.

"A spider." Susan trembled.

Ron turned around only to find that it wasn't just one spider but a huge mess of cobwebs. For a moment he thought he was back in his second year, but thankfully these spiders were no bigger than a galleon. One or two of them were almost as big as his fist, though.

"Come on, they're not going to hurt you." Ron had to force the words out of his mouth as he had a brief vision of his teddy bear once again turning into a spider.

They managed to carefully avoid the cobwebs and were relieved to find that there was less ahead.

Suddenly Ron stopped.

Susan slammed into him.

"Ron what's-"

"DUCK!"

Ron grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground with him. The floor shook as the walls vibrated and red stunning spells deflected off the rocks around them. Susan lifted her head an inch off the ground and saw the Death Eater. He was less than thirty feet away and getting closer with every wasted moment. Susan was worried that if this continued, their secret passage way might cave in.

Something had to be done before it was too late.

Numbly the Hufflepuff crawled on her belly away from Ron despite his fierce whisper telling her she might get hurt, and his hand trying to drag her back. Ron would've done the same thing, but he was wandless. She had the wand, it was her job. Susan got behind a small rock, that had fallen from a particularly shaky part of the ceiling. Using it as both a shield and a hiding place she sat up and aimed her wand at the culprit, now less than ten feet away.

She said the first thing that came to her head.

A trip jinx.

"No Susan!" Ron shouted, getting up and running to her.

But the Death Eater was hit, and down he fell, hitting his head on a pile of jagged stones. Ron stopped, and looked at Susan in awe. Susan got to her feet and together they approached their fallen victim.

"He's unconscious, I don't believe it, he's out." Ron muttered under his breath as he circled the Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" She said pointing her wand at the Death Eater.

Two wands soared through the air, into her outstretched hand.

"Ron look!" Susan said, holding up both of the wands. "Isn't this yours?" She asked holding up the lighter of the two.

"It is!" Ron exclaimed, as Susan handed it over. The other she pocketed, just in case the occasion arose. When she looked up Ron was still staring at her, with a look close to wonder.

"I can't believe you Susan. A trip jinx! How'd you come up with that one?" He asked in awe. She was blonde, she was pretty, she was a Hufflepuff, and yet she was almost as good as the famous trio.

Susan blushed. Pure luck, pure dumb luck, that was how she came up with it. But she wasn't about to tell Ron this, after he had practically insulted her for being a Hufflepuff, and finally she had the opportunity to prove him wrong.

She twirled her wand clumsily between her fingertips, nearly dropping it. So she pocketed it and settled for a small smirk.

"I was in the D. A.!" The girl reminded him.

"Yeah but you're a-"

"Just because I was sorted into Hufflepuff it doesn't necessarily mean I'm a bumbling idiot." She snapped, wishing he wouldn't keep bringing the subject up.

"I didn't mean-" Ron protested.

"Come on let's go." Susan interrupted and she started walking quickly, forcing Ron to catch up.

Ron and Susan continued their trek through the dusty corridor. It seemed to get darker and colder as they went along. Despite the darkness and the chill, they met no one and no barriers. They managed to keep in high spirits, flirting and joking as they went. Ron seemed relieved to have left the dark dungeons behind, even if this wasn't much better. At least he had Susan to keep him company.

"How far does this thing go?" Susan asked raising her wand high above her head. She tried to see as far down the corridor as she could, but it was no use. The corridor turned just up ahead, blocking her view.

Ron shrugged wishing they had a map, something like the Marauders Map would have been nice. They began walking toward the turn. Susan suddenly stopped short.

"What?" He asked her.

"I think it's getting lighter." She said quietly.

Susan was right. A dim light poured from the corridor where it turned just a few feet ahead.

"It must be the exit." Ron tried to hide the excitement in his voice. But after being cooped up in a dungeon for three to four days he wanted very badly to see the light of day.

He began hurrying toward it.

"Ron wait!" Susan cried.

It was too late. Ron took the turn and came face to face with a cloaked death eater.

"Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater caught the wand that Susan had just recently retrieved for him with a cackle. The death eater grinned from beneath his mask, and raised his own wand. Ron didn't have time to get out of the way as a flash of green poured from the Death eater's wand.

It happened in slow motion. First he was standing there, bracing himself for the spell. Then suddenly Susan was screaming, hurling herself at him. He tried to push her away but it happened so fast. One second he was standing there and then the next second he found himself thrown upon the ground, his arms wrapped firmly around a lifeless Susan.

She had saved his life.

But had sacrificed her own.

Ron's eyes grew wide, filled with an undetected emotion. It was a mixture of grief and anger. With a roar he tossed her body aside and threw himself at the murderer. They went rolling to the floor as Ron wrenched the wand from the man's grasp. He turned it on the death eater but gave up and punched him instead. He punched him again and again, causing the death eater to cry out and bleed.

Ron was so lost in his storm of anger that he never saw the second one sneak up behind him. Another flash of green and Ron's eyes were closing, descending into blackness. Ron felt his body lock up and then suddenly relax. Dying wasn't so bad after all. His last thoughts were of Susan.

* * *

"_Connections." A red haired, emerald eyed woman whispered. "You have to rely on your connections to the other Order members." She grasped Hermione's hand in her own, leaning down and pressing her forehead against her own. _

_Hermione closed her eyes, and suddenly she was back in the castle._

_Hermione ran, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. The flames, the castle was in flames. Harry, where was Harry? She had to find Harry._

"_HARRY!" _

_The castle dissolved around her, the searing heat and hungry flames fading. Now she was alone, racing through a chilly dungeon and down an underground tunnel. The rocky passageway grew lighter, and she noticed Ron and Susan up ahead, running toward an opening. The Hufflepuff, paused, but Ron and Hermione shot forward ignoring the girl's plea._

"_Ron wait!" _

_A Death Eater towered over them. Hermione reached for her wand but when she pointed it at the cloaked figure, nothing happened. Her voice had been silenced. A flash of green, and Hermione watched in horror as the spell made for her long time friend, but Susan Bones ran right through her ghostly form, and threw Ron out of the way, taking it instead. Ron launched himself at the Death Eater casting aside the wand and engaging him in a scuffle. Hermione heard a chuckle from behind, and whirled._

"_Ron look out!" _

_This time there was no one to save Ron as he fell prisoner to the green light._

"_NOO!" _

_A flash of silver, a blinding light. A dagger, raised, crashing down upon-_

"_HARRY!" _

_She was running again. Everything was white. She saw Ginny, running just ahead of her, taking her down one staircase after another. They were going deeper, and deeper. And Hermione's heart both quickened and sunk at the sight of what finally greeted her eyes. She left Ginny, and then weeping she threw herself upon his motionless body._

"_Find it!" A voice hissed in her ear._

_Hermione searched, her mind whirling. _

"_FIND IT!" _

_Green, green flames. The world was dissolving around her. _

"_Rely on your connections! RELY ON YOUR CONNECTIONS!" The woman tugged at her hand, but Hermione horrified by the scene before her, screamed and ran from her._

_Green, green flames. The world was fading into black. She had to reach him. She had to find him._

"_HARRY!" _

_She stumbled and fell._

"_No! No! NO!" _

Hermione woke up shaking. Sometime during the past few hours she had fallen asleep on the rock. It was now pitch black, and she was in the middle of the forest. But that wasn't the only thing that was scaring her. She had just had a horrid dream, filled with flashes of green light and screams. It had been dreadful.

Hermione shivered as she remembered everything that had happened in her dream. First it had been Susan, then Ron and then Harry. There had been no one but her left. She had bent over Harry's body, wishing and crying that she never got the chance to tell him those three words. And the Dark Lord had laughed at her until finally she joined the rest in their forever slumber. Hermione could still feel the pain in her heart.

It was too much to bear, she had to find him and tell him. Standing up, she picked up her wand and lit it. She began making her way through the forest, hurrying toward the edge.

"Harry! HARRY!" She called, running faster, searching frantically in the wandlight for him.

Her feet couldn't move fast enough. Tripping and stumbling over tree roots, she ran, throwing back the branches and struggling onward toward the eerie light of a fat gleaming moon.

When at last she reached the moonlit clearing, she was shocked to run right into his strong arms.

"Harry!" She gasped. Her breath was taken away as she looked into those deep green eyes.

"You're alright." He was relieved. He pulled her into a fierce embrace, nearly crushing her. But Hermione didn't mind it in the least. She savored the warmth and the love that was hidden in his waiting arms. Closing her eyes, she wished they could remain there forever.

"I thought I lost you." He murmured stroking her hair.

"What?" Hermione drew back, her eyes widening at his words.

"You nearly died, I thought, I thought you were dead." He caressed her cheek as if he feared she would vanish again.

"Harry I didn't die." Hermione's heart stopped beating as she looked into his surprised face.

"It was a nightmare then." Harry said softly, embracing her once more.

"Harry did Ron and Susan die too?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Yes, how'd you-"

"Was there a fire and a tunnel?"

"Yeah but-"

"Did you die?" Her voice trembled as she clung to his shirt.

Harry slowly nodded, realizing what she was getting too.

"I think we had the same nightmare." She whispered. They looked into each others eyes.

He was bathed in the moonlight, the same mysterious glow that had drawn her to him on the previous evening. The light bounced off his glasses and as he bent his head closer to hers she noticed how the stars reflected in his eyes. Her hand grazed the side of his face, tracing the line of his jaw and racing up his cheek, finally tangling in his unruly black hair. Her eyes moved to his lips and she was reminded of all the times she had longed to kiss him, of all the inner struggles she had overcome and finally the events of that enchanting night. It was the night that they finally crossed the line, taking their friendship to a new level. His lips brushed over hers, inviting her to move forward. He wanted her, she could feel his heart racing against her chest, but he waited for her consent.

Hermione knew that she was in love with Harry. There was no denying it. She might not return, Harry might not return. She had to tell him now, what was in her heart. It was the right moment.

"Harry,"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She blurted out.

Harry pulled her toward him. He kissed her mouth, drawing her into a heated kiss. Her whole body was suddenly warm chasing away the chill of the horrific nightmare. She kissed back, trying to express in actions what she had just said moments before. A weight had been lifted off her chest. If there ever was a time she could fly, it would be now. She was as light as a feather. Her whole heart was now open to him. He could do as he pleased with it. She was in love with him, what did she care. It was one hell of a kiss.

Harry pulled away from her, much to her dismay. They took a breather, not realizing how long they had gone without air. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, allowing her pounding heart to return to its normal rate. Suddenly Harry took a step back, forcing her to remove her head and look up into his lovely eyes.

"I-I love you Hermione." He said quietly.

Hermione felt tears brim her eyes. This was the moment she had dreamed of all her life. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, laying her head back down on his shoulder. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. She had it all in that one moment.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes, but only if I get to be your boyfriend." He grinned down at her and Hermione returned it with a wide smile.

She couldn't be happier.

Suddenly there was a crack behind them. Someone had stepped on a branch or a twig and snapped it. Harry and Hermione sprung apart. Hermione raised her wand just in time as a black blur came flying at the couple. A stunning spell was all that it took. The death eater crumpled helplessly to the ground. Breathing heavily they stepped over him and examined the fallen figure.

"It's a death eater." Hermione pointed to the skull tatoo on his arm. Harry nodded and pulled at the mask.

The mask came off easily. Hermione jumped and raised her hands to her mouth. Harry took a step back.

Although it wasn't that hard to believe and they had expected it all their life it was still hard to see it in the flesh. Their arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, was a death eater at the young age of seventeen.

"Just like his father." Hermione muttered sadly.

She reached over and took Harry's hand.

"We better go, there could be more." She said quietly. Harry nodded in agreement and went and retrieved the port key.

Hermione and him grabbed on to it. Suddenly there was a series of popping noises. The others had come.

"Quick charm it!" Harry cried desperately.

Hermione enchanted the shoe and beckoned for Harry to once again grab on. Shutting their eyes there was a swirl of movement and suddenly they were spinning, spinning, and spinning.

Not a moment too soon. Red and green flashes, peppered the place where they had just been standing. Moments later five death eaters stepped out of the forest. But they were shocked to find that their two young targets, had escaped.

Their Master was not going to be happy about this one.


	13. The Serpent's Pit

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_Susan and Ron made an attempt to escape from the dungeons but instead walked into a deadly trap. Harry and Hermione both had the same nightmare, in which Susan, Ron and themselves were all murdered. They escaped by portkey moments before the Death Eaters showed up but their fate may have already been decided._

**Chapter 13: The Serpent's Pit**

The whole world was moving, spinning like crazy. Suddenly everything stopped and the world came to an abrupt halt. Gravity took over and the two of them toppled to the hard stone floor. It was not a pleasant experience.

"My head!" Hermione groaned.

"My arm." Harry said grimacing.

They sat up, Hermione rubbing her head, and Harry wincing as he rubbed the arm that had broken his fall.

"Remind me never to travel by port key again!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Looking around they found that they were in a shadowy chamber. On second thought, it was more like a medieval dungeon. It was dreary, gray and the walls and floors were made out of hard rock, as Hermione and Harry had observed in their fall. It wasn't the best place to make a grand entrance.

"This must be where they keep the prisoners." Hermione guessed.

"It looks that way. Perhaps Ron or Susan's here." Harry stood up offering Hermione a hand. She gratefully took it and they got to their feet and began searching for their friends.

"Ron? Susan?" Hermione called out.

Her voice echoed throughout the empty dungeon. Any hopes of a secret entrance went right out the window. Harry was sure that anyone could hear them. Their quiet footsteps sounded like the stomping of elephants.

"We're here!" Hermione cried out in frustration.

There was no reply; it was obvious that there was no Ron or Susan in the shadowy dungeon, or anyone else for that matter. Just to make sure Harry and Hermione lit their wands and walked around the room together. It wasn't as big as it sounded and in five minutes or so they had checked the entire dungeon out.

"There's no one here." Harry said meeting her back in the center of the room.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked him.

"I saw an interesting hole in the wall back near the east wall, while I was checking the room out." He turned and pointed a dark spot out to her along the course of the never-ending wall.

"Lead the way." Hermione raised her wand and they started toward the back of the room.

There was indeed a huge hole in the rock. It was big enough for both Harry and Hermione to enter through. Hermione paused though, when she caught site of some markings around the edges.

"It almost looks like there was a door here." She laughed.

"Not anymore." Harry smiled.

"Guess we should see where this leads to." Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed and the two of them stepped out into a dark hallway.

Cautiously Hermione raised her wand, checking the dark shadows with the light from her wand. It was nothing but cobwebs and dust. It was probably a corridor that was rarely used. Harry though suddenly nudged her and pointed down at the floor.

"See the footprints." He whispered.

Hermione nodded and noticed that there wasn't one pair of footprints but two. They were just the right size too. Hermione was sure that it was Ron and Susan's trail. She raised her wand and saw that the footprints kept on going down the hallway. A large dent had been made in one of the spider webs where someone had obviously went through.

"This is their trail. Should we follow it?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She turned to look at Harry who was rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing." He said but he couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness. There was something odd about this corridor. It seemed to lead to an exit and obviously that was what Ron and Susan had had in mind, but where were they now? Did they make it out, or did they walk right into a trap? It was all a mystery for Hermione and Harry hadn't been there.

Or had they. A distant memory replayed in Hermione's mind, and her chest constricted in fear. Harry anxiously touched her arm and asked what was wrong.

"Harry, does this look familiar to you?" She asked running her hand along the wall.

Harry nodded and then the color drained from his face as he reached the same conclusion that she had.

"It was in the nightmare."

Hermione swallowed hard as she remembered exactly what had happened to her two friends. Hesitantly she stepped back, turning to Harry for guidance. Over the years Hermione had realized that while there was always an excellent chance that she was right, in some matters, Harry knew better. It was why they worked so well together.

"Let's find another way." Hermione said seeing that look in his eyes.

Harry shook his head stubbornly and started forward saying. "If Ron and Susan went this way, then that's the way I'm going."

Hermione wished Harry wouldn't be so noble. All she kept thinking about was the night in the Department of Ministries, the night that Sirius Black died. Voldemort had tricked Harry into thinking that his godfather had been kidnapped but when they arrived Hermione knew that her instincts had been correct. Voldemort had realized his influence over the boy, and as a result Sirius had met his death and Hermione had to watch Harry suffer the consequences. He'd blamed himself of course and nothing Hermione and Ron had tried to do had been able to snap him out of it. To this day he still felt it was his fault.

Were they making the same mistake again? Was this just another trap that Voldemort had cleverly designed for them to walk into? But those were Susan and Ron's footprints and they were desperate to find their friends. For the first time she realized what Harry had gone through and why despite her pleadings he hadn't listened to her.

She started forward. Her friend's lives were at risk, and Harry had already chosen his path. She would follow him anywhere, even into the valley of death.

Hermione was scared, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she knew what was lying at the end of the corridor. Maybe it was because Hermione Granger had never actually met the Dark Lord face to face. She had to be brave.

Hermione ran to catch up with him. Harry took one look at her and reached out his hand, touching her cheek.

"It's going to be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Harry, you know you have no control over that." Hermione said looking into those green eyes. They were filled with courage, a courage she didn't possess.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Harry said it louder as if threatening the very people who would try and take her from him.

Hermione smiled weakly and drew in a shaky breath. Harry moved toward her, bringing her into his strong embrace. Hermione inhaled the scent of his robes, that she was starting to love and couldn't help but smile. Here he was, the Boy who Lived and he was comforting her. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

"I wish I were brave like you." She chuckled.

"You are Hermione." He said softly.

Hermione caught her breath and looked into those green eyes that never lied to her. She felt that she could see right into his heart and soul through those very eyes. He was telling the truth. Once again he always had something nice to say to her. Hermione just hoped she would be able to live up to it.

They pulled away from each other and timidly Hermione reached out and took his hand. Harry grinned and wrapped his fingers around hers. For a brief moment their eyes met. They knew in that mere glance that they would make sure nothing happened to the other, or die trying. It was a promise that both of them would keep.

"Susan, Susan. Susan!"

Susan opened her eyes very slowly. She had a nasty headache; her head felt as if it might split in two. Everything was very blurry, and she could only make out a shadowy figure kneeling in front of her. Painfully she sat up, leaning against the wall. Squinting into the darkness she recognized the figure in front of her.

"Hey." She said allowing a small smile to spread across her face.

Ron Weasley smiled back at her. A wave of relief crossed his face, smoothing out the worry lines on his forehead. Their eyes met and he moved forward and impulsively embraced her. Susan turned pink and Ron, shocked by his own bold action went as red as his hair.

"I thought I had lost you." He said gruffly, drawing away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked suddenly alarmed.

"Don't you remember what just happened?" Ron asked his jaw dropping.

"No" But then suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Susan's head began to pound with the effort as she remembered that she had been hit with the killing curse. She had jumped out in front of Ron at the last moment, but why then were they here? Was this heaven or hell?

"You were hit with the killing curse." He said softly.

"I know but then why…" Susan trailed off and looked at him. "You were too, weren't you?"

"Yes. Well at least I thought so." Ron looked just as confused as she was.

"We're still alive?" Susan asked. She looked around her and saw that they were in another dungeon, but this one was much smaller. No more than five people could fit into the room. It was also darker and colder. Susan shivered and glanced at Ron.

"Are we in hell?" She asked jokingly.

"Seems like it." Ron chuckled weakly.

"If we're still alive. Then we must have survived the Killing curse." Susan was still puzzled. What did this mean? Harry Potter was the only one who had ever survived a Killing Curse.

"Do I have a scar on my forehead?" Ron asked grinning.

Susan touched his forehead, and laughed. "Sorry Ron there's no scar there."

"Darn, you don't have one either." He said pointing at her forehead.

"I'm so disappointed." Susan said rolling her eyes.

"You should be, we almost had a chance to be as famous as Harry."

Susan shot him a glare.

"I was only joking." But she could tell that he wasn't.

Susan looked around the room and saw that there was a door just beside her. Standing up she ran over to it and grabbed the handle. It was locked.

"Why don't you blast it open?" Ron asked grinning.

"I don't have a wand." Susan said reaching into her empty pocket.

"Neither do I." Ron said with a sigh.

"You mean to say we're stuck here?" Susan asked.

"It looks that way." Said a deep voice from behind her. Spinning around Susan came face to face with the same death eater that had supposedly killed her.

"You two are coming with me." The Death eater cackled.

Susan cried out as Ron was knocked unconscious by a stunning spell. She didn't have time to dodge the second one. Blackness clouded over, and the two teenagers were levitated out of the dungeon by the Death eater.

Hermione and Harry were getting anxious. As they continued down the darkening corridor, Hermione felt her heart speed up in fear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. At any moment someone could jump out and perform the killing curse on Harry. It was so dark, and the wand light wasn't helping at all.

Harry kept rubbing his forehead where his scar was. It wasn't hurting him as much as it usually did because Hermione had done something to it earlier that day to make it stop hurting. But Harry knew that they were getting closer and closer to Voldemort, because he could now feel pain behind his scar.

Hermione held his hand tightly in her own. He could tell that she was scared. She kept glancing nervously behind them and to the left and right. Every so often she would reach out and almost grab his arm in a panic, and other times she would give his hand an extra squeeze. Why did she have to come? The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt! He knew Hermione could take care of herself but he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He would just have to protect her. He rubbed his scar again as another wave of pain filled his head.

"Harry your scar's hurting you isn't it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes." He couldn't lie to her.

"We're getting close." Hermione bit her lip.

"Look there's a corridor up ahead, there's light coming from it. I'm sure it's an exit." Harry told her hopefully.

"It's night Harry." Hermione whispered trembling.

Harry realized her meaning almost immediately. The corridor was a trap. He was almost sure that they would find that Ron and Susan's footsteps stopped just ahead. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"I want you to go back." He hissed in her ear.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Hermione please-"

"No Harry, I'm coming with you." She said in a soft whisper.

Hermione reached up and touched his cheek, a small smile forming on her face. She was about to say something but he silenced her with a tender kiss. Time froze for one moment. Hermione felt her heart rise in her chest, a warmth ran from her lips down to her toes. She was stronger now, braver now. For her love she would do anything. If only they could hold onto each other for just a little longer. But the blissful kiss was interrupted.

"CRUCIO!"

The two lovers ripped apart, jumping away from each other as if they had been shocked. The curse narrowly missed Harry causing Hermione to gasp. Thankfully he was alright. Harry pulled out his wand and faced the Death Eaters stunning one immediately, as Hermione fumbling with her own wand, prepared to stun another.

"Stupefy!"

The Death Eater darted out of the way, but the spell hit the third one. He crumpled to the ground, helplessly frozen.

"Accio Wand!"

Once again the spell missed the third Death Eater. Instead the unconscious Death Eater's wand flew into Hermione's hand. She shoved it into her pocket in case the Death Eater decided to disarm her.

"Imperio!"

Hermione and Harry darted out of the way. The Death Eater fired another spell, but that one missed Harry and Hermione as well. He had awful aim. Harry and Hermione split up going to two opposite sides, so it would be harder for the Death Eater to hit both of them at once. They continued to fire stunning spells and disarming spells at the Death Eater but he was very good at dodging them. Finally Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and nodded. They both raised their wands at the same moment and shouted "Stupefy!".

The Death Eater couldn't dodge the combined spell from two very powerful Order members. He was hit and he too fell, joining the others on the cold floor.

Harry and Hermione waited until they were sure that they had stunned him successfully.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine Harry." Hermione assured him, though she had one hand on her chest and was still gasping for breath.

The two slowly advanced forward.

Hermione kicked the body of the last death eater roughly as they passed. That one had almost hurt Harry.

"Should we check who they are?" Hermione asked longing to know who the dirty betrayers were that had tried to hurt them.

"No we don't have time." Harry reached out and took her hand. Stepping over the bodies the two of them entered the bright corridor.

No sooner had they rounded the corner, when they stopped dead in their tracks. A door was open to the left of them, leading to more darkness and stone dungeons. Harry was sure that Ron and Susan were down there, but if the door was wide open then someone was probably waiting for them.

"Should we go in?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded his throat suddenly dry. Hermione was visibly trembling. He leaned closer to her kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Hermione Granger. Don't ever forget that." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione's brown eyes lit up. Despite the situation a wide smile brightened her face, lifting his own heart in the process.

"And I love you Harry more then you could ever imagine." She said quietly.

Their eyes held and both smiled. Then slowly they turned and faced the open doorway. Walking side by side they entered into the chamber, to face the greatest evil, together.


	14. This is the End

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_Susan and Ron narrowly escape death but the alternative, stuck in the hands of a group of Death Eaters, isn't much better. Harry and Hermione after a nightmare that could be a prediction, finally arrive at the Serpent's Pit in search of their friends but it appears that someone is expecting them…_

**Chapter 14: This is the End**

The two seventeen-year olds cautiously entered the chamber. It was pitch black, there was no light. The darkness was so thick it was suffocating. It didn't help when the door slammed shut behind them, almost taking Hermione with it.

"Close one," Hermione's voice shook as they plunged into the blackness. She scooted closer to Harry, clinging to his arm, and nearly cutting off the circulation in his hand.

"We'll be okay," Harry assured her, though Hermione knew that he was just saying this in a lame attempt to lift her spirits.

Even when their eyes adjusted to the room, it wasn't much better. Harry couldn't even see Hermione beside him, though he could feel her hand, holding his tightly. He let go, causing Hermione to panic. But then she felt his arm go around her shoulders and suddenly everything was better.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Harry said in her ear.

Harry and Hermione tried walking, but they seemed to be going no where. They were stumbling in the darkness, unable to see a blasted thing.

"This is pointless. If only we had some light, perhaps a torch or a lantern," Harry grumbled. Hermione suddenly started laughing. Harry looked at her, alarmed at her sudden outburst.

"You're a wizard Harry!" Hermione exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

"Oh yeah," Harry was glad it was dark, and Hermione couldn't see him turning red with embarrassment. Fumbling in his pocket, he managed to locate his wand and pull it out.

"Lumos!" Harry said.

Light burst into the room, momentarily blinding both Harry and Hermione. They stumbled back struggling to see, in the bright light that had suddenly come from no where. Their poor eyes couldn't handle the change in light.

"Ah at last, I've been waiting for you." The cruel voice caused the two teenagers to look up and try to focus.

Harry's jaw dropped, and Hermione gasped beside him. Clinging to each other they peered up at the man who had made their life living hell. He was standing on a platform above them with three Death Eaters on either side of him. His black robes billowed around him, while his burning red eyes preyed upon the innocent pair, a cruel smile twisting across his deformed face. He snapped his fingers and suddenly ropes were tied around them. Hermione and Harry were so surprised that they didn't stand a chance.

"Welcome... to my lair."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. The horrible sound echoed through the hollow chamber causing Hermione to cringe. The Dark Lord smiled and with a sweeping motion, he was off the platform and standing before them. He glided toward them, coming closer and closer, never breaking his burning stare.

Hermione forced herself to look at the vile creature that wasn't quite human. He was tall with fiery red eyes that seemed to be doorways to hell itself. His skin was pale white, his nose was not much more then two mere slits, making his face almost like that of a snake. The body seemed lifeless, but those eyes were alive and filled with overpowering evil and darkness. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him alone that had caused so much pain and death in the world. It had to be the devil himself.

"Harry Potter, we meet again at last." The Dark Lord hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes, to dark emerald slits, but said nothing.

"And look, you've brought your mudblood girl friend with you." He turned to Hermione, walking closer to her.

Hermione shrunk away from him as he reached a skeleton like hand toward her. Voldemort laughed loudly, as he touched her cheek. Hermione gave a small shriek, it burned like fire. She bit down hard on her lip, to keep herself silent.

"Get your slimy hand off of her!" Harry exclaimed.

His emerald green eyes were filled with a fire, a determination that Hermione had never seen.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Voldemort began to stroke her cheek, letting his hand wander down the course of her neck.

Harry struggled wildly against the bonds that held him. He fought, trying to break the ropes but it was useless. It would take more then physical force to break them.

"You're defenseless, just like this mudblood here." He placed a finger beneath her chin, forcing Hermione to look up at him. Her lip was bleeding, a thin trickle of red blood starting to drip down her porcelain face. But the pain was numbing now.

"It will be all over soon," he told her in a mockingly gentle tone. "Death will be painless, I promise. But first I'm going to have a little fun. So let the game begin!" He chuckled softly and let go of her.

Harry and Hermione watched as he walked back to the center of the room. The lights suddenly went out. But not for very long. Flames suddenly sprung up from the stone floor. They raced around the room, inclosing Harry, Hermione and Voldemort in an inner circle. The Death Eaters suddenly came hurrying back, walking right through the flames and into the circle. Two of them brought large bundles of cloth in their arms and laid them at his feet. A third one brought a large chest, with a thick padlock on it. It was glowing bright orange, telling Hermione that there were some powerful locking charms on it. She wondered what it contained. But then suddenly realized that that was the last thing she wanted to know.

The Death Eater knelt at Voldemort's feet dropping the chest. Voldemort waved the death eater aside and tapped the chest with his wand. He muttered an incantation that Hermione couldn't catch and the lock suddenly clicked. Voldemort didn't open it but instead turned to Harry and Hermione smiling cruelly.

"Are you ready?" He sneered.

Harry and Hermione were puzzled, and didn't know what to say. They didn't know what they were ready for, so they remained silent.

Voldemort didn't open the chest right away. First he went to the two bundles on either side of him. He pointed his wand at the first one, and suddenly Ron Weasley climbed out of the wrappings and painfully got to his feet.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

Ron took one look at Harry and Hermione and dashed forward. But he didn't make it even halfway before Voldemort stopped him in his tracks. Ron grimaced in pain as Voldemort yanked him back by his collar. Ropes were wrapped around Ron just as they had tied Harry and Hermione.

"Don't worry the fun has only begun." The cruel man laughed and went to the second bundle.

Harry and Hermione were able to guess who was in this one. Just like they assumed, Susan Bones clambered out of the bundle and clumsily got to her feet. She didn't have the chance to break away or do anything of that sort because Voldemort got the ropes on her immediately. He must have had second thoughts after what happened with Ron.

"Look!" Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters who were now staring hungrily at the teenagers as if they were fresh meat.

"Do you know who these four children are?" He asked them.

"Harry Potter and his muggle loving friends!" One snarled spitting in their direction. The others followed suit and poor Susan was covered in saliva, because she was the only one close enough.

"Ah, yes, they are... but do you know what else I have here?" Voldemort asked them.

They turned to him, with curious eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"This is the Order of the Phoenix!" He grinned and suddenly the Death Eaters were laughing. Menacingly they threw back their heads and laughed, filling the chamber with an awful disheartening sound, that couldn't be called laughter.

Hermione nervously turned to look at Harry. They knew that they were part of the Order! What were they going to do now? But Hermione already knew the answer, without having to look at Harry, they were going to die.

"I'm going to get us out of here." He murmured to her. His eyes were so willing, so truthful, so courageous, so determined, that Hermione found herself believing it.

It never hurt to have hope.

It was also foolish.

Hermione fearfully glanced around the room. The Death Eaters were having a grand old time, disgusting her with their laughter. Voldemort was dragging out their deaths, making it more painful for them. Why couldn't they get it over with!

"Hermione you have to trust me," Harry whispered.

Tears filled her eyes.

"I do Harry, I trust you with everything. But some things are out of control." she replied softly, wishing that she could believe his words.

She did trust him, but she had her doubts. This was no fairy tale. Good did not always triumph over evil. The bad guys sometimes won. But Harry would try, she had to give him credit. He was a Gryffindor, and she was too. She couldn't give up now!

Hermione took a deep breath and took inventory of their situation. There had to be a way out of this. They had no wands, no Umbridge, no centaurs, no glass spheres, no Luna or Neville, no Aurors, no Dumbledore and this time Voldemort was better prepared than he had been the previous time. What was left? Hermione looked across the room where Ron and Susan were tied up. Ron was hopelessly trying to fight the bonds, reminding her of all the times she and Harry had had to hold him back from fighting Malfoy. It almost made her smile. Susan was terrified, but her eyes flashed angrily and she also struggled fruitlessly against the ropes that held her.

Hermione knew better. Their attempts were futile, it would only waste their energy. This wasn't some Slytherin holding them in a headlock or even an immobilizing spell, their ropes were laced with Dark magic.

There was nothing they could do, they were trapped.

"Please Hermione," Harry begged.

His eyes shone with the one thing that Voldemort did not have, love. It was the one thing that Hermione had forgotten to include in her inventory and supply check. Perhaps they wouldn't live to see the end, but they would still get out of this hellish place, and even if they did bring the Dark Lord down and died in the process, they still would've won if they saved the rest. Love alone might be strong enough to save them.

"I believe in you." She whispered.

Harry's face transformed, the fire in his eyes burning bright enough to light the entire room.

"Thank you." He said.

Hermione wanted to touch him so badly, but the ropes held tight. She knew that her eyes were enough to communicate without words and actions, what she was feeling. Harry's eyes mirrored her own. Painfully she fought against her own desires, channeling her energy to the task at hand. Think, Hermione, think, there has to be something we can do.

Unfortunately for the young couple and their companions, things were about to get difficult for them. Because Voldemort was about to reveal what lay within the chest.

"I think you are all curious to find out what is in this chest." Voldemort grinned and knelt down next to the chest.

Ron stopped fighting, Susan looked at the Dark Lord for the first time, and Hermione and Harry exchanged a worried but loving glance. All eyes were soon on Voldemort and the wooden Chest with the rusted lock. He was enjoying the attention thoroughly, dragging out the process. Slowly he lifted the lid and threw back the cover. He put both of his hands into the chest reaching in to get something. Gingerly he picked up the object as if it were a delicate child or a fragile glass that might break or shatter at any moment. The teenager's curiosity grew as he pulled out a thin silk bundle with utmost care, almost dropping his wand in the process.

He got to his feet, carelessly handing his wand to a Death Eater. Harry's eyes strayed to the wand, making a quick mental note and then returned his eyes to the silk bundle. Voldemort began to carefully unravel the silk.

Anticipation mounted in the room, as even the Death Eaters inched closer to get a look at the object. The silence was unbearable, and the short milliseconds turned into hours. After what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort finally spread out his hands, revealing what lay in his palms.

It was a ... dagger?

But not just any dagger.

Voldemort was staring at this dagger as if it were the Sorcerer's Stone, the Elixir of Life. Harry couldn't see it all that well but from what he could see it was small, silver, with a sharp jagged edge. The handle was covered by jewels, but was masked once more by Voldemorts hand. It didn't look any different from the muggle daggers he had seen once in a book, several years ago.

Hermione on the other hand drew in a sharp breath. With her observant brown eyes, she had caught a quick glimpse of the jewels and the making of the handle. She recognized the dagger, she had read about it somewhere. The only thing was, Hermione couldn't remember where or what was so important about it. Whatever it was though, she knew that it was dark magic and it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was certainly very special to the Dark Lord. Hermione gulped, and glanced at the puzzled Harry beside her.

"Master?" A confused Death Eater asked.

The question was ignored, as Voldemort was engrossed in the dagger, turning it over in his hands. Harry could now see that the dagger handle was shimmering, though there wasn't much light, and there were several emeralds molded into the fine silver. For a moment, Harry was reminded of the sword he had pulled out of the hat in his second year. The sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Master, what is it?" The same Death Eater asked.

Voldemort snapped out of his trance, and whirled on the Death Eater.

"This is the greatest work of magic that has ever been made and you fools don't recognize it!" He raised the dagger threateningly, causing them to recoil in fear.

Voldemort slowly lowered the dagger and laughed.

"I should have known. But I never thought I would ever have to explain what this was to my own followers. This dagger that I hold in my hands is no ordinary dagger, it is the work of the greatest wizard of all time, the fruits of his life, the power of darkness and evil." Voldemort paused dramatically.

Hermione suddenly gasped as she finally recognized the dagger for what it was. For it was-

"The Dagger of Salyzer Slytherin."

Eyes widened in shock and there were a few gasps. Susan was trembling with fear and Hermione was trying hard to remember every word that she had read about the dagger. Harry was watching Voldemort's wand out of the corner of his eye, with great interest. Ron had gone back to fighting the bonds.

"Yes, this is the end." Voldemort grinned exposing his teeth.

His crooked grin grew as his red eyes burned more brightly. He only had eyes for the dagger now. Harry had a sudden thought that this could be worked to their advantage. But now Voldemort was about to do something else, that would lay another barrier in their path.

Lifting the dagger up above his head with both hands, he slowly closed his eyes. The room grew quiet, and Hermione found the silence closing in around them. Suddenly there seemed to be no air, but as she gasped, there was no sound. She felt as if she was moving beneath the water. All eyes and light was on the Dark Lord and the Dagger. Even the fire was immobile listening and obeying his every word. He was speaking a spell of some sort, perhaps an incantation. It was in a language of clicks, hisses and harsh grinding noises, nothing that sounded quite human to her. But then again, Voldemort had not been human in a long time, ever since he deserted his true body, that of half-blooded Tom Riddle.

Hermione didn't need words to understand what was happening. She felt herself sinking lower and lower, as the spell consumed more and more power from around them. It was taking a part of her, a part of Harry, a part of Susan and Ron. It was weaving it all into the power of the dagger so that none of them could stop it. The dagger grew brighter and brighter, becoming a blinding silver ball of light.

Hermione was so tired, so fatigued that her eyelids were beginning to droop. She was suddenly dizzy, unable to stand despite the ropes that were holding her upright. The dagger was holding her eyes, but Hermione could no longer concentrate. She broke eye contact with it, and suddenly the bonds became loose and the ropes dropped to the floor. Hermione stood there, wavering on the spot and then collapsed.

Harry felt his own bonds loosening, his own body wearing out. He needed to sleep. Finally he tore his eyes from the dagger, and his body seemed to shut down. He fought to keep his eyes open and saw something that would change everything.

Hermione Granger, the one person he had ever loved, had fallen to the ground. Her eyes were closed, but she was not sleeping because a look of distress lined her porcelain face. She was in pain, still struggling to breathe, still fighting for her life even on the verge of a never ending slumber. His heart was pierced, and for a moment he felt double the pain, hers and his own. One thought registered in his mind.

Voldemort had done this to her.

Anger and determination pulsed through his veins. Suddenly his whole body woke up. His eyes snapped open, the feeling came back into his arms and legs and he was able to breathe again.

_It was time to end this, once and for all._

"Voldemort!"

The man was too engrossed in the spell to notice the teenager's awakening. The spell was nearly complete. Now that Harry's hearing was back he could hear the air around him whistling like a full speed cyclone, filtering into the dagger's power. Flashes of light, images of the past and present, and voices surrounded him filling the artificial wind. With a sickening jolt, Harry realized that it wasn't just the air but pieces of his friends that was feeding the dagger its power. Their souls, their knowledge, their memories and their hearts were being poured into the workings of the dagger so that nothing could stop it.

Harry's hands bent into fists, as he was reminded of the fact that Hermione was on the ground, struggling to breathe, powerless to the dagger's spell. It wasn't only Hermione but his friends, Ron and Susan, that were also suffering at this man's hands. There had to be something that he could do to stop it. Once the spell was finished, Harry knew that he would lose his friends and the love of his life, forever.

"STOP!"

His plea alone, would not be enough to stop the nearly completed spell. Harry thought fast and reached into his pocket. He was disappointed to find that his wand wasn't there. Voldemort had taken it when they had first entered the room.

But there was still time, the Aurors could come, or Professor Dumbledore. And the wand, Voldemort's wand! Harry's spirits fell upon seeing that in the whirling cyclone the Death Eaters and the wand had completely disappeared from view.

There was still time.

Harry knelt down on the floor beside his beloved, tracing the lines of her face. He lowered his head longing to feel the gentle caress of her warm breath on his cheek. The response was weak, labored, and ragged. Her pale face was tainted with a bluish hue that had nothing to do with the lighting. His hand desperately grasped her wrist, the pulse was faint and slow, and rapidly fading.

"No." Harry whispered, as despair crept into his voice. "No, I can't let you die like this!"

They didn't have time. Harry leapt to his feet, his mind whirling. Ron, Susan, his Hermione, they were all… dying. He wasn't about to sit back and let this happen, wandless or not, Harry was going to prevent it from happening or die trying.

Harry had a sudden thought. It was stupid, and most definitely a suicide attempt, but perhaps it would work. He was more than willing to try it.

Calling upon all the courage and strength he possessed Harry ran against the powerful wind that was picking up more and more speed with each passing second. Racing toward the blinding light Harry felt himself hit a solid wall, and then watched in awe as it shattered, like a sheet of glass before him. He kept going, throwing himself at the man that had wrecked his life and the life of so many others.

They went crashing to the ground. There was a moment of shock where the whole room was suddenly still. Harry knew that he was looking at perhaps the very last moment of his life. Hermione's face was the only image he saw in his mind. Her smile, her soft brown eyes, and the wild curls that she couldn't tame, these were the things he wanted to remember.

Time suddenly speeded up and Harry found himself back in the battle, face to face with the one evil that had destroyed the magical world. This was it, the end, once and for all.

The two of them scrambled to their feet. Voldemort's red eyes were blazing brightly and the dagger was raised in his left hand. He was ready to strike. After Harry had ruined the spell and broken the concentration, Lord Voldemort was not happy and he was ready at last to kill this interfering boy.

"This is it boy, no mother or friends to save you now." Voldemort sneered.

Voldemort was wrong though. Harry would always have the protection of the love of his friends, father and mother who had laid down her life for him. He would always have the aura of love around him, something that the Lord of Evil would never have and did not quite know how to conquer. Harry knew this as Hermione's face flashed in his mind, he was loved and no one would be able to take that away from him. It was his secret weapon, and because of the voice in his heart, Harry found the courage to fight.

"No Death Eaters here to back you up." Harry sneered. No tremor of fear penetrated his loud voice.

Voldemort merely chuckled, but he was unaware that Harry was right. The Death Eaters were helplessly banging on the transparent wall of rock that had reformed, enclosing Harry and Voldemort within.

"I will kill you now Harry once and for all, because I have something that you do not." He waved the dagger threateningly.

"A little muggle toy, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you could do better Tom." Harry smirked but it was wiped clean off his face as the man suddenly lunged at him. Harry moved sharply to the right and lost his balance. He fell to the ground.

"This is no toy Potter, this is the very last thing you will see before your life ends." It was Voldemort's turn to smirk at Harry helplessly sitting on the ground before him. He brought the blade down in one swift movement but Harry was quicker. With startling speed, he slid out from beneath him. The metal blade shrieked as it hit the marble floor where his heart had just been.

Harry was now on his feet and thinking. The dagger must be heavy if the Dark Lord couldn't change its course in time after he moved. Harry worked this to his advantage and came up with a rough idea of what he had to do.

There wasn't much space and Harry did not want to go through the wall again, though he had a strong suspicion that he wouldn't be able to unless he or Voldemort made some progress in the fight. Harry stayed close to the wall keeping his eyes on Voldemort who stood in the center of the circle turning with him. Soon it fell into a pattern. Voldemort would lunge, Harry would dodge, and the wall would vibrate as the dagger hit the wall instead of Harry's flesh. Sweat began forming on Harry's forehead as the time dragged on. It seemed like hours had passed, but it had only been minutes.

Suddenly Voldemort feinted to the left and Harry thinking it was an attack moved to the right. He brought the blade sweeping back and nicked the skin on Harry's shoulder. Harry cried out in pain before he could stop himself. Despite the fact that the cut was so small, it hurt as if the Cruciatus Curse was being performed on him all over again.

"I told you it would be a painful death." Voldemort laughed as Harry's face contorted in pain.

The pain seared through his body like sharp knives, but the cut wasn't big enough to kill him or even allow him to black out and escape the terrible pain. Harry cursed aloud, trying to get his mind clear once more.

Voldemort took advantage of this setback and brought the blade back once more. This time it just barely missed Harry's neck by pure luck.

Voldemort wasn't finished though. He brought the blade back a few more times and Harry weakly dodged the attacks. But his movements were sluggish and eventually it had to come back to haunt him. Harry felt rather then saw it come back once more and slice his chest. The blade flashed downward as Harry let out another scream as the pain flooded through him again. What had he done to deserve this? When would it stop?

"Now Potter it is time for you to die. Don't worry I'll be merciful, it will be quick, maybe, and you'll be able to see your dead parents who died the same way you did. Now won't that be nice?" Voldemort was speaking but Harry was concentrating on making the pain go away.

"And your friends, they too will die. I will give them mercy by giving them a chance to join me for they could be useful allies but I will have to kill them if they refuse." The cruel voice went on speaking echoing in Harry's head.

Harry's mind suddenly woke up when he heard those words. "Friends...die...Voldemort" Visions flashed through his mind. Susan and Ron were dying bravely not giving in, Hogwarts was raging out of control and Dumbledore and Ginny were dead, but the worst, the very worst of all the visions was the last one; Hermione was on the ground breathing a last word "Harry." She whispered. And then she stopped...

"NO!" Harry screamed.

His eyes flashed and he shoved the Dark Lord away from him with all his might. The pain was reduced to a dull roar and Harry was now once again alive and furious. His friends were not going to die and Hermione was most certainly NOT going to die.

The Lord was not about to be defeated. He came rushing back with the blade pointed toward Harry's unprotected heart. Harry's quidditch reflexes kicked into gear and his hand shot up. He grabbed the blade just before it was driven into his heart.

Now their faces were inches apart, and Harry was looking directly into those red eyes that served as doorways to hell. Only a few mere inches were between the blade and his chest. Breathing heavily Harry focused all of his mind and body on pushing the blade away from his chest. Harry was determined to move it away from him. Using all the strength he could muster Harry starting working on the dagger.

Bit by bit, inch by inch it was slowly pushed away from him and toward his attacker. Time dragged on and sweat poured from his forehead but he knew that he had to keep going. His life and everyone else's depended on this. He couldn't give up now, they were counting on him, she was counting on him.

At last though the blade was nearly at the attackers chest. Both of them were still holding onto the handle staring at the blade that was steadily retreating from the defendent. There was an instant where Voldemorts smirk was fully wiped off his face and Harry was reminded of his resurrection during the 4th year. Once again he was waiting for that sign, that right moment where he could gain control of the blade. It was then that Harry was made aware of another's presence in the walled room.

Harry could almost feel her near by, he could almost see her standing behind her. He felt his arms go around his shoulders and her soft familiar voice that he had only heard a few times in his dreams whisper

"NOW!"

Harry yanked the blade with all his might and it slipped free from Voldemort's hands. Coming back it narrowly missed Harry's chest but he gained control of the heavy dagger just in time. Now the fight was in his hands, now was his chance.

He wielded the blade as if he had been doing it all his life. He looked up and caught sight of Voldemort's fearful face. Already he was retreating toward the back wall fumbling for his wand. It was his chance, his moment.

Harry went charging toward Voldemort with the blade poised. He raced forward separating the space between them and waited for the sickening crunch as the blade connected with the body. But none came.

The blade went smashing into the wall and the vibrations raced up Harry's arms renewing the pain of his old wounds. The dagger went flying out of his hands. The walls shattered and Harry tumbled forward onto the ground and was still.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes, and looked up into a pair of blue grey ones. 

"We're alive?" He croaked, glancing around the chamber.

"I think so."

The light had faded, but in the shadows he could saw Susan's pale face. Behind her there was smoke, and flashes of red, blue, orange, and green. Ron realized with a sickening lurch that the lights were curses and that a battle was coming to a close around them.

"The Death Eaters." He whispered sitting up beside her. "I take it the Aurors finally showed up." He observed recognizing a woman with shocking pink hair.

"They were late as usual, they probably needed formal permission from the Ministry to attack." Susan grumbled.

Ron bristled with anger, knowing full well what Susan was talking about. Susan's head wearily dropped onto his shoulder as if the effort of waking him up and speaking had exhausted her. Instantly the muscles relaxed beneath her soft hair as he became fully aware of his own fatigue. The dagger and the funny spinning light, whatever it was the Dark Lord had done, had made them both extremely tired. He rested his chin lightly on top of her hair, one arm lazily going around her.

Too weak to stand, and useless without their wands, they huddled on the edge of the chamber. Together they watched as the multicolored lights flickered and disappeared and the smoke thickened, and the brief battle came to an end.

Their strength slowly returned. The transformation was complete when a helpful Auror retrieved their wands for them from the body of a lifeless Death Eater. As soon as his hand closed around the wand, Ron felt as if a hole inside of him had been filled. But something still wasn't right.

"We've got to find Harry and Hermione." He told her, and they split up to go in search of them. The room was thick with bodies, both of Death Eaters and Aurors alike. Some were alive, others were injured, and still more would never open their eyes again. Ron hadn't gone more than 200 feet, when Susan suddenly came rushing back to him.

Her eyes were wide with fright, and she was as pale as the ghost of Professor Binns. When she spotted Ron, she stumbled towards him, tripping over a dead Death Eater and emitting a loud shriek. Ron caught her in his arms, pulling her shuddering body safely to his chest.

"It's alright." He said softly as she started to cry.

"No it's not." She sobbed.

"He was only a Death Eater, he deserved to die. Think of all the other innocent lives he's taken. And the Aurors fought bravely, they'll be honored-"

"I don't care about them!" Susan snarled, a little more harshly than she intended. Ron looked at her in shock, and Susan broke down and tried to tell him something.

"Oh Ron, I was looking for Harry and Hermione and I overheard one of the Aurors talking… they said, they said that…"

"What?" Ron asked alarmed, his own pounding heart drowning out her next words.

"…wouldn't w-w-aaakkkeee uuuppppp….deeeeaadddd…." Susan broke off in a wail, and promptly stuffed her face into Ron's chest. She clung to him shaking and crying as Ron frantically searched the room.

It was then that he saw the tearful group of Aurors and Healers that were huddled around a body, lying apart from the others, face down on the ground. His fingers curled around Susan's shoulders, and he trembled violently. But he couldn't feel a thing, his body had gone numb.

Neither one of them had any idea how long they stood there, or what occurred during this length of time. At some point, Susan stood up straight, and looked up at him.

"We have to tell…" She couldn't finish her sentence, it was swallowed up by a silent sob. Ron nodded in agreement, only half aware of himself pointing something out in the sea of wizards and witches, and moving with Susan toward the motionless figure.

* * *

"Enervate." 

Hermione felt herself coming back. She became vaguely aware of her surroundings as the feeling came back into her body. Everything had gone numb she remembered, and black. But now she felt the hard floor beneath her and the shiver of the strange cold that ran through her blood.

"Wake up Hermione." Hermione heard the sounds of distant far away voices calling to her.

"Ron, she's not waking up." She could barely understand what they were saying.

"WAKE UP!"

"No, she can't be-"

"She's not!"

"I'm going to get a Healer."

"Come on Hermione wake up!" Something was shaking her, jarring her abruptly from the fog that she was in.

"Hermione?" The voice was so familiar and it was filled with worry and fear as well as urgency.

"Harry?" Her dry lips formed the name weakly. Someone touched her arm, obediently her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?" But it was not Harry who was hovering over her.

She looked up into a familiar freckled face and a pair of concerned brown eyes. It was Ron Weasley. Her heart sank momentarily as she was filled with disappointment. Relief flooded Ron's face and a little of the color filled in behind his freckles.

"She's awake!" He exclaimed, waving someone over.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and someone knelt down on her other side. A face came into her vision, a girl with blonde hair. Susan Bones.

"You're alright!" Susan said with a relieved sigh, as she took Hermione's hand between her own. Ron held onto her other one, and Hermione looked from one to the other, wondering what was missing. When her eyes met Susan's again, the girl struggled to smile, but the muscles in her face refused to move.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, fearing the worse.

"Nothing's wrong," Susan said quickly. "We're really happy you're awake." Ron nodded in agreement.

They didn't look happy, Hermione silently observed. In fact they looked as if they were going to their own funeral. Susan's eyes were mysteriously watery, and even in the dim light Hermione noticed that they were red rimmed as well. Ron looked even worse. His face was an ashen color, and his eyes were distant. Hermione's eyes traveled past them, looking for the warm emerald eyes, and the comforting embrace. But she couldn't find him.

"Where's Harry?" She asked them.

Susan made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a hiccup. It was then that Hermione realized why Susan's eyes were so watery. Susan looked away from Hermione unable to meet the other girl's gaze as her eyes filled once more with fresh tears. Hermione shifted her eyes to Ron. He squeezed her hand. His face had darkened and his eyes seemed to drift away from her but Hermione caught the look of grief, shock and horror in them before he looked away.

"Where's Harry?" She repeated, her voice quivering.

Neither of them would look at her. They exchanged a sad look and then once more looked to the ground. Her heart was speeding up as she struggled to breathe. It was as if her throat was closing.

_No, this can't be happening to me. Please, please don't let it be true. _

"He's not, no he can't be..." Hermione trailed off unable to bring herself to form the painful words. She looked desperately to her two friends hoping that they would smile and awaken her from this terrible nightmare.

_Please, just tell me he's going to be alright. _

The silence was so powerful, so suffocating. Everything around her was falling apart. There was a sharp pain in her chest as her heart was breaking. Hermione cried out and sat up, determined to find him and bring him back.

The room spun but her mind was clear and focused on one person. Hermione searched through the devastated room filled with the bodies of Death Eaters and Aurors alike. Her eyes slowly came back to the body of one.

Hermione's breath caught and her focus blurred as she struggled to get to her feet. Susan and Ron held her back and she cried and screamed trying to run to him.

"I'm sorry Hermione." A tearful Susan pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Everything suddenly subsided and Hermione was falling back into the darkness. But nothing, nothing would be able to shake the horrible vision from her mind...

Harry Potter was lying face down on the ground. Her hero, her love had been defeated, sacrificing his life for them all...

And Hermione went tumbling into the black tunnel.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Only a couple of chapters left. 


	15. One Last Chance

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary:** _Harry and Hermione find themselves face to face with Voldemort at last and finally found out about the whereabouts of their two friends and Voldemort's mysterious new weapon. Harry saves them in the end but at what cost?_

**Chapter 15: One Last Chance**

"Take the port key."

The old shoe was thrust at the two helpless teenagers. The Mediwizards were everywhere, dressed in their robes of white, making them seem like Angels from above or Angels of Death. The girl turned the shoe over in her hands trying to control her already upset stomach. Why did this have to be happening? Why couldn't they all wake up and discover that this was just a horrid nightmare and that everything was back to normal?

"Get going, you only have a minute left!" The Mediwizard barked.

The boy glared at the elder and put a hand on the girl's shoulder in defense. But he had no strength for words. Obediently took her hand and put it on the shoe along with his own, stepping away from the group.

"Ron?" The girl asked still in shock.

"I'm here Susan." He whispered in return.

They braced themselves for the storm they knew was coming. Ron made sure that Susan was able to stand on her own, but just in case he put his arm around her shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. And then the two of them were clinging to each other and the shoe, spinning through time to their destination.

Both of them knew it was over when they were flung to the ground. Susan's churning stomach couldn't take it. She ran to the garbage can out in front of the store where she promptly threw up. Ron got to his feet and hurried over to her. She was leaning over the muggle trash can coughing, but seemed okay otherwise.

"Are you alright?" He asked her cautiously.

"Yes." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I was just a little shaken up." She assured him.

Ron slipped an arm around her shoulder in case she decided to be sick again. Susan, having lived in the magical world all her life, walked right up to the dusty store window and began speaking to the mannequin. A moment later she and Ron were walking through the glass and into the hospital.

They entered a bustling waiting room filled with so much noise that Susan's head spun. She leaned into Ron as several people dressed in white robes came rushing over to them. Apparently the news of the battle with you-know-who had traveled quickly.

"Come this way."

Two stern looking witches grabbed a hold of them, shoving the others out of the way. They were marched into an elevator that Susan had never noticed before and promptly taken up. The two were so dazed and confused that neither noticed which floor they got out on or even what number room they were taken too.

The only thing that registered in their mind was that they were each given a bed and a strong steaming potion and promptly sent into the welcoming darkness of a dreamless sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Minerva?" Professor Sprout gasped.

She was shocked to find the normally emotionless Transfiguration Professor sitting at her desk in tears. Professor Sprout hurried over to the woman's desk wondering what on earth could have happened.

"What happened?" The Herbology Professor asked concerned and worried.

"There's no time to explain, get Ginny Weasley and bring her here." Minerva choked and began wiping at her eyes again. Professor Sprout knowing it was time of urgency immediately hastened to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Minerva sat there at the desk with her head in her hands. The tears flowed freely down her face and her spectacles lay discarded on the desk in front of her. A terrible thing had happened.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dead.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny was woken in the middle of the night. Startled, she sat up and found herself face to face with Professor Sprout, one person she would not have expected.

"What's going on? Was Hogwarts attacked?" Ginny asked hurriedly throwing on her clothes.

"No," The Professor replied.

The other sixth year girls in her dorm had awoken and were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and fear. But they wisely remained silent knowing that now was not the time to ask questions. After putting on her shoes Ginny followed the Professor outside and into the corridor.

"What's happened?" A whine of panic rose in Ginny's mind. Had her brother been found? Was he dead?

"I can't tell you anything, but I believe your brother has been found." Professor Sprout said sympathetically. She was still in the dark as to what had happened but she knew that this was the only reason why Ginny would be summoned in the middle of the night.

At last they arrived at the Transfiguration office and Ginny boldly ran in, full of questions.

"Where's Ron? Is he okay? Is he alive? Where's the others?" But when she saw the Transfiguration Professor's tear stained face she went quiet. Tears of her own began to fill her brown eyes.

"He's dead isn't he?" She whispered.

"No," Professor McGonagall said shaking her head. "Your brother has been found and he is alive."

She patted Ginny's arm and attempted to smile. Relief flooded Ginny's face and her heart jumped back up, but why then was everyone crying as if someone had died?

"What about the others?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Susan are okay and are with Ron at St. Mungos." Professor McGonagall whispered.

"What about Harry?" Ginny knew by the way that they Professor's eyes moved toward the desk and Professor Sprout gasped behind her that her worst fears were confirmed.

"Harry Potter is dead."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny stumbled through the halls, wiping furiously at her watering eyes. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be! Harry Potter had been her hero since the day she was born. And more importantly, he had been one of her close friends. They'd been on the Quidditch team together, and even dated for a while before they decided that they worked better as friends.

This was the second friend of hers that had died in the past four months, she was still coping with the loss of …

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny stopped, and turned to see who was calling her name. Instantly she wished she hadn't. Two Slytherins came up on either side of her in a matter of seconds. One of them was a seventh year, Blaise Zambini, and the other was a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Persephone Avery, Ginny silently groaned, the sixth year Slytherin was perhaps the only person she hated more than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Ginny sniffed, dragging her sleeve across her tear filled eyes. Just what she needed, a couple of amateur Death Eaters to slaughter her. What a nice way to end the night.

"Aww the little Weasle's crying." Persephone snickered, glancing at her fellow Slytherin over the top of Ginny's head.

"What do you want?" Ginny repeated wearily. She gave up hiding the tears, and now allowed them to leak out of her eyes and trail down her face.

"I want to know where you're hiding him!" Persephone hissed.

"Hiding, who?" Ginny asked confused.

"Don't lie to us Weasle, I saw you with him right after the feast." Blaise snarled in her ear.

She hadn't been hiding anyone…other than Orion. They were looking for Orion. This was why he invested her help. Her face heated up, as anger bubbled up inside of her chest. Clenching her fists she spun around and faced the two of them.

"Haven't you had enough killing for one night? Can't you spare the life of one of your friends? Never mind I forgot, you're Slytherins, friends mean nothing to you if it's in the way of power." Ginny shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked dully, studying the Gryffindor girl with cold blue eyes. But Ginny noticed that there was something in her voice that resembled a fearful tremor.

"You've won! Now you can go wipe out the whole muggle world! Go ahead burn down Hogwarts, kill Orion, your master's finally murdered Harry Potter." Her voice broke and she dropped her head into her hands. When she lifted her eyes once more, Blaise had gone but Persephone was still standing there, a blank look on her face.

"What are you staring at Avery, get lost!" She snarled.

"Orion-" Persephone began, and Ginny quickly cut her off.

"He's in the Ravenclaw Dormitories, go ahead, go make your master proud." She spat, and then she stormed off, before the Slytherin could think of anything else to say.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"ZACK! WAKE UP!"

Orion was rudely awakened by the sound of a girl's voice in the middle of the night. Groggily he sat up, watching as a girl with two braids flew by him and flung open the window. She pushed her head out the window, and stood there quivering like a hound dog that had just caught a whiff of an animal.

"What is it Tricia, what are you looking at?" Zack asked suppressing a yawn.

"Quick, come and see!" Tricia said urgently.

Zack slipped out of his bed, and joined the trembling girl at the window.

"I don't see anything." He complained, rubbing his eyes. Tricia grabbed his face and moved it in the right direction. Zack was silent for a long time.

"Mother of Merlin." Zack whispered.

Orion scrambled out of bed, and stood beside the Ravenclaw girl. She didn't notice the Slytherin's presence, her eyes were locked on something in the distant sky, high above the Forbidden Forest. Slowly Orion turned.

He was silent for several seconds, hoping that it was just a figment of his imagination that would go away. He blinked several times but the eerie green symbol remained there hovering over them like a bad omen. Orion swore.

For there in the sky was the Dark Mark.

The three stood at the window, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin, united in their fear and uncertain future. Barely breathing they waited, wondering if and when the attack was coming. Minutes passed, but Orion managed to spoil the vigil by leaning forward for a closer look. He bumped into the Ravenclaw girl, who automatically made room for him and then seeing the winking eyes of Salyzer's serpent, did a double take.

"What are you doing in here?" She gasped, moving closer to Zack.

"I should ask you the same thing." He said dryly, looking her up and down.

Tricia had the decency to blush, but she glanced up at the Dark Mark, a silent explanation for her actions.

"What are you doing up right now?" Zack asked turning to her.

"Chrissy was crying again, she's getting almost as bad as Cho." She shook her head and looked at Zack, who was completely unfazed by Orion's appearance in his dormitory. Zack caught her staring, and guiltily looked down at his shoes.

"Excuse us for a second." Tricia said, dragging Zack outside. The door shut behind them.

Orion was left alone in the Ravenclaw dormitory, leaning on the window sill. The Dark Mark loomed over him with its leering grin. He shuddered wishing that it would go away.

"Orion?" Orion jumped back from the window at the sound of his whispered name. Persephone's familiar face appeared outside, her blue eyes seeking him in the shadows of the dormitory. Orion wasn't sure if he was relieved or afraid to see her. He realized now that he was acting like a coward hiding in the Ravenclaw dormitories, he didn't even know what had possessed him to ask that Weasley girl for help if the first place.

"Hello Persephone," He said stepping up to the window. He poked his head out, and was not in the least bit surprised to see that she was on a broomstick. "Have you changed your mind about murdering me, because my offer still stands." He said casually, though he knew now that she couldn't kill him no matter how hard she tried. At least not yet.

"Shut up and get on the broomstick." She ordered.

Orion raised an eyebrow, but obediently sat down on the windowsill, and moved his feet to the other side. He hesitated, and Persephone tossed her black hair irritably, struggling to keep her mouth shut. Orion took his time, and just as he had hoped Persephone spat it out.

"Malfoy's gone."

"Gone?" Orion was surprised to hear this. "Where'd he go?"

Persephone shrugged. She continued to fidget on the broomstick, obviously holding something else back. Orion waited patiently.

"When's the attack going to start?" He asked.

"I don't think there's going to be one." She replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" He hadn't been expecting this.

Persephone pulled the broom closer to the window, and told him softly that Harry Potter was dead.

Orion sat there for a minute or two in shock. Then he glanced up at the Dark Mark with its mocking grin and the slithering snake that strongly resembled the one on his robes. Carefully he slipped off of the sill and positioned himself on the broomstick behind her. Persephone took off immediately, aiming for Slytherin territory.

Orion looked back, watching as the window grew smaller and smaller. At one point he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of a head of fiery red hair, but by that time he was too far away to tell.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny arrived moments too late.

Both Zack and Orion had disappeared.

The Dormitory was empty.

The red haired Gryffindor girl ran to the open window and looked out. She noticed the Dark Mark hovering in the sky, but suddenly it seemed unimportant, just another nameless casualty in a growing list of victims. Perhaps it was indeed a morbid tribute to Harry, she wasn't sure, she didn't care.

Ginny slipped out of the room and started back to the Gryffindor Tower. In an hour she'd leave for St. Mungos and be reunited with her brother, but nothing mattered anymore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There were voices and footsteps, he moved slowly not wanting to open his eyes just yet.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Yes Mom I'm sure. Just go home and get some rest you look tired."

There was a collective sigh and then a gruff voice spoke.

"My little girl has grown up so much."

"Not now Dad, please."

He was now aware of the bright light that was flooding into the room. He cursed silently and opened his eyes trying to blink back at the blinding light.

"Good bye darling."

"We're going to be fine."

"'Bye, get back in bed."

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad."

Then there was the soft click of the door and footsteps. He turned over slowly so that he could see the door. She was walking back to her bed, her blond hair pulled messily from her face and her head down. Even now with sadness in her eyes she looked beautiful.

"Hey."

Susan jumped and then relaxed when she saw it was only him.

"Good morning Ron." She whispered trying to smile. Much to his delight, she came and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Ron swallowed as he once again had to face the terrible fact that his best friend was dead and they were in St. Mungos thanks to you-know-who.

"Better." He lied.

Susan nodded but she could read right through his expression. She raised her hand, hesitated and then lightly pushed the hair away from his forehead.

"Perhaps it will get better but I don't think it will ever go away." She whispered drawing her hand back to her lap.

Ron knew she was right, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

"Were those your parents?" He asked trying to make conversation and force his thoughts away from the incidents of last night.

"Yes." Susan nodded glancing back at the door. "Your parents were here as well, but you were sleeping. I think they'll be back later today."

For a moment they were silent.

"Oh I almost forgot you did have another visitor." Susan said suddenly.

"Who?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

The door opened and in walked a teenage girl with red hair.

Their identical brown eyes locked together and for a long moment they just stared at each other.

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

Then Ginny ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck.

Susan climbed back into bed watching the sister and brother together. They just held onto each other for a long time until finally Ron let go and laid back in bed. Ginny took his hand with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." She choked.

"I'm not dead but-"

"You were missing and then I thought for sure, but you're here." She hugged him again. Then drew away and asked him a question that Ron still didn't know the answer too.

"What happened?"

Ron stared blankly back at her feeling Susan's eyes upon him as well. How had he got there in the first place? He didn't remember.

"You can tell us about it later." Ginny said struggling not to cry.

Silence filled the room as Ron stared at the sheets and Ginny watched him. Then suddenly Ginny asked in a trembling voice.

"Is Harry, is he really...dead?"

Ron looked right through her. His eyes clouded over and face darkened.

"Yes."

Ginny broke down and began to cry. Out of instinct Ron put an arm around her and she began sobbing on his shoulder. Susan felt tears stinging at her own eyes as she stared at him. Ron was just looking out the window blankly with that shadow of grief and pain on his face. Susan watched him wishing she could do something for the longest time, wishing silently that Harry wasn't dead. It was only later that she came to herself realizing that her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had joined their two children.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_She kept falling, falling and falling. It seemed like she was falling for hours upon hours into the deep hole of blackness watching her life slip away from her little by little. She was drowning in her tears and the swirl of grief and confusion. He was dead, the one she loved was dead. Life was nothing without him. _

Suddenly everything came to an abrupt halt. She was lying on solid ground and no longer falling. She had found the bottom of the hole. For a long moment she just lay there staring up into the darkness. She could hear the sound of something near by but it didn't scare her. If it was death she welcomed it. She would be able to join him wherever he was right now.

The noise grew louder, it was a thin whispering sound that she couldn't identify. It was both pleasant and eerie. She heard it beckoning to her and reluctantly she sat up wondering what was going on. It grew louder, playing softly in her ears and making her heart pound. It was the low murmur of voices, hundreds and thousands of voices all speaking but never clear enough to understand. It was too soft, too many at once and too far away. Her heart quickened and she got to her feet.

_Death used to scare her, causing her to draw back and cower but now there was no turning back. She had lost all sense of fear as if the gene had been removed from her body altogether. _

Hermione Granger walked fearlessly into the black nothingness like a blind man going into the deep wilderness.

She had to find out where those voices were coming from.

It was a long walk in the darkness. But the voices and her lack of fear gave her strength. Though she couldn't understand what they were saying to her and they became no clearer she swore that they were calling her name, beckoning to her.

"Hermione, Hermione." They seemed to be whispering.

Hermione followed eagerly allowing them to guide her through the darkness.

At last, after what seemed like days of walking Hermione came to a fluttering piece of black cloth. The voices roared in her ears and the cloth fluttered before her revealing tiny cracks of light. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and hesitated for the first time in her walk through the dark. She remembered vaguely the last time she had come face to face with the veil. They had been mystified, but Hermione had known its full potential. She almost lost him then, but she had dragged him away from it taking him back with her and the others. This time she hadn't been so lucky. He had tumbled ahead and she had been left here alone.

Hermione reached out to touch it, her fingertips brushed against it but she drew her hand away.

_What exactly was on the other side? She wondered about this. In the end her curiosity and the possibility of seeing him one last time won her over. _

Without a second thought Hermione Granger walked through the veil.

_The light blinded her. She had to cover her eyes for a full minute before she was weakly able to face the world. It wasn't as bright as it had seemed at first. She found herself standing once again in that room of stone with the thousands and hundreds of stone steps leading up to various doors. Disappointment filled her heart as she realized that it looked exactly like the room in the Department of Mysteries. With a tiny sigh of frustration she sat down on the closest step. _

She stared at the floor, her eyes filled with tears. Why did he have to be dead? She loved him and he had to go and get himself killed. He had promised her he would be there for her always and he went and got killed!

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you have to go and leave me?"

"He never left you."

Hermione's heart leapt in her throat at the sound of the voice. Her head shot up and she found herself looking at a man with messy black hair and glasses. He smiled that same smile and she grinned back. But something was different. She watched him as he approached. His walk was different, he was taller and older, and the eyes, her heart sank, they weren't green but instead were hazel.

"You're not Harry." She whispered to the man that bore a striking resemblance to him.

"No I'm afraid I'm not." The man came and sat down on the step beside her with a small smile.

"But you look so much like him." She whispered. She studied him for a moment and then suddenly it clicked.

"You couldn't be Harry's..."

"Yes I'm James Potter, Harry Potter's father." His face broke into a wide grin as Hermione gasped.

_"And you must be Hermione I take it." He said. _

Hermione nodded.

"My son Harry's rather fond of you. It's a shame he got to such a beautiful girl before me." His eyes sparkled with mischief. Hermione blushed.

"James, do I always have to remind you that you're married to me!" A voice laughed.

"And speak of the devil here comes my beautiful wife!" James and Hermione got to their feet and turned at the sound of footsteps.

Hermione once again gasped as a beautiful woman came walking toward them. She had dark red hair that reached just past her shoulders and, Hermione's jaw dropped, the same amazing green eyes as Harry did.

_James grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife. He drew her into his arms and kissed her. His wife pushed him away with a laugh. _

"You always do come crawling back to me." She joked.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. They were obviously Harry's parents and were obviously in love. She felt a pang of sadness as she remembered that they had been killed and hadn't been able to raise their son. If only they had remained alive, Hermione knew that Harry would have had a wonderful childhood with two parents that loved him very much.

At least they had him now... when she couldn't.

"I'm sorry James scared you. He still thinks he's sixteen and single." Harry's mother smiled up at her husband who playfully scowled back at her.

"By the way I'm Lily Potter, Harry's mom." She smiled and walked toward Hermione drawing her into a warm embrace, much to her surprise.

"And you're my future daughter-in-law." Lily said with a wink.

Hermione went red and stammered something about not being engaged to Harry but Lily waved it off as if she hadn't heard her. She turned to her husband.

"James could you give us a minute."

James nodded and flashed a grin and a flirtatious wink at Hermione and his wife before walking away.

"You don't have much time." Lily whispered sitting her down on the step beside her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione blurted out.

"He's not here, that's why I brought you here." Lily said in a soft voice.

"You brought me here?" Hermione asked wondering what she meant.

"On some rare occasions we can summon people to this room, not the department of mysteries but to the other side of the veil, here. We have a very limited time period but since this is a special circumstance I think we may have up to twenty minutes." Lily explained.

"So I only have a couple minutes left?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"So where's Harry?" Hermione asked again looking around as if he might pop out.

_"We don't know." Lily sighed and then continued. _

"You see Hermione there are very thin lines between the worlds of the living and the dead. If you're dead you're usually here or down below and if you're alive you're on earth. But Harry isn't there, he's stuck in between."

"Like a ghost?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Well no, ghosts really are dead. Harry is thought to be dead right now but actually he can still be revived and brought back to life. It's like he's sleeping in a way. It's like he's in a muggle coma." Lily paused and looked at Hermione.

"So you're saying he's not dead and we can still save him." Hermione's heart rose in her chest.

Lily nodded with a small smile.

"But he doesn't have very much time left. That's why I brought you here Hermione, and I know I shouldn't intervene but I don't think it's his time yet."

Harry was not dead yet. Hermione could have jumped up and down and sang right there in front of his parents. She still had time to save him.

"I have to go then." Hermione leapt to her feet. Lily laughed.

"You can't go through the veil until your time's up. So we have time to say goodbye." Lily got to her feet as well.

"James!" She called.

James came walking back, with someone else. Hermione looked closely at the man behind him, he was younger with dark black hair but it was still...

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione."

Sirius went over to her grinning broadly. He embraced her and then stepped back.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you. I see you've been listening to me and taking good care of Harry." Hermione blushed again as Sirius and James exchanged a mischievous grin. For the first time she was able to see how close the two were and what Sirius would have looked like if he had never gone to Azkaban and remained young.

"Continue to keep an eye on him for me." James said to her and then he embraced Hermione as well.

"Don't let him get into too much mischief." Lily said casting a glance at the two guys. As she drew Hermione into an embrace she whispered into her ear

"Take care of him Hermione, I'm proud of you two and I know you'll make a wonderful wife for him."

Lily finally released her with tears glistening in her green eyes. Hermione found to her surprise that she was crying as well.

"Thank you." She whispered to Lily and the other two.

"Goodbye."

The others waved back calling after her. Lily and James were holding onto each other and Sirius was standing y their side. And then she was in front of the veil, taking a deep breath, and stepping through.

Hermione's eyes flew open. For a moment she just lay there breathing heavily. Staring at the ceiling she wondered why her heart was pounding and breath was coming in short gasps. Suddenly she remembered the weird dream she had had. It had been really strange and Harry had been dead and then she had met his parents and they had told her that...

Hermione sat up so fast that the room spun. She was in the hospital and Harry was no where to be found. So it hadn't been a dream after all. Harry really was dead. But then could the meeting with his parents be true as well?

Her heart leapt at the mere thought of him. She had to see him again. Whether it meant facing reality and his death or realizing that it wasn't such a silly dream after all Hermione was determined to see him one last time no matter what it took.

She jumped out of bed and was relieved to find that she still had her Hogwarts robes on and her wand safely in her pocket. Clutching her wand in her hand Hermione ran to the door and flung it open only to find herself face to face with Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Ginny gasped. She hugged her, catching Hermione by surprise. Hermione waited a second and then gently pushed her friend away.

"Ginny, where's Harry?" She asked the other girl.

"Oh Hermione, I thought you knew -" Ginny was quiet for a long moment and her eyes began to water. A sniffle escaped and she dabbed at her eyes uselessly as the tears began to flow once more.

"Harry's dead." She croaked.

"I know, now where's Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently, her patience wearing thin as she pushed the now tearful Ginny away again.

"He's dead Hermione!" Ginny wailed.

"Where's..." Hermione stopped and caught her breath. She swallowed and chose her next words more carefully.

"I want to say a last goodbye. Can you tell me where they're they keeping him?" She was mildly surprised to discover that she didn't need to fake the tears or the quiver in her voice. Real tears of sadness were already blurring her vision and she was on the edge of breaking down.

What if she was too late?

_I won't be_, Hermione assured herself.

"I'll take you there." Ginny whispered and she started down the hall.

Hermione followed her. They walked down three flights of stairs and then hurried down another corridor before they reached a final flight of stairs. This one was not as nice as the previous ones and led into a basement.

"I can't go any further." Ginny said stopping suddenly. She climbed back up the steps, shivering at the thought of the morgue that lay at the bottom.

Hermione hardly even noticed and continued down the stairs by herself. Her heart was once again racing and her mouth was dry. She held onto her wand with a clammy hand.

She was in the morgue, surrounded by the dead and there on the table in front of her was the body of Harry Potter.

"He's sleeping." She corrected herself as she approached the table.

Even so her wand was trembling in her hand. On the table to her left was a body clothed in a white sheet and to her right was another smaller one wrapped in a black trash bag. Hermione sincerely hoped that they weren't sleeping. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then opened them. Cautiously she stepped forward, reaching for the sheet that covered Harry's face.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione screamed.

Whirling around she lost her balance causing the stunning spell to narrowly miss her. Looking up at her attacker she shrieked. The body to her left had risen up and got to its feet. Only it wasn't just any body it was the body of a Death Eater.

Unfortunately he was very much alive and he proved this as the sheets fell off of him and he cast another spell at her. Hermione threw herself out of the way and it rocketed off the table missing her again.

"Crucio!"

Hermione got behind the body to her right and it absorbed it, leaving her safe from harm. She was terribly shaken but managed to stand up and stun him in moments. He crashed to the ground, his wand flying out of his hand and his mask sliding off his pale face.

Draco, again.

Hermione kicked the body in disgust wishing she had the nerve to kill him. But right now she didn't have time, already enough time had been wasted. Now she knew that Voldemort knew that Harry wasn't dead either and had sent someone ahead to stop her from doing just what she was going to do, save Harry. No one, not even Voldemort, was going to stop her.

Hermione glanced warily at the body to her right. She cast a stunning spell in the direction just in case but it did nothing just as the Crucio curse had. They really were dead.

Once again Hermione faced the sheet. She tore the sheet off and there he was, Harry. Hermione's heart softened at the sight of him. He looked just like he was sleeping. Her mind momentarily went blank as if she were waiting for him to open his eyes and grin at her. But nothing happened. Hermione sighed and took out her wand.

"Enervate." Of course nothing happened. Hermione hadn't expected anything to happen.

Her mind raced. How was she going to wake him up? She tried a few more spells but she wasn't surprised when they all failed.

"Harry."

Nothing.

"Wake up Harry!"

Nothing.

Hermione sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Time was running out, soon Harry would be gone and she Hermione would be left here alone without him. What was she going to do?

She stared down at him, examining that handsome face that she had grown to love. She could almost see those emerald green eyes behind those closed doors. All she wanted him to do was open them once more. Her eyes traveled down toward the lips she had loved to kiss and then onto the neck and shoulders that she had held onto for support. Hermione pulled the sheet off his chest and moaned in despair at the horrible sight. There were two cuts in his robe, half hiding the bleeding flesh where the dagger had pierced his skin. She touched the wound and found that the blood was still fresh, it was still bleeding.

"Don't leave me Harry." She begged taking her wand in her hand and aiming it at the wounds. "Hang on," She whispered. With tender words and careful precision, Hermione healed the wounds in minutes.

When she finished, Harry did not stir or respond to her gentle prodding and urgent calls. Her hand grazed his cheek, and she shuddered at how cold and pale it was. Hermione's heart sank and she completely lost it.

"You said he wasn't dead! Why did you lie to me?" She cried. With tears flowing freely down her face she threw herself down upon his lifeless body. His heart was silent and his chest made no sound. He was dead. There was nothing, nothing she could do. She was too late! It had only been a dream nothing more.

Clink.

Hermione heard the soft sound of metal move beneath her. It echoed through the silent morgue. The table was wood not metal, and the floor was stone. Hermione ignored it at first but as she ran her hand down his arm she suddenly shrieked and sat up.

Stepping back she found that the palm of her hand had been sliced and blood was beginning to bubble up onto her skin. The wound wasn't very deep but it still seared with pain. The pain dulled though compared to the miraculous discovery she had made.

Hermione ripped the sheet off dropping it to the floor. Leaning closer she examined the object in Harry's hand. The silver of the blade shone bright and the green jewels glowed in their handle. Hermione could just make out the fine engraving "Salyzer Slytherin". It was without a doubt the dagger of Slytherin, the cause of his death.

Anger bubbled up inside her chest, gushing to the surface. Hermione felt her face grow hot with rage and she grabbed the dagger, taking it from Harry's hand.

She screamed as her hand burned, the pain was so terrible that she had to drop to her knees. But she was not going to give up. As her eyes blurred with tears of pain, Hermione pulled her head up and faced the flickering coals in the hearth. And then mustering all the strength she possessed she hurled it into the dying flames.

The dying coals sprung to life. Green flames erupted from the stone lashing out at her and licking at the ceiling and walls. Hermione drew back covering her face with her bloody hands and watched as the fire encircled her. Thick green smoke filled her lungs as the fire advanced toward her swallowing the air and room bit by bit. Hermione coughed and spluttered trying to keep herself awake but she was leaving...falling...

And it was black.


	16. The Awakening

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_Harry Potter was pronounced dead to the Wizarding World. But one person refuses to accept it. Hermione is willing to go to any extent to save Harry, but even with the help of his deceased parents and friends, is she too late or did she sacrifice her own life instead? _

**Chapter 16: The Awakening**

Three teenagers made their way alone into the darkest, lowest part of the hospital. Hermione had never come back. As Ginny Weasley ran down the hallway, her mind raced.

What if Hermione had tried to commit suicide?

Ginny swallowed thinking about how it would be like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet. How could she be so stupid? She had just left Hermione there! She had actually believed her lousy "goodbye" excuse. Now it would be her fault when they found Hermione's lifeless figure on Harry's chest.

"Ginny relax," Ron panted, wondering what she was so worked up about.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Susan asked as they started down another staircase, colder and darker than the one before it.

"The morgue," Ginny replied casually as they descended into a narrow hallway. Susan and Ron momentarily stopped in their steps. They stared at her as if she had suddenly grown three extra heads.

"Hurry up you two, she could be dead by now!" Ginny sprinted ahead of them to the final staircase. Taking the steps two at a time she hurried down to the basement, only to stop short on the final step. Her jaw dropped.

The signs of a fire were everywhere, the basement was still smoking in places, tables had been burned, things had been knocked over, it was a disaster area. But the green smoke and the mess were nothing in comparison to what was lying in the center of the room.

Hermione was stretched out upon the scorched floor. A mane of bushy brown hair surrounded her pale face, her eyes were closed, her mouth drawn tight in pain, and her hands were bleeding as if they had been slashed, not burned. Curiously her robes weren't singed, and there were no signs of burns or any other injury.

Ginny jumped down the last three steps and started forward but she was suddenly aware that there was someone else awake in the room. She paused, holding her breath, listening, waiting for the rustling of a cloak, searching for the slight movement among the covered corpses that she could have sworn she saw. But Ron and Susan had finally caught up, and the noise of their arrival thundered through the room.

"Ginny what-"

"Oh my god."

The footsteps stopped behind her as both joined her and stared in horror at Hermione's motionless figure.

Ginny slowly approached Hermione but as her feet drew nearer a black shape started moving in the shadows. Ginny stopped, unable to see anything other then what little light came from a sunlit corridor several staircases above them. The poor lighting that they once had went out with the fire and only ashes and smoke remained in their place.

The black shape crawled into view, touching Hermione. Ginny started to scream but just then she recognized the messy black hair of the imposter. She breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar face of Harry Potter looked up at her.

"Harry what ha-"

Susan's scream interrupted her.

Ginny's mind clicked back into gear. Harry was there in the morgue and Harry was dead...

She gasped and promptly fainted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron caught his younger sister just before she hit the floor. Susan grabbed onto his arm pointing at the two in front of them, her mouth still wide open in a silent scream.

"Harry you're - you're dead," Ron stammered as he looked into the eyes of his living and breathing best friend. Harry merely shook his head, only paying half attention to them. The rest of his attention was focused on the girl that he was cautiously drawing into his arms.

"Go get help!" he barked at them.

They stared blankly back. At last Ron rounded on Susan.

"Go find a healer," Ron instructed her.

Susan blinked, finally closing her mouth.

"But where do I find one?" she asked meekly, her eyes still on Harry and Hermione.

"Susan we're at a HOSPITAL!" Ron exclaimed.

Susan blushed as she realized her stupidity. Quickly she turned and ran up the steps to find a healer.

Now Ron was alone with his unconscious sister, Harry who was supposed to be dead, and Hermione who had tried to commit suicide and could be dead or alive. He sighed, just the people who he wanted to be with, in a morgue. Harry was lost to him, having only eyes for Hermione who could very well be dead as well. Ron shivered, and sent out a silent plea.

_Hurry up Susan!_

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

"Wake up Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Come back to me, come back to me, come back Hermione." His voice faded away as he held onto her willing her to return to him. He couldn't lose her.

_Just open your eyes one last time._

He clung to her, knowing that she was all he had. He had never truly "loved" anybody, but all of that had changed when he had kissed Hermione. She was his world, the key to his heart, the only one he loved. He had vowed to keep her safe, but he had failed her. She had sacrificed her own life to save his worthless being. And now here she was, motionless in his arms.

He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. In a soft whisper he proclaimed his love for her in four simple words...

"I love you Hermione."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked up and found Ron eagerly pointing at her hand. The fingers were moving. She was stirring, showing vivid signs of life. He watched as her chest began to rise and fall and her body inched closer to him. He stroked her cheek and those brown eyes came to life, fluttering open.

"Harry," she whispered hoarsely.

"Hermione..." His mind went blank as she smiled weakly up at him.

There was so much he wanted to say, but in that moment nothing came to mind. He kissed her cheek and cradled her in his arms. A small smile lit up his face and their eyes met once more. They stared into each other's eyes, knowing that they didn't have to be mind readers to know what the other was thinking. It was the happiest moment in Harry's life. She was alive, they were together, everything was going to be okay. No words were necessary.

"You're one lucky kid," a healer murmured as he knelt down beside Hermione taking her pulse. He shook his head in disbelief as he glanced around the room once more. That was some fire that had ripped through here.

"We're just going to take her down for examination but it looks like, other then those cuts you're going to be okay," he informed them as several others joined him.

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to all that was going on around them. Ron couldn't stop grinning. He caught Susan's eye and her face split into a smile. Harry and Hermione were in their own little universe. It wasn't until Hermione was literally pulled from Harry's arms that the trance was broken.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, never breaking eye contact with Hermione who was helped onto a stretcher.

Hermione lifted one of her arms and weakly reached out for him. Harry stretched out his own hand to meet hers and their fingers touched for a brief moment. There was a spark and a tingling ran through their bodies. It had to be love. The tingling sensation remained with him long after they had taken Hermione away.

"You there, you have to come with us up to the - " The healer stopped and suddenly did a double take.

"Say, aren't you Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?" he asked.

Harry nodded. There was a shocked silence and Harry made a dive toward the door that Hermione had left by.

In instants he was surrounded by a swarm of healers and medical staff.

"You're coming with us boy. You and that girl are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Harry sighed in defeat.

_At least I'll see Hermione again._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione woke up in the hospital for the third time that day. For one split second she thought that it had all been one wonderful yet cruel dream. But then she noticed the huge grins that both Ron and Susan were wearing.

"Where's Har-" Hermione started but Susan shook her head pressing a finger to her lips. She pointed to a chair beside Hermione's bedside.

Lying in the chair was Harry, fast asleep. Hermione cracked a smile. She leaned over and touched the top of his head just to make sure that he was really there. He was breathing too, she could see his chest rising and falling and hear the gentle snores. Hermione could have sat there staring at him for hours.

"Don't wake him," Susan whispered.

"I wasn't going too," Hermione said with a slight scowl.

"He just fell asleep an hour ago. He had been hoping he'd be there when you woke up," Susan said softly. Hermione nodded and dragged her eyes away from him.

"How long have I been out?" she asked the other two.

"Not long," Ron said.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair looking around the room.

"So it was only yesterday that we were face to face with Voldemort," Hermione whispered.

"Actually..." Ron and Susan exchanged a look as he trailed off and then sheepishly continued. "It's been almost a week."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"I slept through a whole seven days!?" she exclaimed her voice rising slightly.

"Well not exactly," Susan stepped in. "You slept for three days after the "battle" and three days after Harry woke up. So you only slept for six really."

Hermione looked rather shocked.

"Harry's been mental these last three days waiting for you to wake up," Ron added causing all three of them to glance over at the still sleeping dark haired boy. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Hermione I'm so glad you're okay!" Susan threw her arms around her drawing her into a sisterly hug. Hermione embraced her, glad that all of them had made it out alive.

"We were so worried that you weren't going to make it and Ron..." she trailed off and suddenly sniffled breaking away from her.

Susan wiped her eyes, glancing at Ron, and Hermione turned to look at him as well. Ron fidgeted under their gaze and stared at the floor. Hermione's heart sank as she wondered if perhaps Ron would go back to ignoring her. They were friends, if only they hadn't been involved in that waste of a relationship and ruined their friendship then perhaps things would be different. They would still be friends if it hadn't been for that rough breakup. Hermione could still remember the harsh feelings of hostility she had felt on the first day back to school, the last time she had seen Ron. She had still thought she had loved him and had been heart broken and angry.

But now, with Harry, things were different. She had moved on and she saw now that he had been right in ending the relationship.

"I'll meet you in the Tea Room Ron," Susan whispered getting up and leaving the room.

The other two barely noticed as they continued to struggle with their thoughts until at last they found the words that they needed to say.

"Ron I-"

"No Hermione I-"

They both spoke at once and then laughed quietly.

"Let me speak first," Ron said. He looked away for a moment and then his eyes came back to her. For the first time in weeks his eyes met hers directly.

"Hermione I want to say I'm sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me, but I knew that we didn't love each other anymore. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway," he trailed off taking her hand in his. Then he took a deep breath and continued once more.

"You're like a sister to me Hermione. I want us to remain friends always. And well, Harry likes you Hermione, I'm sure you've already noticed but just in case you haven't Harry really likes you Hermione." Ron looked up at her once more and a small smile formed on her lips. Before she could stop herself she hugged him.

"Ron you're like a brother to me. We'll always be friends," she whispered, then she let go of him, still beaming.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she whispered.

The two of them smiled at each other, knowing that the wounds of a past relationship had finally been healed and their friendship was renewed.

Just then Harry stirred causing both Ron and Hermione to look in his direction. Harry groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily. Hermione grinned and grabbed his hand, waiting for him to fully awaken.

"Hermione?" he asked seeing her for the first time.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly moving to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now," Ron said grinning. Hermione and Harry made no protest and waved as he got to his feet and exited the room.

As soon as the door had shut Hermione did what she had been longing to do for days. She flung herself at him, nearly knocking him out of the chair. Instantly Harry's lips were upon hers and they began kissing feverishly like two people who hadn't seen each other in years. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her and Hermione clung to him. They fought to get closer to each other never daring to unglue their liplock for an instant. Hermione's mind was spinning from both a lack of oxygen and the passion behind the kiss. She wondered how love and a kiss from that special someone could always make you feel so light headed and dizzy, like you were walking on the clouds and losing control all at once. It was fantastic and scary at the same time.

Finally they broke apart, gasping greedily for breath. For a long moment they just stared at each other in silence with their knees touching and their fingers laced together. Hermione found that her eyes were watering for no apparent reason. It was ridiculous, how could she start bawling at a time like this?

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Hermione croaked wiping frantically at her eyes.

Harry reached up and touched her cheek. Instantly a warmth engulfed her even though his hand was cold. His fingers moved toward her eyes and he wiped away the tears. Hermione smiled weakly through her teary eyes, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly she lifted her own hand, holding his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes concentrating on the warmth and the feel of his palm against her cheek.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

Hermione opened her eyes revealing fresh tears. Harry gently took her by the shoulders drawing her slowly to his chest. With a tiny gasp Hermione began to cry silently into his shirt. His arms enveloped her and Hermione felt completely safe, secure and comfortable in his embrace.

"Oh Harry," she whispered struggling to sit up.

"You were dead and I thought I had lost you and then I-" Harry shushed her babbling, pressing a finger to her lips.

"I'm here now," he whispered. "I'm alive, we're both okay."

Hermione looked away from him. Harry gently touched her chin drawing her eyes and face back to his own.

"You saved my life," he said quietly.

"And you saved ours," she said in return.

Hermione stared into his green eyes, drowning in the depths of his soul once more. Slowly she inched forward touching her lips lightly to his in a soft kiss.

"Don't leave me again," she whispered. "Promise me you'll always be here for me," she pleaded softly.

"I promise you Hermione, I'll always be here." Their eyes met and Hermione knew that it was the truth. Wearily she smiled, wiping the remainder of the tears from her eyes then she crumpled into his chest. They lay there, Harry stroking her hair and Hermione clinging to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	17. The Return to Hogwarts

**One Enchanting Night**

**By Hazelmist**

**Summary: **_Ginny leads Susan and Ron to the morgue only to find Harry alive and holding Hermione's unconscious form. Hermione finally awakens, she and Ron are reconciled and Harry and Hermione are finally reunited._

**Chapter 17: The Return to Hogwarts**

A few days later the youngest and newest members of the Order of the Phoenix were faced with their most challenging task yet. They actually had to be up and ready at four o'clock in the morning. It was difficult and certain members (Harry made a coughing noise that sounded strangely like "Ron".) had needed a little encouragement from the other members, ("You call dumping a bucket of freezing cold water encouragement!" Ron shouted at Susan.) But somehow all four of them were now sitting in an empty hospital room in St. Mungos awaiting further instructions.

"The bloody sun hasn't even come up yet." Ron complained loudly.

"Well no one said joining the Order was going to be easy." Susan snapped.

"This was not in the job resume." Ron retorted, scowling at Susan.

Susan shook her head muttering something that sounded like "immature, lazy git". Harry and Hermione couldn't help but exchange an amused look at the sight of the other two.

"Sorry Ms. I'm-so-bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed, unlike you I'm not a morning person." He hissed.

"None of us want to be up right now Ron, and you're not making it any easier!" Susan exclaimed, her temper rising for the first time.

"Well aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine this morning." Ron shot back at her.

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron and Susan both turned and gave her a withering look, but decided that it might be better to keep their mouths shut.

The teenagers were not very awake and as a result they were being unusually hostile towards each other, and no one could blame them since it was after all four fifteen in the morning. The next ten minutes passed in silence.

"Ready to go?" A voice asked.

They looked up and Susan gasped.

"Professor Lupin?" She asked, recognition dawning in her eyes.

"Hello Susan." Remus smiled at his former student and Susan blushed. She had had a slight crush on him when they had had him as DADA professor back in their third year.

"Can we go now?" Ron rudely interrupted.

Susan turned and glared at him. But just then another scolding voice cut in, alerting them of the presence of two more members of the Order.

"RON! That's no way to speak to Remus." Mrs. Weasley scolded, marching forward with her husband in tow.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Ron groaned.

Susan was no longer listening. Hermione watched as the girl's eyes widened. Slowly she followed her gaze and had to laugh when it came to stop upon a young woman with bright pink spiky hair.

"Sorry I'm late Remus." Tonks said to Remus when she reached them. She was shuffling through a duffle bag, looking very distracted.

"I got held up and I - oh hello Harry and Hermione." She grinned.

Harry and Hermione greeted their familiar friend, returning the grin. Susan gasped. For just then Tonk's hair changed from spiky pink to blonde becoming longer and curlier. Her nose changed as well so that she could have been Susan's own mother. Hermione was unable to contain herself at the sight of Susan's unhinged jaw and her wide eyes. She and Harry exchanged an amused grin and both had to look away and smother their laughter.

"Susan, this is Nymphadora Tonks." Remus said.

"It's TONKS! Not Nymphadora, I despise that name." Tonks shot him a glare and then with a smile introduced herself to Susan.

While Ron was arguing with his parents and Susan was being introduced to Tonks, Remus came over to say hello to Harry and Hermione.

"How have you two been holding up?" He asked with a look of concern in his eyes. Ever since Sirius had been murdered, Remus had been keeping in touch with Harry and the gang more frequently, even going so far as to meet them in Hogsmeade a few times during the school year.

"We've been better." Harry said looking at Hermione who laughed as well.

"You were very lucky to survive." Remus said quietly meeting their eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Remus was right, they were lucky to be alive. She was so glad that they had both survived. To think that a few short days ago Harry Potter was dead and now he was alive, sitting beside her. She was one lucky girl.

"I think we better get going." Tonks said to Remus.

Remus nodded in agreement, getting to his feet and alerting the Weasley clan that they were going to depart.

"I want to hear that you're behaving at Hogwarts, no more wandering off. You stick with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Susan. You hear me?!" Mrs. Weasley said in a threatening voice to her son.

"Yes." Ron grumbled.

Then out of the blue Mrs. Weasley broke into tears grabbing her son and pulling him to her bosom. It was all very embarrassing for Ron and extremely amusing for Susan, Hermione and Harry. When at last Mr. Weasley wrenched his wife from her son and managed to drag her away from him, Ron was as red as a ripe tomato. Susan was fighting back laughter, turning pink in the face with the effort.

"Come on, let's hurry up before the media gets all mixed up in this. I know I don't want the Daily Prophet taking a picture of me looking like _this_." Tonks said tossing the duffle bag over her shoulder and leading them out of the room.

They said goodbye to Remus and then hurried out after her, hearing the faint pop as Remus disappeared into the thin air behind them.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Hermione asked as they passed the front desk where a Healer was catching up on her sleep.

"Downstairs, you're going by Port key." Tonks said. Behind her, Susan groaned. She was obviously remembering her last trip by port key.

All five of them got onto the elevator. It was the same elevator that had transported Ron and Susan up to their rooms only a week before. They were finally leaving the hospital, Hermione thought to herself as they reached the ground floor. Finally they were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione's heart soared at the mere thought of returning.

"Here we are." Tonks said taking them into a small empty room.

She closed the door behind them and placed her duffle bag on the ratty old examining table. Reaching into the bag, she began shuffling through it searching for the port key. After a few minutes of frustration and the discarding of several unusual objects, Tonks pulled out a tattered old boot from the bottom of the bag.

"This will transport you to the HeadMaster's Office. Now gather around, I'm going to give it to Susan since she seems particularly fond of Portkey transport." Tonks eyes sparkled with mischief as she handed the boot to Susan who did not look the least bit happy.

"Can't we just go by the night bus, or by flo powder instead?" Susan asked desperately.

Tonks just shook her head, grinning. Susan sighed, avoiding Ron's eyes at all costs. He had a huge smirk on his face. There was a quick goodbye and then Tonks activated the portkey and left the room.

"We can still ditch it now and take the Night bus if you want. But that might not be in the rules of the Order, and we wouldn't want to break any rules now would we." Ron said. Susan narrowed her eyes giving him a look that nearly wiped the smirk off his freckled face.

"Let's just hurry up." Hermione said placing her hand on the old boot.

Harry, Ron and her moved toward Susan, gathering around the tattered old boot.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other three.

Three pairs of eyes looked back at him and there were nods of heads. Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. For a brief moment their eyes met and she could have sworn he grinned. But in the next second there was a pull behind their navel and they were whirling in circles, spinning around and around again at a speed that rivaled the strongest winds.

They stopped spinning. Or at least they had physically stopped spinning. Hermione's head was still spinning like a run away merry go round and the room coming into focus looked like it was shaking. Somehow she had managed to stay on her feet. Shakily Hermione tried to take a step, but the next second she lost her balance and was toppling backwards. Luckily someone caught her. She looked up into the messy black hair and green eyes of her rescuer. Hermione smiled gratefully up at Harry remaining in his arms a little longer then necessary.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Susan yelled.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around. By some miracle Susan had landed perfectly in one of the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. The only problem was Ron had also landed in the same exact chair and was now stretched out across Susan's lap.

Hermione had to smother a giggle.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes were slightly out of focus. He still seemed to be feeling the effects of the port key.

"RON YOU'RE SITTING ON ME!"

Ron looked at her and suddenly realized what position they were in. He scrambled off of her lap, moving faster then he ever had in his life.

"Oh, um I'm sorry Susan." Ron shoved his hands into his pockets, his face redder then a quaffle. He stared at the floor shifting from one foot to the other.

"You better be sorry. Good thing I didn't have to throw up this time!" Susan got to her feet brushing her robe off, her face still rosy pink from the embarrassment.

"I hate Port keys! I hate them!" She burst out angrily.

Just then the door swung open and Professor Dumbledore walked inside, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

"Right on time." He said with a slight smile.

The students mumbled some polite greetings in return. Professor Dumbledore sat down at his desk but the Transfiguration Professor preferred to remain standing.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of him. The teenagers sat down gratefully.

"You've completed the first task, well done." He said beaming at them with respect gleaming in his warm blue eyes.

Hermione and the others shifted uneasily in their chairs, turning slightly pink at the words of praise.

"You reunited the Order, took the Oath, and destroyed the Dagger of Slytherin. You actually went above and beyond my original expectations. I am very pleased."

"But sir..."

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to Ron who was hesitating but obviously had a question he wanted to ask.

"I don't think I took the Oath yet." Ron continued.

"Yes you have, all of you did." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"We did?" Susan asked.

"When you decided to go against Voldemort, when you decided to work together to defeat him and do everything possible to save each other, that my friends is when you took the Oath of the Order of the Phoenix." Professor Dumbledore answered quietly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Susan looked at each other. They suddenly realized that he was right. Now they looked at each other in a new light, different from the way they looked at each other before the battle.

They were the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

They stood at the front entrance on the steps, looking out at the Hogwarts Grounds. The sun warmed their faces as they looked across the sprawling green hills at the quidditch pitch off in the distance, Hagrid's cabin and the Greenhouses and finally the dark Forbidden Forest.

"It's good to be back." Harry said quietly, speaking for all of them.

"I'm just glad we don't have classes today!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione glanced up at Harry, shielding her eyes from the sun. He stood confidently, his eyes bright, his hair blowing in the gentle breeze, and a content smile on his face. This was after all the only home he knew. He caught her looking at him and turned his head to face her. His smile grew wider as she blushed.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" He asked grinning.

"No, everything's fine now." She said smiling in return.

There was a private exchange between them, though no words were spoken. Just by looking into their eyes they were able to read each other's thoughts.

Harry cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Hermione, would you mind coming for a walk with me? I wanted to ask you something about the dagger." He said offering his arm in a teasing manner.

"Sure Harry," she took his arm and then turned to Ron and Susan, "We'll uh, meet up with you guys later."

They were gone before Susan or Ron could even think of replying.

"No problem guys! We'll just stand here for the next five hours and wait right here for you to get back!" Ron called after them sarcastically. But of course they didn't hear this.

Susan giggled and Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She was still giggling.

"What are you laughing about then?" He demanded.

"You owe me 10 galleons." Susan answered.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Oh yes you do." Susan fixed him with a sharp look, folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked stepping toward her.

"We made a bet, remember?"

"No I don't remember."

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"A few days back, in the serpent's pit, we made a bet. If Harry and Hermione were together before we came back, then I would get ten galleons, if they weren't together then you would get ten galleons."

Recognition dawned in Ron's eyes.

"I remember now." He said slowly. "But it's you that owes me ten galleons."

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

Susan took a step toward him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Did you not just see, what I saw? Or are you completely blind?"

"They went for a walk and Harry wanted to talk to her about the dagger. It was nothing."

"Nothing? Open your eyes Ron! Who has discussions about a boring dagger?"

"Obviously you've never met Hermione Granger." Ron snorted. But Susan went on, ignoring this comment.

"Ron, they were practically drooling over each other and he gave her his arm! And might I add, they went for a walk, _alone_!"

"So? It doesn't mean that they're _together_ yet." He challenged.

Susan could see that she was just not getting through to his thick skull. Never in a million years was he going to confess that he owed her ten galleons and had just lost a bet. She had to have evidence, and she knew exactly where she could get some.

"Come with me." She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him after her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" He protested.

Susan just kept walking, tugging him along behind her.

* * *

Hermione and Harry kept walking, just enjoying each other's company and the scenery. They said little, for the silence was comforting and certainly Harry wasn't about to bring up the dagger, since there really wasn't anything to say about it. Voldemort had tried to kill them with it, almost done it, and then Hermione removed it from his hands destroying it when she threw it into the fire. There was one thing that he didn't quite understand though.

How had Hermione known that he wasn't dead, and to destroy the dagger?

He turned to look at her. She was walking slowly beside him with her chestnut hair rippling in the gentle breeze. Her creamy colored skin gleamed in the sunlight and her soft brown eyes glittered, reflecting the rays of the sun. He found that his eyes were suddenly drawn to her lips, which were curved just slightly as if a smile were peeking through. As much as he tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, all he wanted to do was kiss them.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Could you um, help me with something?" He pulled a little bit on her arm drawing her to a standstill.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'd like to uh, talk to you about that dagger now."

At first she looked confused. Then suddenly her smile grew, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh I see, now you want to talk about that dagger." She laughed.

Quickly she looked around, there was no one in sight but still they stepped closer to the castle, hoping that the mid day shadow would shield them from unwanted eyes. With their backs safely against the stone wall of the castle, and the shade sheltering them, they faced each other.

Harry brushed a dark lock of hair out of her eyes, tenderly replacing it behind her ear.

"Why did we wait all these years to find each other?" He wondered aloud.

"We were such good friends, and we were seeing so many other people that I guess we just never even thought about it." Hermione whispered in reply.

"We have each other now though." He said.

"I hope it stays that way, for a long time." She said quietly staring down at the ground.

"It will, I promise you, it's different this time." He touched her chin, forcing her to look at him.

They gazed into each other's eyes and then slowly Harry leaned toward her. At the touch of his lips, pressing lightly upon hers, Hermione moved closer to him, melting into the kiss.

Meanwhile...

"Come on!" Susan hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes, but jogged over to where Susan was standing, flattened against the wall, looking rather ridiculous.

"I don't see them." He grumbled. Susan pressed a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise.

She moved closer to the edge, peering around the corner.

"I think I know where they are." She whispered. She'd already said this about a hundred times and each time, they hadn't found Harry and Hermione.

"You said that the last time." Ron said not bothering to keep his voice down. Susan turned and briefly glared at him.

"Well this time I'm sure of it." She insisted.

"You said that the last time too."

Susan hit his shoulder and then grabbed him by the wrist. Ron didn't like the idea of being dragged along like a puppy dog but he certainly didn't mind her hand in his.

"Follow me." She whispered.

The two of them crept along the wall, inch by inch until they reached the corner. Then suddenly Susan stopped abruptly. She poked her head out, and then suddenly recoiled with a muffled gasp.

"What?" Ron asked.

Susan pushed him forward, closer to the edge where he had a clear view of another side of the castle. At first he saw nothing, but then on closer inspection, his eyes widened.

Pressed against the wall, barely visible, a young couple was busily making out. But it wasn't just any couple. Ron recognized the bushy brown hair of the girl, and the messy black hair of the boy holding her. They were two seventh year Gryffindors, two people he knew very well, his two best friends.

It was his best friend Harry Potter and his ex- girlfriend Hermione Granger, and they were kissing.

Ron drew away from the wall, breathing heavily and staring at his feet. Long seconds passed in silence as he let this sink into his head. That was Hermione with Harry, and they were making out, snogging, kissing. Emotions of all kinds flared up inside of him, and his head felt like it might explode.

He couldn't take it! He had to get away from them.

Turning his back on the busy couple, he stormed off.

* * *

Susan smiled sadly, lingering a moment longer to watch Harry and Hermione who had just pulled away and were drowning in one another's eyes. They were far too interested in one another to notice the two people witnessing this heartfelt moment.

Well, one for that matter, for when Susan turned around, she noticed that Ron wasn't there.

"Ron?" Susan whispered, searching for him silently.

But Ron was gone.

Susan started back up to the castle, all the while wondering where her red haired friend had gone. He'd been standing next to her only moments ago, he couldn't have gone far. She realized now that it was a mistake to share the whereabouts of his two snogging best friends, one of whom happened to be his ex-girlfriend.

When Susan reached the top of the hill, she noticed a lone figure making its way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Susan brought a hand to her forehead, squinting down at the distant shape. Upon recognizing the bright red hair, she left the castle steps and ran after him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sucking each other's face…his two best friends…his ex-girlfriend and his best friend… Weird. Gross. Wrong. Or was it right?

They were good together, even Ron had been forced to admit that the chemistry was there and that the relationship between Harry and Hermione went beyond the restrictions of mere friendship. That was why Ron broke up with Hermione in the first place. He got sick and tired of watching Harry staring at his girlfriend, and Hermione always worrying, talking and thinking about Harry every second of the day. Even when they were alone and in the middle of a snog, Hermione would suddenly find a reason to push him away and start talking about Harry. It had taken a long time for Ron to realize and finally accept the fact that Hermione loved Harry not him, and even longer for Hermione to make this same discovery.

And now the day, the day that he had been dreading since he came to the dreaded conclusion, had finally arrived and instead of teasing and congratulating them, he found himself alone in the Quidditch stands brooding over the change in their longtime friendship.

"Ron!"

Ron lifted his head, turning toward the distant voice. Down below on the Quidditch Pitch stood Susan Bones with her blonde hair blowing in the breeze and her grayish blue eyes looking up into the stands. When their eyes met, Ron immediately looked away, but moments later he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Hi." She said breathlessly. Ron noticed from the way she sat down to catch her breath and the reddish hue her cheeks had turned that she had obviously been running.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely, staring determinedly straight ahead. Couldn't she see that he wanted to be alone right now?

"The same thing you are." She replied joining him at the railing.

"And what's that?" He snapped looking at her for the first time.

"I'm not quite sure, why don't you tell me?" Susan twisted her head meeting his glare with a steady gaze of her own.

Ron felt his blood boiling. Since when did she have the right to pry into his life? She knew nothing about him. He didn't even know she existed until the D.A. and he hadn't spoken more than two words to her until a few days ago. So why all of a sudden was she so irritably meddlesome?

"You know Ron," Susan said lowering her voice. "I might understand more than you think."

He whipped around, with every intention to tell her to get lost, but one look into her stormy eyes and the words died on his lips. Something in her eyes, in the way her mouth was set, was oddly familiar and strangely calming. He tore his eyes away from hers and moodily dropped down onto one of the benches. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Susan wring her hands, suddenly looking as if she felt awkward.

"Do you mind if I stay?" She inquired biting down on her lip.

Ron shrugged, but moved over a little bit and made room for her. Susan hesitated and then sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being nosy." She apologized.

Ron snorted, seriously doubting this.

"But I know how you feel." She continued.

"Oh you can read minds now? All this time I thought you were a seer, but apparently you're a skilled telepathic." He said sarcastically.

Susan narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think it takes a telepathic to know what you're thinking right now Ron."

"I'm guessing your best friends snog on a regular basis then." Ron said scathingly.

"Actually they do." She admitted shamefully in a small voice. Her face flushed in humiliation and anger, and her stormy eyes were burning and suspiciously watery. She broke their gaze, a look of utmost hurt marring her pretty features.

A part of Ron already wanted to eat his words and give himself a real good kick up the rear end, but another part of him was satisfied by this revelation.

Susan fidgeted playing with her hands in her lap. A minute passed and then the girl drew in a ragged breath and made her confession.

"You know Justin Finch-Fletchley, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Well I used to date him," A sad smile crossed her face. "We'd always been really good friends but we started dating in our fifth year, a little before you and Hermione got together. I liked him, I liked him a lot. No, I loved him." She stopped swallowing hard. Ron dared not look at her face, fearing that he'd see a mirror expression of his own. He already knew how this was going to end.

"I didn't see him a lot over the summer, but I didn't think much of it." She paused again, taking another deep breath. "Hannah and Justin were always close, so I didn't think much of it. Then I tried to lock Harry and Hermione in a closet."

"You what?" Ron interrupted shocked by the Hufflepuff's audacity.

Susan laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"I tried to, but it didn't work." She said her fleeting smile, transforming to a scowl.

"Why not?" Ron asked, but immediately he knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"It was already occupied by Hannah and Justin."

Ron winced, feeling as if he'd just received an invisible blow. Susan bent her head, a veil of blonde hair hiding her face from view. He heard her sniffling for a few minutes, and then silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ron said quietly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but when Susan raised her head, her eyes were puffy and red rimmed but otherwise dry.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. We just weren't meant to be I guess." Susan sighed.

"Kind of like me and Hermione." Ron added.

"Sort of, but you didn't cheat on her, did you?" Susan pointed out.

"No, I didn't." If anything it had been Hermione who had been unfaithful, but Ron knew that Harry would never make a move on Hermione, and Hermione had been too thick to realize her own feelings went farther than friendship.

They lapsed into silence. Susan looked over the Quidditch Pitch, noticing the Hufflepuff stands less than fifty feet away. A memory flashed through her mind, of Justin asking if she was cold and then wrapping his arm around her. She could still remember the blush that spread across her cheeks and the look of pure jealousy that Hannah had sent her when he still had his arm around her when the match ended with Hufflepuff's victory. Their relationship had progressed quickly during that year and the year that followed, and Susan looking back couldn't remember when and where it had gone wrong. It had just happened, gradually, a steady, unnoticeable decline starting with her boyfriend's increasing attention for her best friend.

"I blame myself, I feel like it's my fault it ended." Susan said sadly.

"Sometimes I do too." Ron admitted, looking mildly surprised at this confession from his very own lips.

Glancing away, Susan turned to the endless sky. The sun was starting to set, and the sky had exploded into a myriad of colors ranging from bright yellows and pinks to various shades of purple and blue. A mixture of memories flooded her mind, leaving behind a trail of emotions in their wake and blending like the colorful tapestry before her. The big picture seemed pretty, but underneath it all, the beauty was the result of tiny particles of harmful pollution.

"Susan?" Ron's voice broke through her reflective thoughts, and Susan looked at him. He seemed to be struggling with something, as if he wasn't sure whether he knew the rights words to use or even if it was an appropriate question to ask.

"Yes?" Susan moved closer, silently encouraging him to go on.

"Do you, do you still love him?" He asked hesitantly.

She blinked, the full impact of the words hitting her a whole minute after the question had been asked.

"N-Ye-N," With a frustrated sigh she left her words hanging in the air, and dropped her head into her hands. She felt so confused. Even after all he had done to her, she still was unprepared to face reality after being with him for almost two years. It seemed so surreal, she had expected it but yet…

"I don't know." She whispered.

Ron felt oddly disappointed by this reply, though he couldn't figure out why.

"Are you still in love with Hermione?" She asked him abruptly.

Ron felt her eyes boring into him, as he tried to come up with a truthful reply. He looked at the sinking sun, suppressing a few memories that stood out from the rest.

"I'm not sure."

Susan nodded, understanding him completely. She didn't know how to say this, so she reached for his hand. His hand was so much larger than her own, but wrapping her fingers around his cool fingers, she found that it was a good fit. Ron squeezed her hand, and they shared a knowing look, before surrendering themselves to their memories and the sunset.

* * *

Across the rolling hills, another couple witnessed the sunset, seated side by side on the banks of the lake. Harry and Hermione watched the sunset in all its glory and the reflecting image on the water surface which was so still that it could have been glass. It was a warm day, but there was a chill to the air that announced the growing presence of autumn. Groups of students were scattered about the lake, laughing, talking, and doing homework, a few sitting suspiciously close to the couple, frequently sending curious glances in their direction.

Harry silently cursed them, wishing that he could banish them. Hermione was sitting so close beside him, but he wasn't sure if he could or wanted to touch her with everyone in the whole bloody school staring at them.

Hermione saw the look on his face and laughed. Clearly she had read his mind. How she was able to do this was still a mystery to poor Harry.

"I thought you liked the attention." She said sarcastically, giving him a seductive smile.

"Shut up, or I might do something that we'll both probably regret." He growled. She was driving him mad. He longed to entangle his hands in her hair, to taste her lips again, to touch and memorize all the lines of her face and her creamy neck. Hermione with that darn smile of hers was not making the situation any easier for him.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione purred, getting way too close. She covered his hand with her own and moved so that their shoulders were pressing against each other and the ground between them had disappeared.

"A lot of things," He leaned closer to her. "But it depends, do you want to be the greatest thing since sliced bread?" He asked her using a muggle term that only Hermione would be able to recognize.

"I like sliced bread…" Hermione said in a low voice, her hand brushing something invisible off of his shirt. Harry didn't want the attention but if this was the way it was going to be, constantly resisting, he'd be dead in a week. She was far too tempting.

"What the heck, let's give them something to talk about." Without a second thought he grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

When they pulled away, both were dazed. But it didn't take long for a few loud cat calls from Seamus and Dean to bring them out of their stupor and make them realize what they had done. Harry groaned covering his eyes with a hand, and Hermione buried her blushing face into his chest.

"'Atta boy Harry!"

"You're the man!"

The Gryffindor girls clapped and laughed and Neville could be heard yelling "It's about time!" as Ginny Weasley whistled in approval.

"Oh dear, what did you get us into Harry?" Hermione said pulling away, and biting a lip upon seeing the cheering Gryffindors, all of whom were very relieved that the two had finally gotten together.

"Me?" Harry gasped. "It was all you Ms. Granger, this is all your fault. If you hadn't been trying to seduce me-"

"Well if you hadn't looked so good-"

Hermione broke off and they both laughed.

"Come here, you dolt, I didn't just do that for nothing."

Harry obliged and Hermione gave him a kiss that quickly erased any second thoughts and all sounds of the cheers from his mind.

* * *

When Susan came to herself, her cheeks were damp with tears and the sun had set. Ron's shadowy form knelt before her, his free hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Come on Susan, let's go back to castle."

Susan nodded, allowing Ron to help her up. Ron gently guided her down the steps in the dark, and then they exited the Quidditch Pitch and started toward the towering castle with its many glowing windows. They were almost to the castle when Ron spoke suddenly.

"That bastard didn't deserve a pretty girl like you." He growled. "I don't know what he likes about that Abbot sl-."

Susan blushed, thanking her lucky stars that it was too dark for him to see her face which was currently as red as Ron's hair. If she looked Ron's way she might've noticed that he was blushing as well. But when she reached the castle steps, Susan took one last look at the distant Quidditch Pitch where the happy memories of Justin and her waved merrily back at her.

"Are you coming, Susan?" Ron asked patiently holding the door open for her.

"Yes Ron." She turned her back on the Quidditch Pitch and ran up the steps, thanking Ron and listening as the door shut behind her.

Ron smiled down at her and the memories faded from her mind. The door closed shutting them in a vault and the Finch-Fletchley/Bones relationship was finally laid to rest.

**A/N: There was a lot more of this story and unfortunately the chapters that I still do have are just fragments. So an epilogue is up next and then it's complete.** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.**


End file.
